Ed's Sixth Year
by Harryswoman
Summary: Sequel to Edward Elric and the Order of the Phoenix. It's Ed's sixth year and Al's fifth. There will be a new teacher for one subject and another teacher will switch subjects. Ed is more open to his friends that he made in the last year. M for language. ORIGINAL 2003 SERIES
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Here's the sequel! I know that I left out the part with the Muggle Minister meeting with the new Minister of Magic, Snape promising Narcissa Malfoy to help Draco Malfoy, and Dumbledore telling off the Dursleys'; but I don't think those were necessary to be put in because this is about Ed and Al. And I do put some in Harry's point of view, but...anyway, I hope you like it! It's M for Ed's foul mouth. But I did put in about the new teacher! And sorry for some lack of detail. I'm not much of a detail person. Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

Despite the fact that he had spent every waking moment of the past few days hoping desperately that Dumbledore would indeed come to fetch him, Harry felt distinctly awkward as they set off down Privet Drive together. He had never had a proper conversation with the headmaster outside of Hogwarts before; there was usually a desk between them. Dumbledore, however, seemed completely relaxed.

"Keep your wand at the ready, Harry," said Dumbledore, lightly.

"But I thought I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school, sir?" said Harry.

"If there is an attack, I will give you permission to defend yourself," said Dumbledore. "Though, however, I don't think you need to worry about being attacked tonight."

"Why not, sir?" asked Harry.

"Because you are with me," said Dumbledore.

They came to a stop at the end of Privet Drive. Dumbledore told Harry to grab his left arm so he could apparate with him. Harry didn't like the feel of it since it made him feel as if he were going through a straw. A few moments later, they were somewhere else.

"Are you all right?" asked Dumbledore. "The sensation does take some getting used to."

"I'm fine, but I think I might prefer brooms," said Harry.

Dumbledore smiled.

"This way," said Dumbledore.

They started walking again and it was about midnight according to a nearby church. They spoke about Harry's scar. They turned a corner.

"Professor?" asked Harry.

"Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Where exactly are we?" asked Harry.

"This, Harry, is the charming village of Budleigh Babberton," said Dumbledore.

"What are we doing here?" asked Harry.

"Ah, yes, of course, I haven't told you," said Dumbledore. "Well, I have lost count of the number of times I have said this in recent years, but we are, once again, one staff member short. We are here to persuade an old colleague of mine to come out of retirement and return to Hogwarts."

"How can I help with that, sir?" asked Harry.

"I think we'll find a use for you," said Dumbledore. "Left here, Harry."

They proceeded up a steep, narrow street lined with houses with the windows dark. The odd chill that had lain over Privet Drive for two weeks persisted here too.

"Why couldn't we just apparate directly into your old colleagues house?" asked Harry.

"Because it would be quite as rude as kicking down the front door," said Dumbledore. "Courtesy dictates that we offer fellow wizards the opportunity of denying us entry. In any case, most Wizarding dwellings are magically protected from unwanted apparators. At Hogwarts, for instance - "

"You can't apparate anywhere inside the buildings or grounds," said Harry, quickly. "Hermione Granger told me."

"She is quite right," said Dumbledore. "We turn left again."

Then they talked about Cornelius Fudge being sacked and about Madam Bones and about the leaflets from the Ministry of Magic. They also spoke of Inferi. Then...

"Oh, and Harry, I must ask you one thing," said Dumbledore.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Do not mention that Professor Elric is back teaching Alchemy," said Dumbledore.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"Professor Elric and Professor Slughorn, that's the colleague, have a serious dislike for each other," said Dumbledore. "Professor Slughorn did not pass Professor Elric's Alchemy class and has harbored a grudge against him ever since. He did not like the fact that Professor Hohenheim got with Trisha Elric because of the age difference. He does not know the exact age difference, but I do not think it wise to tell him that either."

"But they really loved each other," said Harry. "I think Professor Elric still loves Ed's mum."

"I spoke to Professor Elric and Trisha about it," said Dumbledore. "They convinced me that it was real love between them. After Trisha graduated, they both left, and I promised Professor Elric that whenever he would want to come back, he would be welcomed back with open arms."

"So, can I tell him about Ed going?" asked Harry. "And Al?"

"You may, but not about Professor Elric," said Dumbledore. "And I bet Professor Slughorn is still a bit angry for not being able to be the head of Slytherin until Professor Elric left. I was going to ask Professor Elric to let me use Edward and Alphonse to help, but he probably would have refused. Ah, here we are. Oh, dear. Oh, dear, dear, dear."

Harry looked and seen that the house they were at had the door hanging from its hinges. As he glanced up and down the street, Dumbledore seen that it was quite deserted. After going in and finding Horace Slughorn pretending to be a chair and helping clean up, Dumbledore asked what kind of blood was on the walls.

"Dragon, definitely dragon," said Horace Slughorn, looking at the crystal bottle with the blood in it. "Hmm, a bit dusty."

He put the bottle back onto the sideboard and sighed. Then he saw Harry.

"Oho!" said Slughorn. "Oho!"

"This," said Dumbledore, "is Harry Potter. Harry, this is an old friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn."

"So, that's how you thought you'd persuade me, is it?" asked Slughorn. "Well, the answer's no, Albus."

"I suppose we can have a drink, at least?" asked Dumbledore. "For old time's sake?"

Slughorn hesitated.

"All right, then," said Slughorn. "Just one."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry. After getting drinks, Dumbledore, Harry, and Slughorn all sat in the sitting room.

"Well, how have you been keeping, Horace?" asked Dumbledore.

"Not so well," said Slughorn at once. "Weak chest. Wheezy. Rheumatism too. Can't move like I used to. Well, that's to be expected. Old age. Fatigue."

"And yet you must have moved fairly quickly to prepare such a welcome for us at such short notice," said Dumbledore. "You can't have had more than three minutes' warning?"

"Two," said Slughorn, half irritably, half proudly. "Didn't hear my Intruder Charm go off, I was taking a bath. Still, the fact that remains that I'm an old man, Albus. A tired old man who's earned the right to a quiet life and a few creature comforts."

"You're not yet as old as I am, Horace," said Dumbledore. "Or Hohenheim Elric."

"Don't speak that name in front of me, Albus," said Slughorn. "The way he and Trisha Elric were involved... I'm surprised her parents let it happen and let him take their name."

"Because they liked Hohenheim," said Dumbledore.

"Is he still alive?" asked Slughorn.

"Yes, he's living close to the Weasley's with his and Trisha's sons," said Dumbledore. "Edward and Alphonse Elric."

"So, Trisha had enough time to have children?" asked Slughorn. "Are they going to Hogwarts?"

"Of course, they are," said Dumbledore. "Edward is like his father and Alphonse like their mother. Both are in Gryffindor like Trisha."

"If Edward is like their father, then why isn't he in Slytherin?" asked Slughorn.

"He was, but he got moved for safety purposes," said Dumbledore.

"Their father isn't teaching that ridiculous subject is he?" asked Slughorn.

"Would I ask you to come back if he were?" asked Dumbledore.

"You might," said Slughorn.

"So, all these precautions against intruders, Horace, are they for the Death Eaters' benefit, or mine?" asked Dumbledore.

"What would the Death Eaters want with a poor broken-down old buffer like me?" demanded Slughorn.

"I imagine that they would want you to turn your considerable talents to coercion, torture, and murder," said Dumbledore. "Are you really telling me that they haven't come recruiting yet?"

"I haven't given them a chance," said Slughorn.

They spoke about Slughorn not staying in one place for more than a week and about Umbridge and about how she called the centaurs 'filthy half-breeds.'

"That's what she did, did she?" asked Slughorn. "Idiotic woman. Never liked her."

Harry chuckled and both Dumbledore and Slughorn looked at Harry.

"Sorry," Harry said hastily. "It's just – I didn't like her either. Neither did Ed. She gave him a lot of detentions because he wouldn't do what she told him to. He also called her names. He took Al's detentions too."

"Why?" asked Slughorn.

"Because Ed is overprotective of his brother," said Harry.

Dumbledore stood up rather suddenly.

"Are you leaving?" Slughorn asked hopefully.

"No, I was wondering whether I might use your bathroom," said Dumbledore.

"Oh," said Slughorn, disappointedly. "Second on the left down the hall."

Dumbledore went to the bathroom. Slughorn went to the fireplace and looked at Harry while he warmed his wide behind.

"Don't think I don't know why he's brought you," said Slughorn. "You look very much like your father."

"Yeah, I've been told," said Harry.

"Except you've got your – " started Slughorn.

"My mother's eyes, yeah," said Harry, getting tired of hearing it.

"Hmpf," said Slughorn. "Yes, well. You shouldn't have favorites as a teacher, of course, but she was one of mine. Your mother, Lily Evans. One of the brightest I've ever taught. Vivacious, you know. Charming girl. Edward and Alphonse's mother, Trisha Elric, was very bright too, but she was hung up on Professor Van, or should I say Hohenheim Elric now. Shame though she had to be cursed by Antonin Dolohov. I heard that Hohenheim left his family when Trisha was still alive. He back with his sons now?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Did you meet him?" asked Slughorn.

"Yes, Edward looks exactly like P - Mr. Elric," said Harry. "They live by the Weasleys."

"They do, do they?" asked Slughorn. "How old are the boys?"

"Edward is sixteen and Alphonse is fifteen," said Harry. "Last year was their first year because Ed was part of the military at Amestris."

"I heard about that there was a youngest State Alchemist," said Slughorn. "Why was Edward transferred to Gryffindor?"

"Because the Death Eaters wanted him and he didn't want to join them," said Harry. "He called Voldemort 'Voldie' in front of the Death Eaters at the ministry."

Slughorn gave a shudder.

"Foolish, foolish," said Slughorn. "He could have been killed."

"But he wasn't," said Harry. "Well, almost, but his girlfriend saved his life. Well, he won't admit that he likes her, but she saved his life."

"Oh?" asked Slughorn. "Does she – ?"

"She doesn't go," said Harry. "Her grandmother won't let her. I think Ed said her name was Pinako Rockbell one time."

"Pinako Rockbell?" asked Slughorn.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"She's one...," started Slughorn. "Well, anyway, all very well for Dumbledore to talk, but taking up a post at Hogwarts just now would be tantamount to declaring my public allegiance to the Order of the Phoenix! I'm sure – "

"You don't have to join the Order to teach there," said Harry. "Most teachers aren't and not of them have ever been killed. Not unless you count Quirrell, and he got what he deserved seeing as he worked with Voldemort."

Slughorn gave another shudder. Harry said that he thought the staff was safer while Dumbledore was headmaster since Voldemort was scared of him and a few moments later while Slughorn thought, Dumbledore came back into the room.

"There you are, Albus," said Slughorn. "You've been a very long time. Upset stomach?"

"No, I was merely reading the Muggle magazines," said Dumbledore. "I do love knitting patterns. Well, Harry, we have trespassed upon Horace's hospitality long enough. Let's go."

Harry leapt to his feet. A few moments later, Harry and Dumbledore were going to the door. They were at the front door when...

"All right, all right, I'll do it!" said Slughorn.

"You will come out of retirement?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes," said Slughorn, impatiently. "I must be mad, but yes."

"Wonderful," said Dumbledore, beaming. "Then, Horace, we shall see you on the first of September."

"Yes, I daresay you will," said Slughorn.

"Oh, I shall tell you one more thing," said Dumbledore. "We have added another course to the school's curriculum. I thought that the students should know about Alchemy, so I've let the Alchemy professor return. He returned last year."

"Hohenheim Elric is teaching again?" asked Slughorn. "You know I can't – !"

"Yes, but you'll have to tolerate him," said Dumbledore.

"I'll want a pay raise then!" said Slughorn.

Dumbledore chuckled. He and Harry left.

"Now, I wonder how I should tell Professor Elric," said Dumbledore.

"He doesn't know?" asked Harry.

"No, he doesn't," said Dumbledore. "The headmaster of when Professor Elric came to school said that Edward is like his father. So, I would like to break the news gently since Hohenheim will have the same temper."

"Maybe you should have Mrs. Weasley tell him," said Harry. "Professor Elric and Ed and Al live close by the Weasleys."

"I think I shall have Mrs. Weasley, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Thank you for the suggestion."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"So, Dad," said Ed.

"Yes, Son?" asked Hohenheim.

It was later that morning and a month into the summer vacation, and Ed, Al, and Hohenheim were eating breakfast at their house in Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Who's going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Ed.

"You know I can't tell you, Edward," said Hohenheim.

"Why not?" asked Ed.

"Because I'm not supposed to tell you," said Hohenheim. "You have to find out for yourself."

"Just be patient, Brother," said Al.

"You know I'm not patient!" said Ed. "It's not my strong point."

"That's the truth," said Al.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" asked Ed.

"Boys, calm down," said Hohenheim. "Though, Edward, I can tell you when the results will come in."

"What results?" asked Ed.

"Your O.W.L. test results," said Hohenheim.

"You can tell me when my test scores are coming, but you can't tell me who the new teacher's going to be?" asked Ed.

"Edward...," said Hohenheim. "Calm down. You'll find out soon enough."

"Whatever," said Ed, as he stabbed at his breakfast.

Hohenheim sighed. He looked to the window and seen that a tawny owl was heading to the window. Ed and Al looked to see what Hohenheim was looking at. The owl came in through the window and landed in front of Ed. It held out its leg. Ed put his fork down and got the letter from the owl. The owl took a drink of Ed's orange juice and flew off.

"Hey!" said Ed. "Fucking bird."

"Edward," said Hohenheim. "Watch your language."

Ed ignored him and opened the test results. He read them and smirked.

"What is it, Brother?" asked Al. "Did you pass the tests?"

"What did you make?" asked Hohenheim.

Ed put the parchment down for Hohenheim and Al to see his results.

**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

**Pass Grades Fail Grades**

**OUTSTANDING (O) POOR (P)**

**EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E) DREADFUL (D)**

A**CCEPTABLE (A) TROLL (T)**

**Edward Hohenheim Elric has achieved:**

Astronomy O

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination A

Herbology O

History of Magic O

Potions O

Transfiguration O

Alchemy O

"Ten O.W.L.s," said Hohenheim. "Very good."

"Brother, these are great!" said Al. "Are you going to continue Divination?"

"I don't know," said Ed. "I need to think about it."

"After breakfast, we can go to the Weasleys," said Hohenheim. "You can show everyone your scores. But don't gloat, Edward."

"Me? Gloat?" asked Ed. "I don't gloat!"

"Yes, you do!" said Al.

"I do not!" said Ed. "When have I ever gloated?!"

"When you became the youngest State Alchemist!" said Al.

"I was just excited, Al!" said Ed.

"But what about the time-!" started Al.

Ed and Al argued for a few minutes until Hohenheim cleared his throat.

"Calm down, you two," said Hohenheim.

After breakfast, Hohenheim cleaned up. He, Ed, who had his scores in his pocket, and Al walked over to the Weasleys' house. Hohenheim knocked at the kitchen door. A few moments later, they heard Mrs. Weasley.

"Who's there?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Declare yourself!"

"It's Hohenheim Elric with his sons Edward and Alphonse Elric," said Hohenheim.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door and let Hohenheim, Ed, and Al inside.

"Hello," said Mrs. Weasley. "Would you like a spot of breakfast?"

"We just ate," said Hohenheim. "Sorry, Molly – "

"Sure!" said Ed. "I'm starved!"

"We just ate, Brother!" said Al. "You eat too much!"

"I can't help it!" said Ed. "I'm a growing boy!"

"You mean your ego is growing!" said Al.

Ed was about to send a retort when he seen Fleur and blushed. Al seen her and blushed as well. Mrs. Weasley made Hohenheim, Ed, and Al sit at the table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What did you get?" asked Harry.

Ed pulled out his scores and handed it over to Harry. Ron and Hermione leaned in so they could see as well.

"Ten O.W.L.s!" said Ron. "You even passed Divination!"

Ed smirked as he got the parchment back from Harry.

"What grades do you accept for your Alchemy class, Professor?" asked Hermione.

"I accept 'Exceeds Expectations' and 'Outstanding' students," said Hohenheim.

Ron looked disappointed.

"What score did you get?" asked Hohenheim.

"I got a lousy 'A'," said Ron.

"You've got an understanding of Alchemy, but you need more than that in Alchemy," said Hohenheim. "I'm sorry."

Ron didn't answer.

"Not everybody understands Alchemy," said Hohenheim. "I'll let you into a little secret."

Ron looked up.

"Dolores Umbridge, Voldemort, Cornelius Fudge, and Rufus Scrimgeour all failed my class," said Hohenheim. "Even Lucius Malfoy failed my class."

That made Ron feel a lot better and he started to eat his breakfast with gusto. Hermione, though, was still a little upset that Ed got better grades than she. Ed started in on the breakfast Mrs. Weasley gave to him.

"Hohenheim, Albus said that Slughorn will be the new teacher," said Mrs. Weasley.

At that, Hohenheim swore so violently that Fleur dropped her fork and knife and Mrs. Weasley admonished him. Harry, Ron, and Ed grinned while Hermione and Al looked scandalized.

"Hohenheim Van Elric!" said Mrs. Weasley. "How dare you swear like that in front of the children! Now I see where Edward gets his cursing!"

"I got it from the military and Winry's grandmother," said Ed.

"That's still no excuse!" said Mrs. Weasley. "What is it that you have against Horace?"

"He failed my class," said Hohenheim. "And he dared to side with Rita Skeeter, who also failed my class. I would just like to – !"

"You won't do any such thing," said Mrs. Weasley. "Not unless you want to be sent to Azkaban or fired. You'll just have to get along with him."

Hohenheim muttered that it'd be way easier said than done and went to eating his breakfast that Mrs. Weasley made for him.

"I suppose that's why Professor Dumbledore told me not to mention you, Professor," said Harry.

"Harry, when we're not in school, you can call me Mr. Elric," said Hohenheim.

"Okay," said Harry. "Professor Slughorn doesn't like you much either."

"Don't mention that name again, please, Harry," said Hohenheim. "It's enough that he's going to be a teacher there again. I should just ask for a pay raise."

"That's what he asked for after he found out you were teaching again," said Harry.

"Never mind then," said Hohenheim.

"You will be here when it's Harry's birthday, won't you?" asked Mrs. Weasley, changing the subject.

"It'd be pointless not to," said Hohenheim. "We live in the same village, Molly."

"Of course," said Mrs. Weasley. "When Arthur has a day off, we can all go to Diagon Alley together to get the children's school things after they get their booklists."

"All right," said Hohenheim.

"Oh, Edward, have you decided whether or not you'll stay with Amestris's military?" asked Hermione. "You said you would think about it."

Ed looked up at Hermione.

"I think you should quit, Edward, you're too young to be messing around in that Muggle army of yours," said Mrs. Weasley. "You could get more seriously hurt."

"But, Mum, it's his choice," said Ginny, who just sat down. "He can-!"

"Actually, the Parliament has put me on probation," said Ed. "They said they'll reinstate me after I finish school or turn eighteen. Whatever comes first."

"I think that's a good choice," said Mrs. Weasley. "At least some governments know what they're doing."

But Ed adopted the attitude that Hohenheim was exhibiting. He was stabbing at his food.

"Whose custody are you under now then?" asked Hermione.

"Dad's," Al answered for Ed. "The Parliament thought that since Dad came back, he should be able to be our legal guardian now. Brother's just angry that they put him on probation."

After Hohenheim, Ed, and Al left, Harry grinned when Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips.

"Sometimes men can be so childish," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Professor Slughorn didn't like Professor Dumbledore saying Mr. Elric's name either," said Harry.

"It seems they more than dislike each other," said Ron. "It seems they hate each other."

"Oh, Ronald," said Hermione. "I'm sure they don't hate each other."

"It sounds like they do," said Ginny.

"I theenk that Profeesor Elric needs to stop cursing," said Fleur. "It is vairy rude."

"Yes, it is," said Mrs. Weasley.

When Harry's birthday came, Hohenheim, Ed, and Al came with gifts for Harry. Hohenheim got Harry a copy of the Alchemy text book for the 'N.E.W.T' class, Ed got Harry a Deluxe edition of _Quidditch Through The Ages_, and Al got Harry...

"A pocket knife?" asked Harry.

"It's not just a pocket knife," said Al. "It's the knife that got destroyed at the Department of Mysteries. I fixed it for you."

"But how?" asked Mr. Weasley. "From what I've heard about the Department of Mysteries is that they use complex spells on some of their doors that won't let anything be repaired."

"I didn't fix it with magic, I fixed it with Alchemy," said Al. "I thought you'd want it fixed."

"But where did you get it?" asked Ron. "How did you get it?"

Everyone looked at Al.

"Well, Brother told me what happened in the Department of Mysteries and I felt sorry for Harry because Brother and me know how it feels to lose a parent, in Harry's case, a godfather," said Al. "So, I kind of went through Harry's trunk to find it."

"You went through my trunk?" asked Harry.

Al looked down.

"I'm sorry," said Al. "I just thought you'd want to have it to work again."

"Dear, you don't go through other people's things, even if it is for a good reason," said Mrs. Weasley.

Al didn't say anything.

"Don't be too hard, Molly," said Remus. "That's what James would have done."

"But he's not even – !" started Mrs. Weasley.

"It's okay," said Harry. "I'm glad Al fixed it for me."

Al gasped happily and looked up.

"How _did_ you get it fixed?" asked Bill, taking the knife. "It looks like it's brand new."

Al laughed sheepishly.

"Well, it's a complicated sort of alchemy," said Al. "I had to buy a lot of the steel used for the knife and it took me a while to get it right."

"How did you afford this book?" asked Ron. "It costs twenty Galleons! I thought you said you've been put on probation?"

"I am on probation, but I'm still getting paid," said Ed. "Suppose they don't want to lose a great asset to the military."

"Did you get your wand replaced, Alphonse?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah, I got it replaced the day after the school year ended," said Al. "Why?"

"Because Ollivander is gone too, besides Florean Fortescue," said Mr. Weasley. "His shop is empty. No sign of a struggle. No one knows whether he left voluntarily or was kidnapped."

"What will people do for wands?" asked Ginny.

"They'll make do with other makers," said Remus. "But Ollivander was the best, and if the other side have got him it's not so good for us."

"I know Ollivander," said Hohenheim. "He wouldn't leave his business to join the Death Eaters."

"Will you be coming with us to Diagon Alley?" asked Mr. Weasley, changing the subject.

"Yes, I suppose we are," said Hohenheim. "I have to get more ink and parchment for grading essays. If only Albus would let me use ink pens, but he's so set in..."

"Did you hear that Horace Slughorn would be taking his post back?" asked Remus.

"Molly told me because Albus wouldn't tell me himself," said Hohenheim.

Then Hohenheim took a stab at his slice of cake.

"So, what are you going to teach for sixth year?" asked Hermione. "Are we going to learn about alchemic amplifiers?"

"Yes, I'll teach about Alchemic amplifiers," said Hohenheim. "You'll just have to read the book when you buy it."

"What about the properties of the human body?" asked Hermione.

"Seventh year," said Hohenheim.

"Seventh?" asked Hermione.

"It's advanced and not to be taken likely," said Hohenheim.

"Oh," said Hermione. "And you'll be teaching about Human Alchemy, too."

"Yes," said Hohenheim.

"How many seventh years do you have, Professor?" asked Bill.

"So far, none," said Hohenheim. "I've had to teach them the basics, but they still didn't get it. Sometimes I wonder if magic has become a crutch."

"Are you saying that there shouldn't be magic?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No, no, I'm just saying that magic can't provide you with everything and that you shouldn't rely on magic all of the time," said Hohenheim. "For example, you can't make food from magic, but you can with alchemy. You can make bread from grass."

"That's all very good, but alchemy can only take you so far," said Mrs. Weasley.

"So can magic," said Hohenheim.

Mrs. Weasley and Hohenheim stared at each other.

"So, who's up to having more cake?" asked Mr. Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or FullMetal Alchemist. The only characters I own are Al's cat Miss Kitty and Ed's owl Win. This is the only time I will be saying this. You will, however, see things from the sixth Harry Potter book since it was necessary for the fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** Hi there! I'm glad you like it so far. I'm trying my hardest to stop saying 'seen' so often. Anyway, read and review!

**Chapter Three**

The next day, Ed and Al letters and booklists arrived from Hogwarts. Al's included a surprise: he'd been made Gryffindor Prefect. Al was very happy. He even let Miss Kitty sniff the badge and rub her cheek on it.

"Congratulations, son," said Hohenheim. "I'm proud of you."

Al laughed and showed Ed, who looked it over.

"Good job, Al," said Ed. "But you've been there for only a few months."

"I suppose Professor Dumbledore thought he'd be the best candidate for the job," said Hohenheim.

"You think so?" asked Al.

"Yes, Alphonse," said Hohenheim. "Maybe we can get you something special from Diagon Alley. What would you want?"

"I don't know," said Al. "I've always wanted a cat, but now I've got one. I want to try out for Quidditch, so can I have a broom?"

"Why would you want to try out for Quidditch?" asked Ed, giving the badge back. "It's really boring."

"Maybe to you, but I like it," said Al. "I've been watching and at the first game I seen, I seen the 'Snitch' before Ginny, but Harry's the original Seeker so he will be back on the team since Professor Umbridge is gone."

"You can still try out, Alphonse," said Hohenheim. "If that's what you want, go for it."

"Thank you, Dad!" said Al. "I want a really good broom!"

"Well, right now, the Firebolt is the best," said Ed. "And the next to best would be a Nimbus 2001."

"How do you know?" asked Hohenheim.

"Last year when I was staying at Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, I read Ron's _Which Broomstick_ book," said Ed. "I got bored. Harry's got a Firebolt and Ron's got a Comet Two-Sixty."

"Well, when we go to Diagon Alley, we can go to the broom store and see what broom would be best for you," said Hohenheim. "But do you even know how to ride a broomstick?"

"Bill told me how and I tried out on Charlie's," said Al. "I got a hang of it really quick."

"All right then," said Hohenheim. "We'll get you a broom."

"Thank you, Dad!" said Al.

Then he went up to his room.

"You think that he'll make the team?" asked Ed.

"I'm not for sure," said Hohenheim. "I expect Dumbledore made Harry Quidditch Captain and I heard he's the youngest Seeker on the team."

"So that's a no chance?" asked Ed.

"Yes, but we mustn't get Alphonse's hopes down," said Hohenheim.

"Shouldn't Al know?" asked Ed.

"No," said Hohenheim. "He needs to try the best he can."

"All right," said Ed, "if you say so."

"I'll have to get the money from the vault," said Hohenheim.

"Why don't you use your pocket watch?" asked Ed. "Weren't you reinstated?"

"Yes, but I've decided to stay a teacher so students can learn that there is more to the world than just magic," said Hohenheim. "It'll take hours to get the money from our vault."

"Are you going now?" asked Ed.

"I better," said Hohenheim. "It's best I Apparate. I can't stand the feeling though ."

Then Hohenheim apparated to Diagon Alley to go to Gringotts' bank. Al came down a few moments later.

"Where's Dad, Brother?" asked Al.

"He's at Diagon Alley," said Ed, "getting the money for our trip to Diagon Alley."

"Oh," said Al. "Brother, I don't think I'll make the team."

"Don't say that, Al," said Ed.

"I'm serious, Brother," said Al. "I haven't seen Harry play, but I know that he's a good player if he has a Firebolt. And Ginny is pretty decent. I would like to try Chaser, but I've heard Ginny is going to try that. There are only – !"

"Al, cool it," said Ed. "It'll be okay."

"All right, Brother," said Al.

It didn't take long for Hohenheim to come back though. He said that the goblins respected him too much, even though he didn't know why. Ed had him prove that he was really Hohenheim by transmuting something without a circle.

"All right, then," said Ed. "I'm convinced. Why didn't you ask me or Al anything?"

"Because even though they can copy your appearance, they couldn't replicate your auto-mail," said Hohenheim. "I heard the different footsteps. And I know that you wouldn't let anyone hurt Alphonse."

"Oh," said Ed.

"You boys wouldn't mind if we went to the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast Saturday, would you?" asked Hohenheim.

"No, I wouldn't mind," said Ed. "What about you, Al?"

"I wouldn't mind either," said Al. "How is it like there?"

"It's best you see yourself," said Hohenheim. "I've seen Fred and George's shop. It's quite impressive."

Saturday came around quickly. Hohenheim told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that he, Ed, and Al would be eating breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron. And that's where they were found when Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Hagrid, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came into the Leaky Cauldron. Ed was teasing Al about Al's crush on Luna and Hohenheim was talking to Tom the landlord who was wizened and toothless. Hohenheim, Ed, and Al then turned their attention to who all just came in.

"Hello, Hohenheim, I didn't expect yeh to be here," said Hagrid.

"No one told you that we'd be getting supplies today with everyone else?" asked Hohenheim.

"I suppose not," said Ed, "by the way the Weasleys look."

"I'm sorry," said Mr. Weasley. "I've been so busy with work."

"Don't worry about it," said Hohenheim. "See you later, Tom."

Tom nodded.

"Boys, are you ready?" asked Hohenheim.

"Yeah, I'm ready," said Al.

"Ah, I suppose so," said Ed.

Ed and Al stood up from their seats and followed Hohenheim and everyone else to Diagon Alley. They saw posters from the Ministry of Magic covering the windows of the windows that weren't boarded up. The posters were mainly of security advice or the pictures of the escaped Death Eaters that were on the loose, one being Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Cheery place, isn't it?" asked Ed, sarcastically.

"Well, it's all of what's been happenin'," said Hagrid. "They can't help but ter be afraid."

"But why be afraid?" asked Al.

"Alphonse, you're too young to understand," said Hohenheim.

After passing some phony protection item booths, they stopped. Mrs. Weasley consulted a list.

"I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first," said Mrs. Weasley. "Hermione wants new dress robes, and Ron's showing too much ankle. You must need new ones, too, Harry, you've grown so much – come on, everyone – "

"Molly, we don't all need to go to Madam Malkin's," said Hohenheim. "Why don't you and Arthur take Ginny to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's school books? I'll come with you since you need help carrying the books. Boys," Hohenheim looked at Harry, Ron, Ed, and Al, "you and Hermione go with Hagrid to Madam Malkin's, all right?"

"I don't know, Hohenheim," said Mrs. Weasley. "I mean..."

"They'll be fine with Hagrid, Molly," said Mr. Weasley.

"Are you sure?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Don' fret, they'll be fine with me, Molly," said Hagrid. "An' don' worry, Hohenheim, yer sons will be all righ'."

Mrs. Weasley didn't look entirely convinced, but she went with Hohenheim, Mr. Weasley, and Ginny to Flourish and Blotts to buy the books while Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ed, Al, and Hagrid set off for Madam Malkin's. Everyone they passed looked anxious and tightly knit groups. They finally got to Madam Malkin's and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ed, and Al went in while Hagrid stayed outside to stand watch. After Madam Malkin's, where they ran into Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, they were joined up with Hohenheim, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny. They went to the Apothecary where Ed, Al, Ginny, and Hermione bought supplies for Potions class. At the Owl Emporium, Harry, Ron, and Ed bought owl nuts for Hedwig, Pigwidgeon, and Win. Then they were all on their way to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, Fred and George's shop.

"We really haven't got too long," said Mrs. Weasley. "We'll just have a quick look around. We must be close, that's number ninety-two...ninety-four..."

"I think we've found it, Molly," said Hohenheim.

They stopped in front of a building that looked vibrant among the dull, poster-muffled shop fronts. Hohenheim was trying not to laugh while Ed and Ron burst out laughing, Harry joining in a few moments later. There was a purple poster with flashing yellow letters on the right hand window.

**WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT**

**YOU-KNOW-WHO?**

**YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT **

**U-NO-POO –**

**THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION **

**THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!**

"They'll be murdered in their beds!" Mrs. Weasley whispered angrily.

"No, they won't," said Ron, still laughing. "This is brilliant!"

"Lighten up, Molly," said Hohenheim, letting a snort of laughter out. "It's harmless."

"Harmless?!" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Harmless?!"

"I think it's great that they're brave like this," said Al.

Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything else as they all went inside, Hagrid staying outside of course.

"They're really busy," said Hohenheim.

"I'll say," said Ed.

Fred came over a few moments later. After Hermione told him about why she had a black eye and giving her the paste, Fred noticed Hohenheim.

"Hello, Professor," said Fred.

"Hello, Fred," said Hohenheim. "But just call me Mr. Elric. Quite an impressive shop you've got here."

"Thanks," said Fred. "We've got to thank you for – "

"For what?" asked Mrs. Weasley, waspishly.

"For, er, coming by," said Fred. "Right, Harry, let me give you the tour."

Then Fred and Harry left the group. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to follow Draco, Ed insisted that he should follow as well. Ed was allowed to join them. When they got to where Draco went to, Borgin and Burkes, Ron pulled out some Extendable Ears.

"I only have enough for three," said Ron.

"Don't worry," said Ed.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"I'll be right back," said Ed.

"Edward!" said Hermione.

But it was too late: Ed was already out from the cloak. He looked around and snuck into the shop without being seen. He hid himself behind a cabinet while Mr. Borgin, an oily-haired, stooping man, spoke with Draco, who didn't notice Ed hiding either.

"He better be careful," said Hermione.

"Sh!" said Ron.

They heard Draco talking.

"...you know how to fix it?" asked Draco.

"Possibly," said Borgin, in a tone that suggested he was unwilling to commit himself. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

'_Bring what in to see?'_ thought Ed.

"I can't," said Draco. "It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it."

Borgin licked his lips nervously.

"Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible," said Borgin. "I couldn't guarantee anything."

Draco sneered.

"No?" asked Draco. "Perhaps this will make you more confident."

Draco moved toward Borgin and pulled up his left sleeve and showed him something. Ed took a chance to look, but when he did, the sleeve was already coming down. Ed was only able to see a fraction of what was on Draco's arm. Ed looked at Borgin and saw him looking scared.

"Tell anyone," said Draco, "and there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family friend. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."

"There will be no need for – " started Borgin.

"I'll decide that," said Draco. "Well, I'd better be off. And don't forget to keep _that_ one safe. I'll need it."

"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?" asked Borgin.

"No, of course I wouldn't, you stupid little man, how would I look carrying that down the street?" said Draco. "Just don't sell it."

"Of course not...sir," said Borgin.

Borgin bowed.

"Not a word to anyone, Borgin, and that includes my mother, understand?" said Draco

"Naturally, naturally," said Borgin, bowing again.

Then Draco left looking pleased with himself. Borgin looked worried.

"I wonder what that was about?" whispered Ron.

"Dunno," said Harry. "He wants something mended...and he wants to reserve something in there...Could you see what he pointed at when he said 'that one'?"

"Look!" said Hermione.

Harry and Ron looked to see Ed coming out of his hiding place while Borgin was distracted and strolled up to the counter. All that could be seen of Ed from outside where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were his trademark braid and red trench coat with the flamel insignia.

"What may I do for you today?" asked Borgin. "Mr. ...Van?"

Ed didn't bother correcting him.

"So, you busy today?" asked Ed.

"Not particularly," said Borgin. "With the Ministry cracking down on Muggle haters."

"Must be hard for you," said Ed.

"What is he doing?" asked Hermione. "He has no idea what he's getting himself into!"

"And you would know what to do if it were you?" asked Ron.

"Be quiet, Master of Mystery!" snapped Hermione.

"Shush!" said Harry.

Hermione and Ron quieted and looked back to Ed.

"Are you here for any reason?" asked Borgin.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me if that necklace were for sale?" said Ed. "I would really like to know."

Borgin looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?" asked Borgin.

"Well, a friend I know really likes to collect pearls," said Ed. "And they like Dark Artifacts. So, I thought I should come to get it. How much is it?"

"A thousand and a half Galleons," said Borgin.

"Wow, guess I'd get my money's worth," said Ed. "But I wouldn't want to get it if it were already on hold. It isn't, is it?"

"No," said Borgin.

Ed sighed dramatically. He took out his State Alchemist pocket watch, the Parliament said he could keep it since he was just on probation, and made a point of showing the cover while he checked the time. Ed shut it and pocketed it. Borgin looked shocked.

"A State Alchemist, here?" asked Borgin. "You're too young!"

"Yeah well, that's what everyone tells me," said Ed. "So, is it being held for anyone?"

Borgin didn't answer.

"What about that skull?" asked Ed.

"No," said Borgin.

"So, everything is for sale?" asked Ed.

"Everything," said Borgin. "Now, get out!"

"If you say so," said Ed. "Oh, the last name's Elric, not Van. Dad took Mom's last name."

Then Ed left. Ed looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione under the cloak and then left to go back to Fred and George's shop where he was able to slip in unnoticed. Ed found Hohenheim and Al.

"Where were you, Brother?" asked Al. "We were worried!"

"I was just getting some fresh air," said Ed.

Hohenheim gave Ed a look.

"What?" asked Ed.

"Next time, tell me when you're going to go out," said Hohenheim.

"All right," said Ed. "Don't get so touchy, gramps."

"Very funny, Edward," said Hohenheim.

"That's not funny, Brother!" said Al.

"I was just joking," said Ed. "Yeesh, no one can take a joke anymore."

Then Harry, Ron, and Hermione came back in.

"Did you go with them?" asked Hohenheim.

"I'll tell you when we get home," said Ed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"So, let me get this straight," said Hohenheim, that night at dinner. "You, Harry, Hermione, and Ronald followed Draco Malfoy to Borgin and Burkes, which is in Knockturn Alley."

"Yeah," said Ed.

"What's that?" asked Al.

"It's the bad side of Wizarding London," said Hohenheim.

"Oh," said Al.

"We were under the Invisibility Cloak," said Ed.

"And then you got out from under the cloak and went in?" asked Hohenheim.

"I wasn't seen," said Ed.

"You listened in on what Draco was telling Borgin," said Hohenheim. "And you saw Draco show something on his left arm to Borgin?"

"Yeah," said Ed.

"Did you see what it looked like?" asked Hohenheim.

"Only a little bit," said Ed. "When I chanced a look, it was already being covered. It had a snake coming out of something."

"Hm," said Hohenheim. "Tell me what happened afterwards."

"I already told you," said Ed.

"Say it again, Edward," said Hohenheim.

Ed told him what happened afterwards. Hohenheim looked thoughtful.

"I've heard of that necklace before," said Hohenheim. "It kills instantly if you touch it with your bare flesh. The person who made it, as other Dark Wizards or Witches also, thinks it as funny. They like torturing muggles or muggle-borns."

"What was Mom?" asked Al. "Was she a muggle-born?"

"Yes, she was," said Hohenheim. "I'm a half-blood."

"What are we?" asked Al.

"I haven't done the math," said Hohenheim. "It doesn't matter anyway, though."

"I suppose not," said Ed. "Do you think we should tell Mr. Weasley?"

"We should, but we'd need proof," said Hohenheim. "And I'm sure he won't believe it with just the word of a sixteen year old, not that I don't believe you."

"So what am I supposed to do?" asked Ed.

"Keep it to yourself," said Hohenheim. "And if Draco is acting suspicious, tell me and I'll tell Professor Dumbledore."

"All right," said Ed. "Not like he'll believe it anyway."

"For right now, Edward, let's not think about it," said Hohenheim. "Let's enjoy the rest of the holidays."

"Uh-huh," said Ed.

During the last week of the holidays, Ed and Al played Wizard's Chess and read their upcoming year's school books. Hohenheim, on the other hand, prepared lessons for his classes. On the last day of the holidays, Al laundered all of the clothes because he knew that Ed would mess his clothes up. Al also wanted to do Hohenheim's laundry since he knew that Hohenheim was too busy with the lesson planning.

"You know I could do my own, Alphonse," said Hohenheim, looking up from his parchment.

"I know," said Al. "I just want to help."

"Did you do all of Edward's when he was active in the military?" asked Hohenheim.

"Yeah," said Al. "When we had the chance to stop and take a break. Brother didn't quite get the hang of it. Either that or it's because he's a little lazy."

"I am not!" Ed called from his bedroom.

Al laughed nervously. Hohenheim smiled.

"Do you think I'll be a good Prefect, Dad?" asked Al.

"Of course you will be, Alphonse," said Hohenheim. "Don't worry."

The next day, Hohenheim, Ed, and Al went to King's Cross Station without the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione. When at the platform, Hohenheim went to the teachers' cabins; Al went with Ed to find a compartment. After doing so and putting his trunk up on the rack and Miss Kitty on the seat, Al went to the Prefect's cabin. Win hooted from her cage as Ed got a book from his trunk and then sat back down on the seat. Ed crossed his legs and started to read the book he got out. It was _'Intermediate Alchemy'_, the book for Hohenheim's alchemy class. Hohenheim told Ed that he didn't have to take the class anymore, but Ed told him he wanted to so he wouldn't be so bored. He didn't want only six or seven classes, he wanted nine or ten.

A few moments later, Ed looked up to Miss Kitty's meow to see Hohenheim come in and sit across from him.

"Why aren't you with the other teachers?" asked Ed.

"Professor Slughorn is there," said Hohenheim. "You really don't know how much I can't stand the man, if he can be called one. He looks more like a – "

Hohenheim stopped when Harry, Luna, and Neville came in.

"Is it all right if we sit in here?" asked Harry.

"Go ahead," said Ed.

Then Harry, Luna, and Neville sat down after putting their trunks up onto the racks. Harry sat down by Ed, who went back to reading his book and Neville sat down by Harry and Luna sat down by Hohenheim.

"Where's Alphonse?" asked Harry.

"Prefect cabin," said Ed, turning the page.

"He's a Prefect?" asked Harry.

"Why do you think I said he was there?" asked Ed.

"But he's only been there for a few months last year," said Neville.

"Guess Dumbledore thought he'd make a good Prefect," said Ed.

"Are there going to be D.A. meetings this year, Harry?" asked Luna.

"No point now we've got rid of Umbridge, is there?" said Harry.

"I liked the D.A.!" said Neville. "I learned loads with you!"

"I enjoyed the meetings too," said Luna. "It was like having friends."

Ed looked at Luna and felt sorry for her. Ed exchanged a look with Hohenheim and Harry, they both felt sorry for her too. Then they heard whispering and giggling outside their compartment door which was caused by a group of fourth year girls.

"You ask him!" said a girl.

"No, you!" said another girl.

"I'll do it!" said a third girl.

One of them, a bold-looking girl with large dark eyes, a prominent chin, and long black hair pushed her way through the door.

"Hi, Harry," said the girl loudly and confidently. "I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane. Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with _them_."

"They're friends of mine," said Harry, coldly. "And one of my favorite teachers."

Romilda looked and noticed Hohenheim.

"Professor!" said Romilda. "I didn't..."

Then she left, sliding the door closed behind her.

"People expect you to have cooler friends than us," said Luna.

"Don't sell yourself short," said Ed. "You're cool. She didn't go up against Death Eaters, did she? None of those other girls did."

"That's a very nice thing to say," Luna beamed.

Then as she went back to reading her copy of _The Quibbler_, Harry and Neville spoke about their O.W.L. scores. Then Harry started to think about the prophecy and if Neville would have been the one with the scar or if there ever would have been one had Voldemort tracked down Neville.

"You all right, Harry?" asked Neville. "You look funny."

"Sorry, I – ," started Harry.

"Wrackspurt got you?" asked Luna, sympathetically.

"I – what?" asked Harry.

"A Wrackspurt," said Luna. "They're invisible. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy. I thought I felt one zooming around in here."

Hohenheim and Ed shook their heads while Harry and Neville started to talk about Quidditch. A little while later, Al, Ron, and Hermione came back from the Prefect cabin and sat down. Al sat down by Hohenheim, Hermione by Al, and Ron by Neville.

"Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up, I'm starving," said Ron. "Hi, Neville, Luna, Ed, and… Professor Elric? Aren't you supposed to be with the other teachers?"

"He isn't because of...," started Ed.

"Because I didn't want to," said Hohenheim. "Got to make sure Edward doesn't make trouble."

"Hey!" said Ed.

"Oh," said Ron. "Harry, Malfoy's not doing prefect duty. He's just sitting in his compartment with the other Slytherins, we saw him when we passed."

"What did he do when he saw you?" asked Harry, sitting up.

"Something rude!" said Al. "He made a...a..."

"What was the rude thing?" asked Harry.

"Oh, the usual," said Ron indifferently, demonstrating a rude hand gesture. "Sorry, Professor. Not like him though. What he did wasn't unusual, but why isn't he out there bullying first years?"

"Maybe he might think it's boring now," said Ed, still reading.

"Maybe he preferred the Inquisitorial Squad," said Hermione. "Maybe being a prefect seems a bit tame after that."

"What's the Inquisitorial Squad?" asked Al.

"Umbridge's little groupies," said Ed.

"Oh," said Al.

"I don't think that's it," said Harry. "I think he's – "

But before he could finish, the compartment door opened again to reveal a breathless third year girl. She stepped inside.

"I'm supposed to deliver these to Alphonse Elric, Edward Elric, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter," said the girl.

The mentioned people got the scrolls addressed to them that had violet ribbons tied around them to decorate them. The girl stumbled back out of the compartment. Ed put his book aside and unrolled his scroll. Al, Harry, and Neville unrolled theirs.

"What is it?" demanded Ron.

"They're invitations," said Ed.

_Edward,_

_I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch _

_in compartment C._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor H. E. F. Slughorn_

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" asked Neville.

"The new professor Dad hates," said Ed.

"I don't hate him, I just extremely dislike him," said Hohenheim.

"I wanted to let Miss Kitty out," Al pouted. "She doesn't like being cooped up in her carrier."

"You don't have to go, Al," said Ed.

"Are you going to go?" asked Al.

"I suppose," said Ed. "I want to see what that guy wants."

"Then I'll come too," said Al. "Hermione, will you let Miss Kitty out?"

"Of course," said Hermione.

Ed and Al left and a few moments later, Harry and Neville left under the Invisibility Cloak to see if Draco would be up to something. Hermione let Miss Kitty out of her carrier basket and Miss Kitty got on Hohenheim's lap. When Ed and Al reached compartment C, they saw that they were not Slughorn's only invites. There was a Slytherin from Ed's year, who glared at him; there were two seventh year boys that Ed and Al didn't recognize and Ginny. Ed and Al sat down by each other.

"You two must be Edward and Alphonse Elric," said Slughorn.

"Yeah," said Ed. "Who else?"

"Brother!" scolded Al. "Don't be so rude!"

"That's quite all right," said Slughorn. "Now, you must be Alphonse, correct?"

"Yes," said Al, nervously.

"You look like your mother," said Slughorn. "I see you made Prefect."

"Y...yeah," said Al.

"And you," said Slughorn, turning to Ed, "must be Edward. You look like your father."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," said Ed, crossing his arms and legs. "Heard you don't like him."

"Nonsense," said Slughorn. "He's a great teacher."

"Coming from someone who failed his class," said Ed, muttering under his breath.

"Brother!" said Al.

Ginny snickered. Harry and Neville came in a few moments later and Slughorn introduced everyone.

"I know Zambini already," said Ed. "I was in Slytherin last year."

"Really, that's what Dumbledore said," said Slughorn. "You know your father was..."

"I know," said Ed. "And it's not mysterious about Zambini's mother being a widow a seventh time. She obviously killed all of them."

"Watch it, Elric," said Zambini.

"Or what?" asked Ed. "You going to go crying home to your mummy?"

Zambini glared.

"You better be careful or Ed'll kick your butt," said Ginny.

"It's true," said Neville. "Ed really beat Dolohov up really bad. Of course, he got hit with the killing curse afterwards. But it bounced off his shoulder blade."

"Oh, really?" asked Slughorn. "Did you invent – ?"

"No, and it's none of your business, either," said Ed. "Come on, Al. No wonder dad doesn't like you."

Then Ed stormed out, his red trench coat flapping behind him. Al got up.

"Wait up, Brother!" said Al.

Then Al followed Ed out of the compartment.

"Well, he certainly has a temper," said Slughorn.

"You should have seen him last year," said Neville. "He always challenged Professor Umbridge."

Ed and Al came back into their cabin. Ed picked his book up and sat down while Al scooped up Miss Kitty and sat down by Hermione.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Don't ask," said Ed.

"Brother got really angry," said Al. "So we left. Professor Slughorn is really full of himself."

"Were there other students there besides you and Edward and Harry and Neville, Alphonse?" asked Hohenheim.

"There was Blaise Zambini," said Al.

"He's a Slytherin, right?" asked Ron.

"His mother is famous because she killed seven husbands and took their money," said Ed.

"And there was Ginny," said Al. "I don't know why he had her there. And then there was Cormac McLaggen."

"He knows the new Minister of Magic and has a famous uncle," said Ed.

"And there's this Marcus Belby," said Al. "His uncle Damocles invented the Wolfsbane potion."

"That's what Professor Lupin takes," said Hermione. "That's amazing!"

"But his father doesn't get along with his uncle," said Al. "Has the trolley come yet?"

"Yeah, we saved you some food," said Ron.

"Ah!" said Al. "Thank you!"

Then Al took a couple of Chocolate Frogs and a few pasties. Ed got some food too. He was starving. He didn't want any of the food Slughorn provided.

"It sounds like he's up to his old ways," said Hohenheim.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna, looking up from her magazine.

"Well, Professor Slughorn likes to gather the 'smartest' or 'most famous' students from the school," said Hohenheim. "He likes to call it the 'Slug Club'."

"That sounds cheery," said Ron, sarcastically. "Who would want to put up with that?"

"You'd be surprised," said Hohenheim. "Harry's mother was one of his favorites. So was Trisha."

"Did Mom put up with his shit?" asked Ed. "I know I'm not going to."

"Brother!" said Al, allowing Miss Kitty a bit of his pasty.

"No," said Hohenheim.

Ed smirked. A couple of hours later, it became dusk.

"I better get to my cabin," said Hohenheim. "You all get your robes on."

Hohenheim left the compartment. Al put Miss Kitty back into her basket carrier. Neville came back by himself a few moments later.

"Where's Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," said Neville. "He just put on his cloak and left."

Hermione and Ron shared a look.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** As I've said before, this is mostly about Ed and Al and Hohenheim. I know you would have probably wanted the details about what happened on the train between Malfoy and Harry, but Ed did not want me to put it in there because it wasn't about him. He's having one of those days. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review!

**Chapter Five**

Harry was late coming to the castle. He immediately went to the Gryffindor table that was in the Great Hall and sat in between Ron and Hermione. Ed and Al were sitting across from them.

"What happened to your nose, Harry?" asked Al.

"Why, what's wrong with it?" asked Harry, reaching for a spoon.

"It's covered in blood!" said Hermione. "Come here. _Tergeo!_"

"Thanks," said Harry, feeling his now clean face. "How's my nose looking?"

"It looks fine," said Ed. "Why wouldn't it?"

"What happened?" asked Hermione. "We've been terrified!"

"I'll tell you later," said Harry.

He noticed that Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were listening in. Even Nearly Headless Nick was trying to.

"But – !" started Hermione.

"When he says later, he means it," said Ed. "You want everyone hearing and gossiping?"

"He's got a point, you know," said Ron.

"Oh, shut up," said Hermione.

Harry grabbed for chicken and chips (fries), but they vanished before he was able to get any; they were replaced by desserts.

"You missed the sorting," said Hermione.

"Hat say anything interesting?" asked Harry.

"The hat said that all of the school houses should unite to face the enemies," said Al.

"Dumbledore say anything about Voldemort?" asked Harry.

"No," said Ed. "Probably saving it for after the feast."

"Snape said Hagrid was late for the feast –" said Harry.

"You've seen Snape?" asked Ron. "How come?"

"Bumped into him," said Harry.

"He was only a little late," said Hermione. "Look, he's waving at you, Harry."

Harry looked up to the staff table and grinned at Hagrid, who was indeed waving at him. He was surprised to see Trelawney sitting at the table. He then looked at Hohenheim and Slughorn. It seemed that Hohenheim wanted nothing more than to beat Slughorn up since he was glaring daggers, and Slughorn wanted to curse Hohenheim since he was glaring daggers as well. Harry was surprised that Dumbledore didn't notice it. Or Dumbledore might have decided to just ignore it. Then Harry looked to the Slytherin table to see Draco miming the shattering of Harry's nose.

"So, what did Slughorn want from you?" asked Ed.

"To know what really happened at the Ministry," said Harry. "Especially after Neville said about what happened with you and the killing curse. He wanted to know if it was true."

"It's none of his fu – I mean, stupid business," said Ed.

"They even tried to ask us about it on the train," said Hermione.

"What do you mean, tried?" asked Harry.

"Once they seen Dad, they lost their courage," said Al. "I think they thought they'd get into trouble or something."

"There has been much talk about it amongst the ghosts," said Nick.

Then Nick said how he told the other ghosts that Harry could talk to him about anything with confidence. Ron insulted Nick and Nick left. Dumbledore then stood and opened his arms widely, showing his injured hand.

"The very best of evenings to you!" said Dumbledore, smiling broadly.

"What happened to his hand?" gasped Hermione.

"Gross," said Ed.

Everyone else noticed Dumbledore's blackened right hand. Dumbledore shook his purple-and-gold sleeve over his injury.

"Nothing to worry about," said Dumbledore, airily. "Now, to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you..."

"His hand was like that when I saw him over the summer," said Harry. "I thought he would have it cured by now, though...or Madam Pomfrey would've done."

"It looks as if it died," said Hermione, with a nauseated expression. "But there are some injuries you can't cure...old curses...and there are poisons without antidotes..."

"Or like what Mom got cursed with," said Ed.

"Yes, something like that," said Hermione.

"...and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," said Dumbledore. "Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise. Professor McGonagall tells me Edward Elric did the last game last year. I hear it was quite colorful. Hopefully he can do it again."

Everyone turned to Ed, who blushed in embarrassment. Dumbledore smiled at Ed. Then he continued his announcements.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year, Professor Slughorn," said Dumbledore, as Slughorn stood up for a moment.

"Dad doesn't look too pleased," said Ed.

"You're not joking," said Ron. "He looks like he's ready to – "

"Sh!" said Hermione.

"Professor Slughorn is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

The word 'potions' echoed all over the Hall as people wondered whether they had heard right, all except for Ed and Al.

"Potions?" asked Ron and Hermione. "But you said – !"

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising his voice so that it carried all over the muttering, "will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"No!" said Harry.

"But, Harry, you said that Slughorn was going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts!" said Hermione.

"I thought he was!" said Harry.

"Why don't you look surprised?" Ron asked Ed and Al.

"Because Dad told us that he was the old Potions professor," said Ed.

"Why didn't you tell us for?" asked Ron.

"Dad told us not to," said Al.

As Snape raised a hand in lazy acknowledgment from the loud applause that came from the Slytherin table, Harry swore he could detect a look of triumph on the features he loathed so much.

"Well, there's one good thing," said Harry savagely. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"That job's jinxed," said Harry. "No one's lasted more than a year...Quirrell actually died doing it...Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for..."

"You complete that sentence and I'll kick your fucking ass," said Ed.

"Why?" asked Harry. "He's a rotten toe rag!"

"But that doesn't mean you should talk like that," said Al.

"Every life has value," said Ed. "No matter how much you don't like the person. Though, there are certain..."

"He might just go back to teaching Potions at the end of the year," said Ron, reasonably. "That Slughorn bloke might not want to stay long-term. Moody didn't."

After the hall quieted down, he spoke of Voldemort and how everyone should be careful and abide by the security restrictions that the teachers would impose on them and to report anything strange or unusual.

"But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish," said Dumbledore. "And I know that your top priority is to be well-rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

Hermione and Al sprang up and darted ahead to fulfill their prefect's duty of shepherding the first year Gryffindors. Ron, however, stayed behind with Ed and Harry who didn't want to be caught up in the crowd.

"What really happened to your nose?" asked Ron.

"Malfoy broke it," said Harry.

"Figured something like that," said Ed.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Malfoy kept miming something to do with a nose," said Ron, darkly.

"Yeah, well, never mind that," said Harry, bitterly. "Listen to what he was saying before he found out I was there..."

Harry told Ed and Ron what he overheard about Draco's boasting of being a Death Eater. Only Ed seemed to be convinced.

"Come on, Harry, he was just showing off for Parkinson," said Ron. "What kind of mission would You-Know-Who have given him?"

"I don't know," said Ed. "It could be possible."

"Not you too!" said Ron.

"How d'you know that Voldemort doesn't need someone at Hogwarts?" asked Harry. "It wouldn't be the first – !"

"I wish yeh'd stop sayin' tha' name, Harry," said Hagrid, shaking his head.

"Dumbledore uses that name," said Harry, stubbornly. "So do Professor Elric and -- "

"Yeah, well, tha's them, innit?" said Hagrid mysteriously. "So how come yeh were late, Harry? I was worried."

"Got held up on the train," said Harry. "Why were _you_ late?"

"I was with Grawp," said Hagrid, happily. "Los' track o' the time. He's got a new home up in the mountains now, Dumbledore fixed it – nice big cave. He's much happier than he was in the forest. We were havin' a good chat."

"Really?" asked Harry.

"He get those arrow heads out?" asked Ed.

"Oh yeah, he has," said Hagrid. "He's really come a far way with his speech. Yeh'll be amazed. I'm thinkin' o' trainin' him up as me assistant. Like how you had Alphonse help you with your job as a State Alchemist, Edward."

"That's good," said Ed. "But I've been put on probation until I turn eighteen or graduate."

"Really?" asked Hagrid. "Well, I'll be...anyway, I'll see yeh tomorrow, firs' lesson's straight after lunch. Come early an' you can say hello ter Buck – I mean Witherwings!"

Then Hagrid left after raising an arm in cheery farewell. Harry, Ron, and Ed looked at each other as they stood by the oak front doors of the castle.

"You're not taking Care of Magical Creatures, are you?" Harry asked Ron.

"No, you're not either, are you?" Ron said to Harry.

Harry shook his head.

"And Hermione, she's not either, is she?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head again. He and Ron looked at Ed.

"Are you?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Ed.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because I don't want to be bored," said Ed. "I'm taking all of the classes that were on my O.W.L. exams."

"Because you don't want to be bored?" asked Ron.

"Just taking five or six classes will bore me," said Ed.

"But won't you be overwhelmed?" asked Harry.

"Nah," said Ed. "It won't be too much. Well, see ya."

Ed waved and started up the stairs. The next morning, Ed and Al went ahead to breakfast ahead of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ed and Al were talking about when Al should submit his name for Quidditch tryouts when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came and sat by them where Ron and Harry told Hermione about the conversation with Hagrid.

"You're taking his N.E.W.T. classes?" Hermione asked Ed.

"Yeah, so what?" asked Ed.

"But you'll be the only one in class," said Hermione.

"So?" asked Ed. "I'll have an advantage, then."

"But...it's a dangerous class," said Hermione.

Ed burst out in laughter.

"I like his classes," said Al. "They're interesting."

Ron would have retorted, but Hermione shot him a look not to.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry.

Ed stopped laughing.

"I dealt with more dangerous cases," said Ed. "Hagrid's class is easy compared to the other things Al and I have dealt with before, right, Al?"

"Yeah," said Al.

A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall came down to the Gryffindor table to sort out the schedules. It only took a few seconds to give Al his schedule. Al took off for his first class after thanking Professor McGonagall. After doing Al's schedule, McGonagall looked over Ed's requests.

"All of the classes?" asked McGonagall.

"Hm, maybe not Divination," said Ed. "You can take that off, but I want to take the other classes."

"Why do you want to take your father's class?" asked McGonagall. "You already know everything that he's teaching."

"I know, I just want to take the class," said Ed. "See how he teaches it."

McGonagall sighed.

"You want Care of Magical Creatures?" asked McGonagall.

"Yeah," said Ed. "It's an exciting class."

"But you'll be about the only one," said McGonagall.

"So?" asked Ed.

"Astronomy?" asked McGonagall.

"Yup," said Ed. "Everything but Divination."

"You're going to have a full plate, Elric," said McGonagall.

"I look forward to it," said Ed. "Oh, take out History of Magic. Too boring for my tastes."

"All right," said McGonagall. "But you're still going to have a full plate."

"I don't care," said Ed. "I can't wait."

"What are you going to do after school?" asked McGonagall.

"I don't know," said Ed. "Well, can I have my schedule?"

Then McGonagall sighed again and gave Ed his schedule. She did Neville's schedule, then Hermione and Lavender's, and finally, she got to Ron and Harry. First, she spoke to Harry.

"So, Potter, Potter...," said McGonagall, consulting her notes. "Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration...all fine. I must say, I was pleased with your Transfiguration mark, Potter, very pleased."

"Hey, what about mine?" asked Ed.

"Of course, Elric," said McGonagall. "But I expected nothing less from you."

She turned back to Harry.

"Now, why haven't you applied to continue with Potions?" asked McGonagall. "I thought it was your ambition to become an Auror?"

"It was, but you told me I had to get an 'Outstanding' in my O.W.L., Professor," said Harry.

"You did when Professor Snape was teaching the subject," said McGonagall. "Professor Slughorn, however, is perfectly happy to accept N.E.W.T. students with 'Exceeds Expectations' at O.W.L. Do you wish to proceed with Potions?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I didn't buy the books or any ingredients or anything – "

"I'm sure Professor Slughorn will be able to lend you some," said McGonagall. "Do you want to take Alchemy? You have scored an 'E' in that class. Professor Elric takes 'A' and above."

"Hey, I thought he only took 'E' and above?" asked Ron. "That's what he told me-!"

"He changed it to give the students a chance," said McGonagall. "Will you be taking it?"

'_Dumbledore probably made him,'_ thought Ed.

"Yeah, I suppose," said Harry. "Professor Elric did give me the book for my birthday."

"All right then," said McGonagall. "Here's your schedule. By the way – twenty hopefuls have already put down their names for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I shall pass the list to you in due course and you can fix up trials at your leisure."

A few minutes later, Ron was cleared to do the same subjects as Harry. Then Harry, Ron, and Ed went to the common room as Ron grew excited at the amount of free time they got.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took me so long to update! I hope you like these chapters! Review please! No flames!

**Chapter Six**

The common room was empty except for a half dozen seventh years, including Katie Bell, the only remaining member of the original Gryffindor Quidditch team that Harry had joined in his first year.

"I thought you'd get that, well done," said Katie. "Tell me when you call trials!"

"Don't be stupid," said Harry, "you don't need to try out, I've seen you play for five years."

"You mustn't start off like that," Katie said warningly. "For all you know, there's someone much better than me out there. Good teams have been ruined before now because Captains just kept playing the old faces, or letting in their friends..."

She looked at Ron for a second then turned to Ed while Ron looked down at his feet.

"I've heard that your brother wants to try out," said Katie.

"Yeah, so?" said Ed.

Harry looked at Ed.

"You never mentioned that to me," said Harry.

"You never asked," said Ed. "Besides, I told Al to put his name on the list after lunch."

"Can he fly good?" asked Katie.

"Should be," said Ed.

"What do you mean?" asked Katie.

"Well, we just got his broom a week or two ago," said Ed. "And he's been practicing while I read my school books."

"When did he learn to fly?" asked Ron.

"Your brother taught Al when he was staying at your house when he was expelled for that time," said Ed.

"Oh," said Ron.

"I hope he's good," said Katie.

Then she left.

"Why didn't you tell us he could fly?" asked Ron.

"Like I said to Harry, you didn't ask," said Ed. "Besides, you've known Al long enough. He's really shy."

"He's not doing it to impress Ginny, is he?" asked Ron.

"No," said Ed. "He's moved on to someone else."

"To who?" asked Harry.

"She's in Ravenclaw," said Ed.

"Ravenclaw?" asked Ron. "Who in Ravenclaw?"

"I wonder how Professor Snape teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Ed, changing the subject. "Bet he's better than Umbridge."

"Hey!" said Ron. "Who does Al like in Ravenclaw?"

But Ed didn't answer. An hour later, Ed, Harry, and Ron went down to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom four floors below. Hermione was already waiting outside the room, carrying an armful of heavy books and looking put-upon.

"We got so much homework for Runes," Hermione said anxiously. "A fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and I've got to read these by Wednesday!"

"Shame," yawned Ron.

"You wait," Hermione said resentfully. "I bet Snape gives us loads."

"He probably will," said Ed.

The classroom door opened as Ed spoke, and Snape stepped out into the corridor, his sallow face framed as ever by two curtains of greasy black hair. Silence fell over the group immediately.

"Inside," said Snape.

Harry and Ed looked around as they entered. Snape had imposed his personality upon the room already. It was gloomier than usual since the curtains had been drawn over the windows and was lit by candlelight. New pictures were on the walls, many of them showed people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," said Snape, shutting the door and going to behind his desk, as Hermione put her book back into her bag. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention."

Snape looked around the class.

"You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe," said Snape

'_You believe...like you haven't watched them all come and go, Snape, hoping you'd be next,'_ Harry thought scathingly.

"Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities; given this confusion, I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject," said Snape. "I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T work, which will be much more advanced."

Snape set off around the edge of the room, speaking now in a lower voice; that the class had to crane their necks to keep him in view.

"The Dark Arts," said Snape, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible. Your defenses must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures" – he indicated a few of them as he swept past – "give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse" – he waved a hand toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony – "feel the Dementor's Kiss" – a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall – "or provoke the aggression of the Inferius" – a bloody mass upon the ground.

Ed quickly looked away from the last picture as it reminded him of that one night he and Al tried the forbidden. Parvati asked if an Inferius had ever been seen or not and Snape said that they probably would be used again. Snape went back to his desk.

"Now, you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells," said Snape. "What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

Ed and Hermione both raised their hands. Snape looked at everyone around the room and then to Ed and Hermione. His lip curled.

"Mr. Elric?" asked Snape.

Hermione put her hand down in disappointment. Ed put his hand down as he answered.

"The advantage is that you can surprise your enemy since they wouldn't know what you'd hit them with," said Ed. "It gives you about only a split-second advantage. Not very much, but at least it's something."

"Precisely," said Snape. "Those who use magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some" – he looked at Harry – "lack. You will now divide into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking_. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in _equal silence._ Carry on."

About half the students were taught by Harry in the secret Defense class. Everyone of the group knew how to produce a Shield Charm, but he hadn't taught how to use it without speaking. Unknown to Harry or anybody else, Ed already could do nonverbal spells. Ed instantly blocked his partner's spell.

"Excellent work, Mr. Elric," said Snape. "Twenty points to Gryffindor. Tell me, did you practice outside of school or did you already know how to?"

"I read about it in the library last year," said Ed.

Snape didn't say anything else. Ten minutes later, Hermione blocked Neville's hex without speaking, but Snape didn't award anything. After Defense Against the Dark Arts, where Harry earned a detention, was Harry, Ron, and Ed's free period. Harry got a letter from Dumbledore, releasing him from his detention with Snape. Harry, Ron, and Ed started on their Defense homework and Ed finished a few minutes before lunch.

"How did you get done so quickly?" asked Ron.

"Because it was easy," said Ed.

"Why don't you help us?" asked Ron.

"Nah," said Ed.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"I'm going to go to lunch early," said Ed. "Get the good stuff before it's taken."

Then Ed put his essay up in his trunk and then went down to lunch. Ed saw Al telling McGonagall that he'd want to try out for the team. McGonagall put his name down and Al went to where Ed was sitting.

"I see you had Professor McGonagall put your name down," said Ed.

"Yeah," said Al. "I thought that you were right and I should. She said that she was surprised you didn't ask about putting your name in for the commentator."

"Thanks for reminding me," said Ed.

Then Ed got up, went to McGonagall, and had her submit his name to the commentator list. Ed went back to sit next to Al.

"What class do you have next, Brother?" asked Al.

"Care of Magical Creatures," said Ed. "I'm probably the only one in his class."

"Why?" asked Al.

"Probably because the other people are too scared to take it," said Ed.

"But why do you think they're so scared?" asked Al.

"Don't ask me," said Ed. "So, how was your morning?"

Then Al went into detail about his morning classes.

"First I had History of Magic," said Al. "I think I was the only one besides Ginny taking notes. Everyone else was sleeping or daydreaming. That must be why some people don't pass the class. And then there was double Potions."

"How was Slughorn as a teacher?" asked Ed.

"He acted kind of funny," said Al.

"How so?" asked Ed.

"Well, he had some big cauldrons full of potions," said Al. "One was a love potion; another was polyjuice potion, some truth potion, and liquid luck."

"Liquid luck?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, you take two tablespoons at breakfast for a perfect day," said Al. "He took it twice in his lifetime. He said he took it when he was twenty-four and fifty-seven. He didn't say what for though. Then he looked as if he were thinking about a great time or something. I think he was playacting. I think he's really strange."

"Strange is an understatement," said Ed. "Did he treat you differently?"

"Well, he kind of ignored me," said Al.

"He what?!" asked Ed.

"I suppose it's because I didn't go to the Ministry of Magic like you did," said Al.

"That's no excuse!" said Ed. "He shouldn't have ignored you!"

"Who ignored you, Alphonse?" asked Hermione, as she, Harry, and Ron joined Ed and Al for lunch.

"Professor Slughorn," said Al.

"Why did he do that?" asked Hermione.

"Because he's a bastard," said Ed.

"Professor Dumbledore said he was a collector," said Harry. "He likes to surround himself with the most famous or smartest people."

"But Alphonse _is_ smart," said Hermione.

"Maybe it's because Al looks up to Ed too much," said Ron.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Al.

"Nothing is wrong with that," said Hermione.

"When I go to his class, I'm going to – " started Ed.

"Do nothing," said Hermione. "Do you want detention?"

"I don't care!" said Ed. "No one hurts Al's feelings and gets away with it!"

"Then talk to Professor Dumbledore," said Ron. "I'm sure he'd be able to do something about it."

"Yes, you could do that," said Hermione. "Professor Dumbledore likes for everyone to be treated equally."

"Well, he better do something about it or I will," said Ed.

"Brother!" said Al.

"I mean it, Al," said Ed. "Remember what I said last year? I said that if anyone treated you wrongly, I'd kick their asses."

"I remember," said Al. "But I don't want you to get into trouble."

"I won't get into trouble if Dumbledore does something to correct it," said Ed.

Al nodded. He continued eating.

"You have Care of Magical Creatures next, don't you, Edward?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ed.

"Can you tell Hagrid that we're sorry for not taking his class?" asked Hermione.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" asked Ed.

"Because...because we wouldn't be able to," said Hermione.

"Why not?" asked Ed.

"Because...," started Hermione.

"Hagrid won't want to listen to us," said Ron. "He'll think we're taking his class."

"If you want to be an Auror, you'll need to take that class," said Ed.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. "It didn't say on the pamphlet."

"Of course it wouldn't," said Ed. "You'd have to think it common sense. If you're going to be an Auror, you need to know about everything that you'd be going up against, even animals. You wouldn't know if you're going to encounter any type of magical creatures."

"You've got a point," said Hermione.

"Of course I do," said Ed.

"Well, that's why there are spells," said Ron. "So we can just stun them."

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to go back to the military once your probation is over?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe," said Ed. "I probably will."

"Then why are you bothering in continuing your education here?" asked Ron.

"Because I have nothing else to do," said Ed.

"And to protect me," said Al.

"And that," said Ed.

After lunch, Ed went to Care of Magical Creatures while Al went to Divination and Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room to do their essays. Harry, Ron, and Hermione finished just when the bell rang for the afternoon's double Potions. Ed was already waiting in line.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione reached the double Potions classroom, they saw that Ed was already waiting outside. They went to Ed. There were nine other people waiting to go inside the classroom: Four Slytherins, one being Draco; four Ravenclaws; and one Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan.

"Harry," Ernie said portentously, "didn't get a chance to speak in Defense Against the Dark Arts this morning. Good lesson, I thought, but Shield Charms are old hat, of course, for us old D.A. lags."

Ed rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, especially since Hermione and I were the only ones who could do it _nonverbally_," said Ed, sarcastically.

Ernie looked at Ed and frowned as the Ravenclaws snickered along with Ron.

"Why are you in Gryffindor anyway?" asked Ernie. "Surely Dumbledore should have said why."

"Well, he thought that it'd be best to put me in Gryffindor so some of the Slytherins wouldn't get the idea of finishing me off," said Ed. "He thought that Dad and Al would want me to be in one piece. Can't have what happened at the Ministry."

Ron burst out laughing. The dungeon door opened and Ron stopped laughing and the Ravenclaws stopped snickering. Slughorn greeted Harry and Zabini with particular enthusiasm. He tried to greet Ed, but Ed ignored him as he went to sit down by Hermione and Ron. Harry and Ernie joined the table. Ernie sat furthest away from Ed as he could. The table was by a gold colored cauldron that filled Ed up with the most pleasing scents: the stew his mother made and the smell of machine oil grease mixed with lilacs.

"Now then, now then, now then," said Slughorn. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making_..."

"Sir?" asked Harry, raising his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?" asked Slughorn.

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything," said Harry. "Ron doesn't either. We didn't realize we'd be able to do the N.E.W.T., you see – "

"Ah, yes," said Slughorn. "Professor McGonagall did mention...not to worry, my dear boy, not to worry at all. You can use ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of old books here. They'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts..."

Slughorn went to a corner cupboard and gave Harry and Ron each a copy of the book and tarnished scales.

"Now then," said Slughorn, returning to the front of the class. "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?"

He indicated the cauldron nearest the Slytherin table. It looked to be plain water boiling. Ed and Hermione raised their hands. Slughorn pointed to Hermione. Ed growled as he lowered his hand.

"It's Veritaserum," said Hermione. "A colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth."

"Very good, very good!" said Slughorn happily. "Now" he pointed to a cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table – "this one here is pretty well known...Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too...Who can – ?"

Hermione raised her hand before anyone else. Ed knew Slughorn wouldn't pick him, so he didn't even try to rise up his hand.

"It's Polyjuice Potion, sir," said Hermione.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here...yes, my dear?" said Slughorn, looking at Hermione.

"It's Amortentia!" said Hermione, breathlessly.

"It is indeed," said Slughorn. "It seems almost foolish to ask, but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" said Hermione, gushing.

"Quite right!" said Slughorn.

Slughorn and Hermione went on to discuss the characteristic distinguishes of the potion. He gave Hermione twenty points for Gryffindor.

"Amortentia doesn't really create _love_, of course," said Slughorn. "It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room. Oh yes, when you have seen as much as life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love...Now, it is time for us to start work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," said Ernie, pointing at a small black cauldron on Slughorn's desk.

Ed rolled his eyes as Slughorn acted surprised.

"Oho!" said Slughorn. "Yes, that. Well, _that_ one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. I take it," he turned to Hermione, who let out an audible gasp, "that you know what Felix Felicis does, Miss Granger?"

Ed rolled his eyes again as Hermione answered excitedly, "It's liquid luck! It makes you lucky!"

Everyone else in class, except Ed, sat up straighter. Even Draco was paying more attention.

"Quite right," said Slughorn. "Take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis. Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that your endeavors ten do succeed...at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" asked Terry Boot.

"Because it'd make the world less fair than it already is," said Ed.

Slughorn looked at Ed and then back to Terry Boot.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence," said Slughorn, ignoring Ed's comment. "Too much of a good thing, you know...highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly and very occasionally..."

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" asked Michael Corner with great interest.

"Twice in my life," said Slughorn. "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days."

He gazed dreamily into the distance.

'_Faker,'_ thought Ed.

"And that," said Slughorn, "is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson. One tiny little bottle of Felix Felicis. Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt. Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competitions...sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only...and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary! So, how are you to win my fabulous prize?"

Then Slughorn went on to tell the students to turn to page ten in their potion books so they could try to make the Draught of Living Death. He told them to start. Everyone pulled their cauldrons toward them and started adding weights to their scales. Ed turned to page ten and started in on his work. He and Hermione were tying with each other on the progress of the potion. Then to Hermione's, and Harry's, surprise, Ed looked at the root and squashed it with the hilt of the knife. Ed scooped up the juice and put it into his cauldron, making the potion into the lilac color that it was supposed to be in. Harry wondered if Ed was looking at his copy that Slughorn had lent to him. But Ed wasn't looking at Harry's borrowed copy; he figured it out on his own. Harry started back on his. Then Ed stirred it counterclockwise seven times and as he was going to stir it an eighth time counterclockwise, Ed accidently stirred it clockwise.

"Fuck!" said Ed.

"Edward!" said Hermione, scandalizedly.

But Ed didn't listen. He was looking at his potion. It turned to a pale pink color.

"How did-?" started Hermione.

"I don't know!" said Ed. "It was an accident!"

"Well, follow the book!" said Hermione.

Ed didn't listen to her advice; instead, he continued to do the same as he mistakenly did the first time. Ed and Harry's potions were the only ones with the correct color. Harry's by the instructions by the previous owner of his borrowed book, and Ed's by pure accident and luck.

"And time's...up!" called Slughorn. "Stop stirring, please!"

Slughorn then moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comments, but occasionally gave the potions a stir or a sniff. At last he reached the table where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ed, and Ernie were sitting. He smiled ruefully at the tar-like substance in Ron's cauldron. Ernie's was a navy color. Slughorn nodded approvingly at Hermione's potion and then looked at Harry's.

"The clear winner!" Slughorn cried to everyone in the dungeon. "Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good Lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent. She was a dab hand a Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are – one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"

"What about my potion?!" said Ed. "You didn't even look at mine!"

"Oh, well, let me see then," said Slughorn.

He looked at Ed's and then compared it with Harry's.

"Hm, it looks like you did excellent as well," said Slughorn. "I see that Severus wasn't bluffing when he said you were the best in his class. What to do?"

"Maybe you could give me a bottle too," said Ed. "What do you say?"

"Well...," said Slughorn. "I don't know."

"It'd seem awfully unfair to only give it to Harry," said Ed. "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore wouldn't like to hear about favoritism."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," said Slughorn. "And besides, I wouldn't want Professor Dumbledore to be upset at me...all right. You'll get one. And you will tell your brother I'm sorry, won't you?"

"Sure," said Ed. "Don't worry about it."

"Good, I don't want him to be upset," said Slughorn. "He is a really good student. I was just feeling a little off before lunch. I'm sure you understand."

Then Slughorn went to his desk and got Ed a small bottle of Felix Felicis as well and handed it to a smirking Ed.

"Thanks," said Ed. "You will stop ignoring my brother, won't you? I have this terrible habit of going after people who don't treat Al with all the respect he deserves, follow?"

"Yes, I understand," said Slughorn. "That's admirable of you to look after your brother and stick up for him."

"Glad we got that cleared up," said Ed, slipping the bottle into his inner pocket.

Ed was feeling a mixture of delight and guilt. Delight at seeing the furious looks on the Slytherins' faces, but he felt guilty because Al was ignored when he was in the class earlier.

'_I'll give this to Al,'_ thought Ed. _'He deserves it more than I do.'_

A few moments later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ed were at the Gryffindor table for dinner sitting by Al. Harry just got finished telling about the book he was given.

"I s'pose you think I cheated?" asked Harry, aggravated by Hermione's expression.

"Well, it wasn't exactly your own work, was it?" asked Hermione, stiffly.

"He only followed different instructions to yours and mine," said Ron. "He took a risk and it paid off. Ed must've copied off Harry."

"No, I didn't," said Ed. "I just examined the bean and accidently made the wrong stir. Which reminds me. Here you go, Al."

Ed took out the small, wax-sealed phial and handed it to Al.

"What is this, Brother?" asked Al.

"The liquid luck stuff," said Ed. "I want you to have it."

"But why?" asked Al. "You won it, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I thought you should have it," said Ed. "I don't believe in luck, you know that."

"But, Brother, it's yours," said Al.

"Have it, Al," said Ed. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

Al sighed.

"Are you sure, Brother?" asked Al.

"I'm sure, Al," said Ed. "Just remember, you can't use it in tests, sporting events, try-outs, or any other organized events, okay?"

"Of course not," said Al. "That'd be cheating! Thank you, Brother!"

Al hugged Ed. Then Al put the liquid luck potion into his inner pocket while Ed ruffled his hair.

"Brother!" said Al.

Ed chuckled.

"You don't have to worry about Slughorn ignoring you anymore," said Ed. "I talked to him."

"You mean you blackmailed him," said Ron.

"I did no such thing," said Ed. "I just told him that if he didn't want to be reported, he'd give Al the respect he deserves."

"That still sounds like blackmailing to me," said Ron.

"That's because it is," said Hermione.

"Brother!" said Al.

"It wasn't blackmail, all right!" said Ed. "Now, just drop it!"

"Harry, you shouldn't follow the instructions that book gives you," said Hermione.

"Come off it," said Harry. "Nothing bad happened!"

"Hang on," said a voice to Harry's left.

Everyone looked to see Ginny sitting by Harry.

"Did I hear right?" asked Ginny. "You've been taking orders that something someone wrote in a book, Harry?"

"They weren't orders, Ginny," said Ed. "They were suggestions. If they were ordering Harry to do it, they'd say that it would kill Harry if he didn't."

Ginny frowned at Ed's remark and then at the book.

"Ginny, it's nothing," said Harry. "It's not like, you know, Riddle's diary. It's just an old textbook someone has scribbled on, that's all. They're just tips like Ed says."

"But you're still doing what it says?" asked Ginny.

"Come on, what could be so bad about following tips from the previous owner?" asked Ed. "I mean, it's not like it's from Voldemort or something."

Hermione snatched Harry's book from Harry's bag and put it onto the table as Harry said in protest, "Hey!"

"_Specialis Revelio!_" said Hermione.

Nothing happened.

"Finished?" asked Harry. "Or d'you want to wait and see if it does a few back flips?"

"It seems all right," said Hermione. "It really does seem to be...just a textbook."

"Good, then I'll have it back," said Harry.

Harry snatched it from the table, but it fell to the floor. Harry seen something scrawled on the bottom of the back cover. Before Harry could get it, Ed snatched it up and looked at the back cover as well.

_This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince_

Ed gave the book back to Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Later that night, when he was sure everyone was asleep; Ed snuck out of bed, went to his trunk, got out his potions book, and snuck to the end of Harry's bed to where Harry's trunk was. Ed opened Harry's trunk and looked through it. He got Harry's school bag and looked through it until he found what he was looking for. Ed then copied the scribbled notes into his book and replaced Harry's book and shut the trunk. Ed went to his trunk and put his book back.

Ed crawled back into bed, smirking to himself, and went to sleep. The next morning, Ed almost slept through breakfast, but he was able to wake himself up in time. Ed got dressed very quickly and stuffed his books and wand into his bag and ran to the Great Hall. He went to the Gryffindor table and sat down in-between Harry and Al.

"Brother," said Al. "You're awake!"

"Of course I am," said Ed. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"We tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't wake up," said Harry.

"You should have tried calling Brother a pipsqueak or something," said Al. "That always works."

"Al!" said Ed. "I am not short and you know it!"

"You could have fooled me, Brother," said Al. "I'm taller than you."

"Only by two inches!" said Ed. "And that's not fair! I'm the older brother! I'm supposed to be taller than you!"

"That's not always the case," said Hermione. "Sometimes, the younger sibling is – "

"Don't you think that I already know that?!" said Ed. "But this is different! I should be taller!"

Al laughed.

"It's not funny!" said Ed.

"When is Alchemy class?" asked Harry, changing the subject.

"It's after lunch," said Hermione.

"Hey!" said Ed. "Don't change the subject!"

"I wonder if we'll have any homework," said Hermione.

"We probably will," said Ed. "It'll be really easy though."

"Maybe for you, but not for everybody," said Ron.

But, surprisingly, Hohenheim didn't assign homework in the first class.

"But why aren't we getting homework?" asked Ron.

"Do you want homework in the first class?" asked Hohenheim. "I could assign some if you want me to."

"No, you don't have to," said Ron.

"We're just wondering why," said Harry. "All of the other classes have been assigning homework."

"I know," said Hohenheim. "But I'm not assigning homework because you've had those classes ever since you've started Hogwarts or entered third year. This is still a new class. I want to give you a chance."

"Is that why you let the grade be 'Acceptable' so we can continue?" asked Neville.

"Yes," said Hohenheim. "I am not going to assign homework until next class, but I do want everybody to read the first chapter of _Intermediate Alchemy_."

"But why isn't it called _'Advanced Alchemy'_?" asked Hermione.

"Because you won't be in 'advanced' until you reach seventh year," said Hohenheim.

"What's in 'advanced'?" asked Draco.

"Human transmutation, forbidden alchemy, homunculi, and medicinal alchemy," said Hohenheim. "And we will be learning the composition of the human body. We'll also find out what happens when you try to perform a forbidden transmutation."

"Why then?" asked Terry Boot.

"Because that coincides with forbidden alchemy, that's why," said Hohenheim. "Today, we are going to review what we did last year."

Even with that one break, the first week of school was still hard for the sixth years. Since Ed had copied the scribbled notes, he had been following the tips as did Harry. Hermione didn't like how Harry and Ed followed the tips because she didn't like to stray from the "official" instructions. Harry had tried to let Ron copy, but Ron couldn't decipher the notes as good as Ed or Harry could. Hermione was getting tired of hearing about the Half-Blood Prince from Harry. Al didn't know what to think about Ed following different instructions.

"But, Brother," said Al. "It's not right."

"How is it not right?" asked Ed.

It was Saturday evening and Ed and Al were doing their homework in the Gryffindor common room. Ed and Al were talking in hushed whispers.

"I don't know," said Al. "But you should follow the instructions from the book!"

"You're starting to sound like Hermione," said Ed. "Besides, Al, this person who did the corrections seem to be smarter than the author of this book."

"What do you mean, Brother?" asked Al.

"Well, Hermione is following all the instructions that the writer of the book wrote, but her potions don't look like any of the results that the author wrote," said Ed.

"Really?" asked Al.

"Yeah," said Ed. "And the potions Harry and I make by following the Half-Blood Prince's instructions turn out perfectly."

"Wow," said Al. "But...shouldn't you tell a teacher about it?"

"No way!" said Ed. "I'm keepin' the instructions. They'll just make me erase 'em, you know that."

"But...," started Al.

"Al, if it were dangerous, then I wouldn't be doing what it says, you know that," said Ed. "You do, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know," said Al. "But what if there's something awful in there?"

"I won't use any of the spells that are dangerous," said Ed. "I promise, okay?"

"Okay, Brother," said Al. "I just don't want you to be expelled either."

"I won't be," said Ed. "Don't worry so much. Besides, I'm not going to use any of the spells. I'll just use a defensive spell or use alchemy. Probably alchemy."

"You promise?" asked Al.

"I promise," said Ed. "And you've got to promise me something."

"What is it, Brother?" asked Al.

"You need to keep Miss Kitty in your dormitory or not let her close to Crookshanks," said Ed.

"Why?" asked Al.

"Because pretty soon, Crookshanks and Miss Kitty will be having kittens together," said Ed.

"What do you mean, Brother?" asked Al. "Do you mean they...?"

"Maybe, but you need to be careful with how close you let Miss Kitty near Crookshanks," said Ed. "I know you'd want to keep all of the kittens."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Al. "They would be her babies."

Ed rolled his eyes and looked to the table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at. Al looked as well. They seen Harry get up and go to the portrait hole and go out.

"I wonder where he's going," said Al.

"I think he's going to Professor Dumbledore's office," said Ed. "Some sort of lessons or something like that."

"Brother, how did you get the tips anyway if they were in Harry's book?" asked Al.

"Well, uh," said Ed. "Remember when I almost slept in Tuesday morning?"

"You went through his things?" asked Al.

"Yeah," said Ed. "I didn't steal it; I just copied the words onto my book pages."

"But how?" asked Al.

"I used a copy spell," said Ed. "It was really easy."

"Brother...," said Al.

"What?" asked Ed.

Al sighed and looked back to Ron and Hermione.

"Are you still going to try out?" asked Ed.

"I don't know," said Al.

"Come on, Al," said Ed. "You're really good. Dad and I saw you flying on your broom quite a bit after Dad got it for you."

"I know, but Harry will want Ron, Ginny, and Katie on," said Al. "I won't stand a chance."

"You don't know that, Al," said Ed. "I'm not going to let you back out, you got it?"

"Okay, Brother," said Al. "Thank you."

"No problem, Al," said Ed. "Let's go to the kitchens, I'm starved."

"But we just ate a couple of hours ago!" said Al.

"I know, but I'm still hungry!" said Ed. "Come on, Al, you're a Prefect, you can be out later than the other people. Don't you want some of those éclairs?"

"I guess I do," said Al. "I didn't get to have any today."

"Great," said Ed. "Let's go."

Then Ed and Al put their homework into their bags, put them in their trunks, and then they both left to go to the kitchens for some food.

"Where do you think they're going?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "Alphonse doesn't have rounds tonight."

"Maybe they're going to try to sneak somewhere," said Ron.

"They wouldn't do that!" said Hermione. "Alphonse is a Prefect!"

"So?" asked Ron. "When has that mattered?"

Hermione didn't answer.

As Ed and Al went to the kitchens, they ran into Hohenheim.

"What are you two doing out of Gryffindor tower?" asked Hohenheim.

"We were just going to the kitchens," said Ed.

"Brother's hungry again," said Al.

"Hey!" said Ed. "Don't forget that you want those éclairs!"

Al blushed in embarrassment. Hohenheim chuckled.

"What are you doing out, old man?" asked Ed. "Don't the extreme elderly need their sleep?"

"Funny, Edward," said Hohenheim. "I was just going to the kitchens myself."

"You were?" asked Al. "What for?"

"For warm milk I bet," said Ed, sarcastically.

"No, I don't like milk warm," said Hohenheim. "It tastes disgusting. We can all go to get something from the kitchens."

"Okay," said Al. "Let's go!"

Hohenheim chuckled again. He, Ed, and Al went on their way to the kitchens. After going to the kitchens for food, Hohenheim walked Ed and Al back to Gryffindor tower.

"I could stay in there all day!" said Ed, munching on a croissant.

"And get really big?" asked Al.

"Hey!" Ed protested. "Take that back!"

"Why, because it's true?" asked Al.

Ed glared as Hohenheim chuckled. Once back at Gryffindor tower, Al said the password as the Fat Lady winked flirtatiously at Hohenheim. The Fat Lady swung forward to let Ed and Al into the portrait hole entrance. She swung shut.

"You're not coming through?" the Fat Lady asked Hohenheim.

"No, I have to go back to my quarters," said Hohenheim. "Have a good evening."

Then Hohenheim tilted his head and then left, leaving the Fat Lady blushing and giggling. As Ed and Al sat at the table Ron and Hermione sat at, Hermione glared at Ed as he gave Ron the last couple of croissants since he was 'full.'

"What?" asked Ed. "If you wanted something, I could've gotten it for you."

"It's not that," said Hermione. "You're following the instructions, too, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" asked Ed.

"But how did you get the instructions?" asked Ron.

"If I told you, it'd be unoriginal," said Ed.

"Brother sneaked into Harry's trunk," said Al.

"Al!" said Ed.

"Edward!" said Hermione. "How could you?"

"It wasn't stealing," said Ed.

"But why did you do that?" asked Ron.

"Because I want to have the best results," said Ed. "Anything wrong with that?"

"I suppose that makes sense," said Ron.

"But...but that's cheating!" said Hermione.

"It is not," said Ed. "The 'Half-Blood Prince' just happens to be smarter than the guy who wrote the Potions book."

"Libatius Borage," said Hermione, sternly.

"Yeah, that guy," said Ed. "Even you have to admit it."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Still working on your homework?" asked Ed.

"It's really hard," said Ron. "It's bloody..."

"Bloody what?" asked Al.

"Bloody hard," said Ron.

"What is it about?" asked Al.

"Its sixth year work," said Hermione. "And Ronald needs to learn how to do it himself."

"I suppose that's true," said Al. "I have to get back on my homework."

"It's getting pretty late," said Ed. "We can finish it tomorrow."

"All right, Brother," said Al, yawning. "I've got to find Miss Kitty."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

As Ed and Hermione predicted, the sixth years' free periods were not for blissful relaxation that Ron had anticipated but to try to keep up with the vast amount of homework that was being set for them. While Harry barely understood half the things Professor McGonagall told them, Hermione had to ask more than one to repeat herself. Ed, however, didn't ask because he immediately wrote everything down of what McGonagall told them. If it weren't for Hermione having to have McGonagall repeating everything, Ron wouldn't be able to keep up. And to Hermione's increasing resentment, Harry's best subject became Potions, thanks to the Half-Blood Prince. Ed was already great at Potions, the tips just made him better, which still made Hermione angry.

They even had a lot of homework in Hohenheim's class. Everyone, except for Ed, kept asking Hohenheim to repeat himself or to break it down for them to understand. But it was somewhat of a relief that they didn't have to do any spells for Alchemy, which sort of became a favorite subject for some students. Since Ed was the only student for Hagrid's class, Hagrid told him not to bother coming since it was pointless just to teach him.

"Are you sure, Hagrid?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Hagrid. "No point in teachin' only you."

"If you're sure," said Ed.

"Yeah, yeh are takin' more classes than Harry probably is," said Hagrid. "Yeh need all the free time yeh can get."

"All right," said Ed. "How's Al doing in classes?"

"He's doin' really great," said Hagrid. "Though, he did ask me when cats start to mate after class one day."

Ed put a hand to his face.

"Yeh happen to know why he asked?" asked Hagrid.

"Yeah, his cat Miss Kitty is about a year old," said Ed. "I told him to keep Miss Kitty away from Crookshanks the best he could."

"Well, it might already be too late," said Hagrid. "I saw Miss Kitty skulking around lately."

"Oh, my...," started Ed. "Crap."

"There's nothin' wrong with a cat havin' kittens," said Hagrid. "Jus' a part o' life."

"I know, but you don't know how much Al loves kittens and cats and...," said Ed. "He'll want the whole batch of kittens and he'll be begging dad and Professor Dumbledore to be able to keep them all when he knows..."

Hagrid chuckled.

"Yeh'll figure somethin' out," said Hagrid. "Yeh better go to the tower so yeh can get to yer homework. I hear yer father is settin' a lot o' homework."

"Yeah, he is," said Ed. "See you."

Then Ed left. The second Saturday of term was raining. Ed and Al, as usual, sat by Harry, Ron, and Hermione at breakfast. The post owls arrived and they were all soaking wet. Harry was surprised to see Hedwig coming to him with a package. Pigwidgeon came to Ron with a similar package, but he was tired out and exhausted. Harry and Ron got the packages off and opened them.

"Ha!" said Harry, seeing that it was a new copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_.

"Oh good," said Hermione, delightedly. "Now you can give the graffitied copy back."

"Are you mad?" asked Harry. "I'm keeping it! Look, I've got it all thought out."

Then Harry switched book covers of his two potions books. He put the old cover on the new book and the new cover on the old one. Hermione looked scandalized.

"I'll give Slughorn back the new one," said Harry. "He can't complain, it cost nine Galleons."

"Brother, isn't that Win?" asked Al.

Ed looked and seen that it was Win. She landed in front of Ed as the owl for the _Daily Prophet_ landed in front of Hermione. Win dropped the letter that was in her beak and then took a drink of Ed's juice and then took off.

"Who is it from, Brother?" asked Al.

"I got to look at it first," said Ed.

"Are you expecting anything?" asked Ron.

"If I was, I wouldn't be surprised," said Ed, opening the envelope and taking out the letter. "It's from Winry."

"Winry?" asked Al. "How did she Win know where she lived?"

"Owls are very smart animals," said Hermione, as she paid the owl for the newspaper.

"Did you send her something?" asked Ron.

"Why does everybody suspect me?" asked Hermione.

"Because you always butt into everyone's businesses," said Ron.

Hermione glared at Ron.

"No, it wasn't Hermione who sent Winry anything," said Ed, after reading the letter. "Winry just said that Win arrived at her house and knew it was my owl because Professor Dumbledore used my owl to tell her about my auto-mail."

"What else did she say, Brother?" asked Al.

"She said she's worried about us and wonders if we're okay," said Ed. "She also asked about my auto-mail and if I grew any since the last time she's seen me."

"Well, you have grown a bit during the summer because of that lighter auto-mail," said Hermione. "Maybe you should ask if she can come to adjust it again."

"And have her exposed to this world again?" asked Ed. "Nah, I'll wait until the Christmas holidays to get it done."

"But, Brother," said Al.

"It'll be fine," said Ed. "Now, any new news?"

"Oh, er," said Hermione.

The delivery owl long gone and Hedwig and Pigwidgeon back at the owlery, Hermione unfolded the paper and scanned it.

"No new deaths," said Hermione. "But there have been more dementor attacks and an arrest."

"Excellent," said Harry. "Who?"

"Stan Shunpike," said Hermione.

"Who?" asked Ed.

"What?!" asked Harry, startled.

"'_Stanley Shunpike, conductor on the popular Wizarding conveyance the Knight Bus, has been arrested on suspicion of Death Eater activity,' _" read Hermione. "_'Mr. Shunpike, 21, was taken into custody late last night after a raid on his Clapham home...' _"

"Stan Shunpike, a Death Eater?" asked Harry. "No way!"

"He might have been put under the Imperius Curse," said Ron, reasonably. "You never can tell."

"Who is he?" asked Ed.

"Oh, you haven't heard of him before, have you?" asked Hermione.

"If we have, I wouldn't have asked!" said Ed.

"Brother, calm down," said Al.

"Stanley Shunpike is the conductor of the Knight Bus," said Hermione. "The Knight Bus is a triple-decker bus for wizards and witches."

"Wow!" said Al. "That sounds neat!"

"Uh-huh," said Ed, sarcastically. "Is it purple with polka-dots?"

"It's purple but it doesn't have polka-dots," said Hermione. "I don't appreciate your sarcasm, Edward. Anyway, it doesn't look like he's been put under the Imperius Curse. It says here he was arrested after he was overheard talking about the Death Eaters' secret plans in a pub. If he was under the Imperius Curse, he'd hardly stand around gossiping about their plans, would he?"

"It sounds like he was trying to make out he knew more than he knew," said Ron. "Isn't he the one who claimed he was going to become Minister of Magic when he was trying to chat up those veela?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "I dunno what they're playing at, taking Stan seriously."

"What's a veela?" asked Ed.

"It's what Fleur is," said Hermione. "They're beautiful, but when they get very angry, they turn into creatures and attack you."

"So they're like Sirens?" asked Al.

"Yes, you can say that," said Hermione.

"What are Sirens?" asked Ron.

"They're from Greek Mythology," said Hermione. "They are beautiful women who sit on a rock in the middle of the ocean and sing. They lure sailors to their death with their songs. The lucky ones drown."

"What do you mean the lucky ones?" asked Harry.

"The Sirens eat the other ones who don't drown when the ship crashes into their rock," said Hermione. "They look like what veelas look like when they're angry when the ship crashes."

"Eurgh," said Ron. "I prefer veela."

"I'm sure you do," said Hermione.

Ginny came over and sat by Al.

"Are you still going to try out, Alphonse?" asked Ginny.

"I suppose so," said Al.

"You're going to try out for the team?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Al. "I told Dad and Brother that I wanted to after I got the Prefect badge, but..."

"But what?" asked Ginny.

"Brother's the one who made me sign up," said Al. "I tried withdrawing my name, but Professor McGonagall wouldn't let me."

"Good thing, because we need new people on the team," said Ginny. "I saw you fly."

"You have?" asked Al. "When?"

"The other day after dinner," said Ginny. "You're pretty good."

"You think so?" asked Al.

"Of course," said Ginny. "See you at the pitch."

Then Ginny left.

"Anyway, they just probably want to look as though they're doing something," said Hermione, frowning as she changed the subject back to the _Daily Prophet_. "People are terrified. You know the Patil twins' parents want them to go home? And Eloise Midgen has already been withdrawn. Her father picked her up last night."

"What!" said Ron. "But Hogwarts is safer than their homes, bound to be! We've got Aurors and all those protective spells, and we've got Dumbledore."

"Not all the time," said Ed.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"His seat has been empty as often as Hagrid's has this past week," said Hermione.

Harry and Ron looked up at the staff table and saw the place where Dumbledore usually sat empty.

"I think he's left the school to do something with the Order," said Hermione, in a low voice. "I mean...it's all looking serious, isn't it?"

"What's the Order?" asked Al.

"The Anti-Voldemort group," said Ed.

"Oh," said Al.

A few minutes later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ed, and Al went to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione and Ed went to the stands to watch.

"No book?" asked Hermione.

"Nah," said Ed. "I told Al I would watch all of it, and I'm keepin' my word."

"Oh," said Hermione. "Which position is Alphonse trying for?"

"No idea," said Ed. "Probably not Seeker. Maybe Keeper or a Chaser. He doesn't like what the Beaters do."

"I wouldn't think he would," said Hermione.

A few minutes later, the tryouts started. After a couple of hours, Harry had his team selected and unfortunately, Al wasn't on the team. He was beat by Demelza Robins for Chaser and by Ron for Keeper since Al fumbled Ginny's penalty. Al was upset that he hadn't made the team so he went on his way back to Gryffindor tower.

"Hey, Al, wait up!" Ed called out.

A few moments later, Ed caught up with Al and they went to the Gryffindor tower together. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Hagrid's, Harry was feeling a bit bad for Al. Hermione knew what he was thinking.

"Come on, Harry, don't feel guilty," said Hermione. "You had to pick the best for your team. And let's face it; Ron was the best for the team."

"Hermione, you don't get it, do you?" asked Ron.

"Get what?" asked Hermione.

"Do you know what type of broom that he's gotten?" asked Ron.

"No," said Hermione.

"He's got a Firebolt," said Ron. "He said that he would have been happy with a cheaper model, but Ed and Professor Elric made him get the Firebolt because they wanted him to have the best. Now he won't be able to ride it or use it in a Quidditch match."

"So?" asked Hermione.

"As I've said before, you're good on girl feelings, but you don't get guys at all," said Ron.

Hermione looked affronted.

"Well, he'll get over it," said Hermione. "It's just Quidditch."

It was Harry's and Ron's turn to look affronted.

"If for some reason I can't play, have Al play, okay?" asked Ron.

"That's what I was going to do," said Harry. "I don't want Cormac McLaggen playing."

"There, it's all settled," said Hermione. "No need to feel guilty now."

Hermione went ahead of them to Hagrid's cabin.

"She's still a bit of a rude know-it-all, isn't she?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry.

After Hagrid accepted Harry, Ron, and Hermione's excuses, he asked about the try-outs.

"Al said he was going to try for the team," said Hagrid. "Did he make the cut?"

"Er, no," said Harry.

"Why not?" asked Hagrid.

"Well, he just didn't cut it," said Hermione. "He fumbled Ginny's penalty and Demelza Robins was a tad bit better than he was in the Chaser bit."

"He couldn't have been that bad," said Hagrid.

"He wasn't bad," said Harry. "He's just..."

"Just what?" asked Hagrid.

"Too timid," said Harry.

"I wouldn't put it past him," said Hagrid. "He got a gentle soul, he does. Oh, Hermione, yeh best keep Crookshanks a good distance from Miss Kitty."

"Ed was telling me that the other day," said Hermione.

"What for?" asked Ron. "They both get along."

"Miss Kitty is in heat," said Hagrid. "Alphonse, being the person he is, didn't realize it until he asked me after class a couple days ago."

"Oh no," said Hermione. "I was meaning for my parents to get Crookshanks neutered, but I never got around to asking them."

"What's neutered?" asked Ron.

"It's where you take your pet to a veterinarian, sort of a Healer for animals, and have them make your pet not able to have babies," said Hermione.

"Then why didn't they do that with Miss Kitty?" asked Ron.

"They don't have that branch of medicine in Amestris," said Hermione.

After talking for a bit longer, including about Aragog, Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off to the castle for dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Gryffindor table, after having been encountered by Slughorn, to sit by Ed and Al, they saw that Al was looking a little depressed. Ginny was sitting by Al trying to cheer him up. She looked up when Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down.

"Al, don't be so upset," said Hermione. "There's always next time."

Al didn't answer. Ginny gave Hermione a scathing look and then looked at Harry. Harry got her meaning.

"Er, Al," said Harry.

Al looked at Harry.

"If Ron can't, er, for any reason play, then you can be the Keeper," said Harry.

"Are you sure?" asked Al.

"Of course I am," said Harry. "Your problem is being nervous."

"And timid," said Hermione.

Ron stomped on Hermione's foot.

"I'd rather have you being the backup Keeper than Cormac McLaggen," said Harry. "He isn't right for the team."

"You mean it?" asked Al, starting to feel better.

"Yes, I do," said Harry.

Al's eyes happily lit up.

"Thank you!" said Al.

"No problem," said Harry.

"See, I told you he would," said Ginny. "See you."

Then she left to sit with her friends.

"Are you going to Slughorn's dinner?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Ed.

"Why not?" asked Hermione.

"Told him we needed to do our homework," said Ed.

"But you're done with your homework!" said Hermione.

"I'm not," said Al. "I still have Transfiguration to work on."

"I don't want to go by myself," said Hermione.

"Aw, that's too bad," said Ed. "You finished, Al?"

"Yeah," said Al. "Let's go."

Then Ed and Al went on their way to the Gryffindor common room. Al got his homework while Ed got a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink and joined Al at a table by the window.

"What are you going to do, Brother?" asked Al.

"Write a letter to Winry," said Ed. "I didn't get a chance to earlier."

As Ed was about to write a letter to Winry, he spotted the _Evening Prophet_ lying on the table by his bottle of ink. Ed put down the quill and got the newspaper. Al looked up from his homework as he heard Ed look through the pages and then stop.

"What is it, Brother?" asked Al.

"Mr. Weasley is in here," said Ed.

"Is he okay?" asked Al.

"Yeah, he's fine," said Ed. "He's just been to the Malfoys' mansion."

"What for?" asked Al.

"'_This second search of the Death Eater's residence does not seem to have yielded any results,'_" read Ed. "_'Arthur Weasley of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects said that his team had been acting upon a confidential tip off.' _"

"Who could have tipped him off?" asked Al.

"Probably Harry," said Ed, folding the paper up. "Draco isn't stupid enough to take whatever it was he wanted home or to school."

"So, you really think Draco was telling the truth?" asked Al.

"Yeah, he was all right," said Ed. "I think he's up to something. Of course...no one else believes it except for Dad."

"But what do you think he's up to?" asked Al. "Do you think it's dangerous?"

"I don't know what he could be up to, Al, but I do know that if Voldemort gave the order, then it is dangerous," said Ed. "He probably gave the job to Draco because he's pissed that Mr. Malfoy got caught by the Ministry."

Ed put the paper aside and picked up his quill. He dipped the quill into the ink and then started to write.

_Hey Winry,_

_Everything's fine here. Decided to stay at Hogwarts_

_a little while longer. My auto-mail is fine. You make_

_the best auto-mail, so don't worry. And I might have_

_grown a little bit. Why don't you come for Christmas,_

_Winry? Dad bought a house and it's by the Weasleys._

_You should remember two of them. Ron and Ginny_

_Weasley. Dad could come and get you. You could also_

_bring Granny if she wants to come. You can check my _

_auto-mail then too. Thanks for the letter, Winry. Oh,_

_Al's cat might have kittens soon. Not for sure when _

_though._

_See you at Christmas,_

_Ed_

Ed folded up the letter. He looked up to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting by him and Al.

"When did you get here?" asked Ed.

"A few moments ago," said Harry. "Who were you writing to?"

"None of your business," said Ed, blushing.

"Brother was writing back to Winry," said Al.

"Al!" said Ed, blushing more.

"Your girlfriend?" asked Ron.

"She's just my mechanic!" said Ed, still blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Al.

"Al, not you too!" said Ed. "I'm going to mail this off!"

Then Ed stomped off. Hermione shook her head at Harry and Ron, who were laughing. Al smiled and went back to his homework. Hermione then picked up the newspaper that was discarded by Ed earlier. She read the article about Mr. Weasley.

"It was my tip-off!" said Harry. "I told him at King's Cross about Malfoy and that thing he was trying to get Borgin to fix! Well, if it's not at their house, he must have brought whatever it is to Hogwarts with him!"

"Brother said that Draco isn't stupid enough to bring it to school or keep it at home," said Al. "I have to agree. It would be too suspicious or dangerous. In plus, we were all searched when we arrived."

"I wasn't," said Harry.

"That's because you were late," said Hermione. "Filch ran us all over with Secrecy Sensors when we got into the entrance hall. Any Dark Object would have been found. Crabbe had a shrunken head confiscated. So you see, Malfoy can't have brought in anything dangerous."

"Someone's sent it to him by owl then," said Harry.

"No, the mail is being checked too," said Al. "Mr. Filch told us while he was jabbing the Secrecy Sensors everywhere he could. But when he tried to search Brother the most, Brother told him to stop before he stuck the Sensor to where he couldn't take it out by himself."

"He what?" asked Harry. "He got away with that?"

"Barely," said Hermione.

"Can you think of any way Malfoy could have – ?" started Harry.

"Oh, drop it, Harry," said Ron.

"Listen, it's not my fault Slughorn didn't invite you to his stupid party!" said Harry. "None of us wanted to go, you know!"

"Well, as I'm not invited to any parties, I think I'll go to bed," said Ron.

Then Ron stomped off to the boys' dormitories, leaving Al, Harry, and Hermione staring after him. Al went back to work as Demelza came to give Harry a message from Snape.

The only eventful thing that happened over the next several weeks was the discovery of Miss Kitty being impregnated by Crookshanks. Dumbledore was seen only a couple of times during the several weeks, making Harry feel like he was being abandoned. The first Hogsmeade weekend came halfway through October when Miss Kitty was large. Al wanted to go to Hogsmeade, but he decided to just stay behind with Miss Kitty. On the morning of the trip, Harry woke early to read through his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_. Ed had already read through all of the notes he copied from Harry's book and didn't seem to think that he should read it again and tried to get as much sleep as he could.

Harry usually didn't lie in bed reading his textbooks, but Harry could hardly call it an ordinary textbook. Ron thought that it was only acceptable for Hermione to read in bed since she was just weird that way. Harry already tried some of the spells, but tried not to do it around Hermione since she was already disapproving. As Harry looked through the book, he could hear Ed mumble something in his sleep.

"Winry...," Ed mumbled in his sleep. "I don't want any...milk... I'm not...short..."

Harry grinned. It wasn't the first time he overheard Ed talking in his sleep. Harry went back to looking through the book and stopped when he seen a spell that the Half-Blood Prince had some trouble with. There were many crossings-out and alterations, but finally, crammed into a corner of the page, the scribble:

_Levicorpus (nvbl)_

Harry could hear Neville's loud snores as he figured that the letters in brackets meant nonverbal; he was nervous about trying out the spell since he was having trouble with performing spells nonverbally. Harry hoped that when he tried out the spell, it wouldn't get directed at Ed since Ed's temper was worse than his own. He didn't want to be beaten up again like he was the previous year for saying that he agreed with Ron about Ed being too short to be a fifth year or something like that. Holding his breath, he flicked his wand as he thought, _'Levicorpus!'_

"Aaaaaaaargh!" yelled a voice.

There was a bright flash of light. Everyone had woken up as Ron let out a yell. Ed yawned as Dean and Seamus burst out laughing while Neville fell out of bed. Harry sent his book flying in panic as he seen Ron dangling upside down by his ankle. Ed looked at Ron and frowned. He was too tired to laugh and as Harry looked through the book to find the counter charm, Ed grabbed his wand from his bedside table.

'_Liberacorpus,'_ thought Ed.

Harry looked up as he seen another flash of light. Ron fell in a heap onto his mattress.

"Sorry," said Harry. "Thanks, Ed."

"Uh-huh," said Ed.

He yawned again and flopped down onto his bed and went back to sleep.

"Tomorrow," said Ron, in a muffled voice, "I'd rather you set the alarm clock."

When Ed came down for breakfast, it was to see Al sitting by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ed sat down by Al as Hermione berated Harry for using the spell to levitate Ron by his ankle. Ed then started to get himself some breakfast.

"I bet it's just a stupid nickname," said Hermione. "It doesn't seem as though he was a very nice person to me!"

"I don't see where you get that from," said Harry heatedly. "If he'd been a budding Death Eater, he wouldn't have been boasting about being 'half-blood,' would he?"

"He would if he were keeping it to himself," said Ed.

"Ed's right," said Hermione. "The Death Eaters can't all be pure-blood. There aren't enough left. Some of them are half-bloods pretending to be pure. It's only Muggle-borns they hate, they'd be quite happy to let you, Ed, Al, and Ron join up."

Ed laughed out loud.

"Sure they would," said Ed, still laughing. "They'd really let Al and I be in if we weren't already against them."

"And there's no way they'd let me be a Death Eater!" said Ron, a piece of sausage flying off his fork he now pointed at Hermione and hitting Ernie Macmillan on the head. "My whole family are blood traitors! That's as bad as Muggle-borns as Death Eaters!"

"And they'd love to have me," said Harry, sarcastically. "We'd be best pals if they didn't keep trying to do me in."

Ron laughed and Ed laughed harder as Al laughed nervously and Hermione smiled grudgingly.

"What's so funny?" asked Ginny, as she came up to them.

"What's that in your hand, Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I'm supposed to give this to you, Harry," said Ginny.

She gave him a scroll of parchment. Harry opened it. It was for his next lesson with Dumbledore for Monday evening.

"Want to join us in Hogsmeade, Ginny?" asked Harry.

"I'm going with Dean – might see you there," said Ginny.

Then she left. Ed and Ron stopped laughing. Al stood up.

"Where are you going, Al?" asked Ed.

"I'm going to ask Professor Dumbledore something," said Al. "Harry, what's his password?"

Harry told him and Al was off.

"Any idea what he's going to ask?" asked Harry.

"I've got an idea," said Ed.

"Like what?" asked Ron.

"He's probably going to ask if he can keep all of the kittens," said Ed.

"Do you think he'll let him?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "He might have someone take care of them until they're ready to be separated."

"Al won't like that," said Ed.

"Well, he can't have more than one pet for Hogwarts," said Hermione. "I mean, you have no one else to..."

"No one else to what?" asked Ed.

"N...nothing," said Hermione.

"Are you coming to Hogsmeade?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Ed, looking up at the ceiling.

Ed unconsciously rubbed his right auto-mail shoulder.

"Oh, right, your arm and leg are auto-mail," said Hermione. "But didn't Winry change it to the lightest one for the northern climates?"

"Yeah," said Ed. "But it doesn't stop it from..."

He sighed and looked to the staff table. Hohenheim was talking with Professor McGonagall.

"Dad said he wanted to go today to buy some things," said Ed. "I suppose I should go too. I got to get some things for Win and I promised Al I would get Miss Kitty some more of that wet cat food they make."

Al came running back. He sat down by Ed.

"You sure were fast," said Ed.

"I just caught him," said Al. "He said he'll ask Mrs. Weasley if she could take care of Miss Kitty and her kittens."

"Why Mum?" asked Ron.

"I guess because your family has a farm or something," said Al. "He said that a school was no place for a cat and her kittens."

"That's right," said Hermione. "Well, are you coming, Alphonse?"

"No, I'm still going to stay behind to take care of Miss Kitty," said Al. "Brother, are you still going to go?"

"Yeah, I guess," said Ed. "Better get the things at Hogsmeade while I have the chance."

"Can you bring me back a butterbeer, Brother?" asked Al.

"I'll try," said Ed.

Filch was standing at the oak front doors as usual, checking off the names of people who had permission to go into Hogsmeade.

"I heard that your Fuhrer was taken down," said Filch. "His word doesn't seem to matter anymore, don't you think?"

"Of course not, you jackass!" said Ed.

"Then you don't have permission to go," said Filch.

"You must have missed the memo that said that Dad has custody over me now!" said Ed. "He gave me permission to go!"

"Oh, really?" asked Filch.

"Yes, I gave him permission," said Hohenheim.

Filch glared at Hohenheim and then to Ed. Filch was about to poke Ed with the Secrecy Sensor, but Ed stopped him.

"You poke me with that one more time and I _will_ shove it up your ass!" said Ed.

Then Ed and Hohenheim went towards to go to Hogsmeade but not before hearing Ron smart off about being searched.

"What does it matter if we're smuggling Dark stuff OUT?" asked Ron. "Surely you ought to be checking what we bring back IN?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the long wait, everyone! I did not give up on this fanfiction! I just had a lot of things coming up. My Aunt Mary died from cancer on the tenth and her funeral was on the thirteenth. Then my sister had to go to get some foot surgery. Well, anyway, here we go! Review please!

**Chapter Eleven**

The walk to Hogsmeade was not a pleasant one. Hohenheim was a bit used to it, but he was concerned for Ed since Ed had auto-mail. Once at Hogsmeade, whose street was full with students bent over to avoid the bitter wind, Hohenheim tapped Ed on the shoulder so Ed could look to where he was pointing to. Ed looked to see Hohenheim pointing to the Honeydukes sweet shop. He followed Hohenheim into the shop.

"Are you all right, Edward?" asked Hohenheim.

"I'm all right," said Ed. "But my arm is..."

He tried moving his arm but found it a bit difficult.

"You might just need to get it dried out," said Hohenheim.

"Yeah," said Ed. "Don't look now, Dad."

"Edward, m'boy!" said a voice.

Hohenheim swore under his breath as he heard Slughorn calling out to Ed.

"I'm going to get something for Alphonse," said Hohenheim.

As Hohenheim went to get some sweets for Al, Slughorn came to Ed.

"Edward, that's three of my dinners you've missed now!" said Slughorn, clutching a large bag of crystalized pineapple in one of his hands. "It won't do, m'boy, I'm determined to have you! Why don't you come along?"

"Because of my homework," said Ed.

"Oh, don't give me that," said Slughorn. "Miss Granger says that you do your homework quickly."

"Yeah, so?" asked Ed. "Maybe I don't want to go."

"Oh, come now," said Slughorn. "They're great, if I say so myself. We're going to have Gwenog Jones Monday."

"Sorry, but I don't care for Quidditch," said Ed. "It's quite boring."

Slughorn was about to say something else, but he saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione come in.

"I won't give up on you yet, Edward!" said Slughorn. "I'll have you and Alphonse yet!"

Then he left to go to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Fat chance," said Ed.

"Is he gone yet?" asked Hohenheim.

"Yeah, he's gone," said Ed. "Let's go."

"Are you all right, son?" asked Hohenheim.

"I'm fine!" said Ed. "I'm just bored. Let's go, old man."

Then Ed and Hohenheim went to the _Three Broomsticks_ and got some butterbeer for Al and then left to get some things for Win and Miss Kitty. About twenty minutes later, Ed was sitting in front of the Gryffindor common room fire. Al brought over a rather large Miss Kitty and sat down by Ed. Al looked at his brother in concern.

"Are you okay, Brother?" asked Al.

"I'm fine," said Ed.

"But you were out in that sleet, Brother," said Al. "It could have shorted out your auto-mail."

"But it didn't," said Ed.

"I should have gone and let you stay here with Miss Kitty," said Al.

"Al, don't start sounding like dad," said Ed. "I'm fine. Besides, I needed to get out the grounds for a bit. You know I don't like being cooped up."

"I know, Brother," said Al. "But you shouldn't be so reckless. You know Winry will be upset if you did something to the auto-mail and to yourself."

"Al...," said Ed. "You worry too much."

"Someone has to," said Al.

Ed rolled his eyes. He shook his head and smiled. Then he looked to the portrait hole and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione come in. They were looking grim as they came to Ed and Al.

"What happened?" asked Ed.

"You remember that necklace you saw in Borgin and Burkes?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ed. "The one Borgin said wasn't on hold?"

"Katie was going to give it to Professor Dumbledore, but for some reason...," started Hermione.

She told Ed and Al what happened.

"That's terrible!" said Al. "Will she be okay?"

"She'll probably have to go to St. Mungo's," said Ron.

"Malfoy was behind it," said Harry. "I'm sure of it."

"He can't have because he was in detention today," said Ed.

"How did you know?" asked Ron.

"Don't tell me you were snooping again?" asked Hermione.

"I was bored last night," said Ed. "Besides, I saw him coming out of Professor McGonagall's office when I came back."

"When did you come back?" asked Ron. "We didn't even see you in Hogsmeade."

"I was there for only a little bit," said Ed. "I just had to get stuff for Al and myself. I couldn't risk getting frost bite with my auto-mail. Dad went back after he walked back with me to the castle so he could get some things himself. Probably tried to get the quills that already have ink in it. Dad doesn't like dipping quills into the ink pots. Don't much blame him, too messy."

"You mean the self-inking quills," said Hermione.

"Whatever," said Ed.

"Brother...," said Al.

"Anyway, it doesn't sound like it's been thought out too great," said Ed. "The curse wouldn't have made it through to the castle. It sounds like Draco or whoever is trying to do Dumbledore in is desperate."

"I was going to say that," said Ron.

"You're right," said Hermione, ignoring Ron. "It wasn't very thought out at all."

"But since when has Malfoy been one of the world's great thinkers?" asked Harry.

"You're not giving him enough credit," said Ed. "He was probably counting on that to throw people off his track if it was him. Or because he really doesn't want to do what Voldie told him to do."

"That's the point," said Hermione. "It might _not_ be him."

"Hermione-!" started Harry.

"Drop it," said Ron.

Harry frowned.

"Alphonse," said Hermione.

Al looked up from petting Miss Kitty and looked at Hermione.

"Yes?" asked Al.

"You could take Katie's place if you wanted to," said Hermione. "Your try-out was pretty decent."

"I know, but I would rather play Keeper," said Al. "That way I won't get hurt."

"I suppose that's true," said Hermione. "But you might not be able to play."

"That's okay," said Al. "I want to study for my O.W.L.s anyway."

"Who says you won't be able to study with Quidditch?" asked Ron.

The next day, Katie Bell was transported to St. Mungo's just as Ron said. By then, everyone knew about her being cursed. On Monday, Harry wasn't for sure if Dumbledore was going to be back for the 'lesson', but he went to Dumbledore's office at eight o'clock anyway. Harry knocked and Dumbledore told him to come in.

"You have had a busy time while I have been away," said Dumbledore. "I believe you witnessed Katie's accident?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry. "How is she?"

"Still very unwell, although she was relatively lucky," said Dumbledore. "She appears to have brushed the necklace with the smallest possible amount of skin. There was a tiny hole in her glove. Had she put it on or even held it in her un-gloved hand, she would have died, maybe instantly. Luckily, Professor Snape was able to do enough to prevent a rapid spread of the curse."

"Why him?" asked Harry. "Why not Madam Pomfrey?"

"Impertinent," said Phineas Nigellus Black, Sirius's great-great-grandfather. "I would not have permitted a student to question the way Hogwarts operated in my day."

Dumbledore was about to tell Phineas off when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting anyone, Professor?" asked Harry.

"No," said Dumbledore. "Enter."

The door opened. And in came...

"Edward, what brings you here?" asked Dumbledore. "I'm sure you are aware that..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Ed. "Harry's lesson. I came here because Al begged me to. It's about his cat, Miss Kitty."

"Oh, yes," said Dumbledore. "I stopped by the Weasleys' and Mrs. Weasley said that she would love to take care of Miss Kitty and her kittens when they come. She'll come by tomorrow to get Miss Kitty."

"Well, that's why I came," said Ed. "I think tomorrow will be a bit too late."

"Oh?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah, Al keeps having a hard time keeping Miss Kitty in one place, and Al almost got in trouble when he went searching for her yesterday," said Ed. "A cat's gestation period is sixty-three days. So, she might have them very soon if I'm right, that is."

"I see," said Dumbledore. "Until Mrs. Weasley comes, you and Alphonse can take Miss Kitty to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will take care of them until Mrs. Weasley comes."

"All right," said Ed. "Thanks, Professor."

Ed turned to leave and was about to leave when...

"Edward," said Dumbledore.

Ed stopped and turned to Dumbledore.

"Yeah?" asked Ed.

"The next time you sneak into someone's office, try not to swear when you hide," said Dumbledore.

Ed didn't say anything. He turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

"Did he sneak into your office, Professor?" asked Harry.

"Of course he did," said Phineas. "He threatened to – "

"Thank you, Phineas," said Dumbledore. "Professor Snape knows much more about the Dark Arts than Madam Pomfrey, Harry. Anyway, the St. Mungo's staff are sending me hourly reports, and I am hopeful that Katie will make a full recovery in time."

Ed and Al did take Miss Kitty to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey sighed in frustration.

"Why don't you take her to Hagrid?" asked Pomfrey.

"Because Professor Dumbledore said to bring her here," said Ed. "Besides, he's got a dog."

"That's true," said Pomfrey. "All right, put her onto one of the beds. She's fit to burst any day now it looks like."

Then Al went to a bed and put Miss Kitty down onto it. Miss Kitty meowed.

"Will she be okay?" asked Al.

"She'll be fine," said Pomfrey. "Did Professor Dumbledore say anything about anyone coming to take her?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley is coming tomorrow to get Miss Kitty," said Ed. "Hope she gets here in time."

"She will, don't worry," said Pomfrey. "Now, you two go back to your common room."

"Okay," said Ed. "Come on, Al."

"Can't I stay here with her?" asked Al.

"No, Mr. Elric, you can't," said Pomfrey. "You need to go to your common room. She'll be fine."

"Okay," said Al. "Will you tell me when Mrs. Weasley comes to take her?"

"Yes, now go on," said Pomfrey.

Al nodded and left with Ed back to the common room. The next morning, instead of waiting for word, Al automatically went to the hospital wing where Mrs. Weasley was.

"Alphonse," said Mrs. Weasley. "You should be at breakfast."

"I know, but I wanted to see Miss Kitty first," said Al. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Will you take good care of her and her kittens?" asked Al.

"Yes, we will," said Mrs. Weasley. "Don't worry, all right?"

"All right," said Al.

A few moments later, Al went to breakfast after petting Miss Kitty and telling her to be good and sat by Ed.

"So, she okay?" asked Ed. "She give birth yet?"

"Not yet," said Al. "Mrs. Weasley said she'll take good care of Miss Kitty and her kittens when she has them."

"Mum's here?" asked Ron.

"She just left," said Al.

"Oh," said Ron. "What do you mean, yet?"

"Well, it turns out that Crookshanks and Miss Kitty started their relationship just before school started up again," said Hermione.

"Wow," said Ron. "Then they must have..."

"Why not take her to Hagrid?" asked Hermione. "He knows how to deal with magical creatures and animals."

"Yeah, but he has a dog," said Ed.

"He's allergic to cats," said Harry. "He told me before first year started."

"Oh," said Hermione.

On the way to Herbology, Harry told Ron, Hermione, and Ed about his lesson with Dumbledore.

"Wow, scary thought, the boy You-Know-Who," said Ron, as they took their places around one of the gnarled Snargaluff stumps and pulling on their protective gloves.

"That is freakish," said Ed. "Voldemort kind of reminds me of someone."

"Who?" asked Ron and Hermione.

"Brigadier General Basque Gran," said Ed. "He had Shou Tucker, the Sewing Life Alchemist, make a chimera from his daughter and dog. Shou Tucker did the same to his wife two years before to become a State Alchemist."

"That's awful!" said Hermione.

"Is he the exception you were talking about at the start of term feast?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Ed.

"They just let him go?" asked Ron. "He's free?"

"No, what I heard is that he was executed for his crimes," said Ed.

"What about Gran?" asked Hermione.

"Got killed," said Ed. "I'm not sorry either, he was a bastard."

"How was he killed?" asked Ron.

"By a State Alchemist killer," said Ed. "He almost got me too, but I was able to be rescued."

"Quite enough chat over here!" said Professor Sprout briskly, bustling over, looking stern. "You are lagging behind, everybody else has started, and Neville's already got his first pod!"

"Okay, Professor, we're starting now!" said Ron, adding quietly, when she had turned away again, "should've used Muffliato, Harry."

"No, we shouldn't," said Ed. "She's just doing her job."

"Edward's right," said Hermione. "Well, come on...we'd better get going..."

They all took deep breaths and then dived at the gnarled stump between them. It sprang to life at once; long, prickly, bramble-like vines flew out of the top and whipped through the air. One tangled itself in Hermione's hair, and Ron beat it back with a pair of secateurs; Harry and Ed succeeded in trapping a couple of vines and knotting them together. A hole opened in the middle of all the tentacle-like branches. Ed gave the vines he knotted together to Ron and plunged his auto-mail arm into the hole, which closed like a trap around the elbow. Before anyone could help, Ed pulled out his arm, clutching a pod just like Neville's.

The vines shot back inside, and the gnarled stump sat there looking like an innocently dead lump of wood. Ed's robe sleeves, however, were a bit ripped and his elbow sparked a bit as he put the pod into a bowl and flexed his hand.

"That was reckless!" said Hermione.

"But it worked," said Ed. "This class is _definitely_ not boring."

"Of course it isn't," said Ron. "It has killer plants!"

"How did the State Alchemist killer kill Gran?" asked Harry.

"Well, he put his hand on Gran's face and splat!" said Ed, giving the pod to Hermione and then demonstrating the action he just said. "He blew his brains out with the second step of alchemy...taking something apart."

"Ew," said Ron. "That's disgusting."

"That's barbaric!" said Hermione. "And you say he went after you?"

"Yup," said Ed. "We're supposed to poke these with something sharp to get the stuff out."

"When was this?" asked Hermione, juicing the pod.

"Let's see," said Ed, scratching the side of his face with his flesh hand. "It was after my assessment. Al and I were going to look for Doctor Marcoh, but Colonel Mustang had me go somewhere else instead because there was another lead on the Philosopher's Stone and because Lieutenant Colonel Hughes told him not to let me go. The lead turned out to be another dead end, as usual. Major Armstrong followed us to keep us safe. But Gran, who was there with the Fuhrer's entourage, stayed behind after the Fuhrer left and followed Al and me along with Armstrong because he didn't like me or Al."

"What happened then?" asked Harry, after getting another pod and juicing it into the bowl.

"Well, we were on our way back, and Gran showed up," said Ed. "He found out about Al's secret and was going to tell the Fuhrer when Scar came and killed him. Then he chased after me and Al and then he had us cornered. He destroyed a bit of Al's armor and then destroyed my arm. Armstrong saved us before Scar could kill me. So, before going back to Eastern City to give my report, we had to stop by Resembool so I could get another arm and adjust my leg. We received the letters then, but we burned them."

"Was the killer ever caught?" asked Ron.

"Mm...nope, not yet," said Ed. "Not that I know of. After Colonel Mustang and some other State Alchemists took down the Fuhrer and his groupies, the Parliament took over and he just disappeared. That's what it said in the letter Colonel Mustang sent."

"What if he comes here?" asked Harry.

"Ah, he won't come here," said Ed. "His people forbid alchemy because of their religion. So, he wouldn't want to come here because they probably believe that magic is _worse_ than alchemy. Hopefully, he won't find out I'm here or I'd be in real trouble. So, how was the party, Hermione?"

"It was quite fun, really," said Hermione. "He wishes you would come since he found out you're the youngest State Alchemist and to have auto-mail, Edward. He gave us some really nice food and he introduced us to Gwenog Jones."

"Sounds fun-filled beyond belief," said Ed, sarcastically.

"Gwenog Jones?" asked Ron. "_The_ Gwenog Jones? Captain of the Holyhead Harpies?"

Ed burst out laughing at the name of the team Ron just mentioned.

"That's right," said Hermione. "I thought she was a bit full of herself."

"Of course she would be," said Ed, snickering. "What a stupid name."

"Stupid?!" asked Ron. "What do you mean – ?!"

"Anyway," said Hermione, raising her voice so Ron would be quiet, "Slughorn's going to have a Christmas party, Edward, Harry, and there's no way you two or Alphonse will be able to wriggle out of this one because he actually asked me to check your free evenings, so he could be sure to have it on a night you all could come."

Ed and Harry groaned.

"And this is another party for Slughorn's favorites, is it?" asked Ron.

"Just for the Slug Club, yes," said Hermione.

"What an even more stupid name," said Ed. "Al has to do his homework so he will be able to pass all of his exams!"

"They won't assign work over Christmas," said Hermione. "Besides, Alphonse will have a lot more time on his hands since Miss Kitty will be at the Weasleys' so he wouldn't have to worry about her and her kittens."

"I guess that's true," said Ed.

Ron started to complain about being left out until...

"We're allowed to bring guests," said Hermione, "and I was _going_ to ask you to come, but if you think it's that stupid then I won't bother!"

"You were going to ask me?" asked Ron.

"Yes," said Hermione, angrily. "But obviously if you'd rather I _hooked up with McLaggen_..."

"No, I wouldn't," said Ron, in a very quiet voice.

Ed 'accidently' knocked over a bowl and shattered it. Harry gave him a grateful look as the noise brought Ron and Hermione out of their argument.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The rest of the class passed by without mention of the party. After Herbology, Alchemy class was next. Once class started, Ron raised his hand.

"Yes, Ron?" asked Hohenheim.

"Why do we have to wait for seventh year to learn about human alchemy when we're learning about human transfiguration in Transfiguration?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, why?" asked Dean. "We learned why it's frowned upon when making chimeras last year, but how is human alchemy any different from transfiguration?"

Hohenheim sighed. This was why he didn't like teaching students who didn't get an 'E' on their O.W.L. exams. They just didn't understand. Hermione raised her hand and Hohenheim pointed at her.

"Yes, Hermione," said Hohenheim.

"The reason why human alchemy and transmutation is different from human transfiguration is because with transfiguration, you can easily change your appearance back and forth," said Hermione. "But with _transmutation_, you are changing certain chemicals and other properties of your body with your own energy and body. You're not using magic. If you get the transmutation wrong, you could die."

"Exactly," said Hohenheim.

"But why bother learning alchemy if you can just use magic for things?" asked Ron.

"We had this discussion last year," said Hohenheim. "If you do not understand the reasoning behind alchemy or why I am teaching it, then you should not be in this class. This class is for those who would like to learn alchemy so they could learn alternatives to magical solutions and to respect alchemy."

At this, everyone quieted down so Hohenheim could teach the class. Katie was still in St. Mungo's and Harry had no choice but to have Dean take her place. He spoke to Dean one day after Transfiguration class.

"Are you still interested in playing Chaser?" asked Harry.

"Wha – ? Yeah, of course!" said Dean, excitedly. "But I thought you would want Alphonse to play? He was better than me."

"He said he wants to focus on his O.W.L.s right now and he preferred playing Keeper than Chaser," said Harry. "Well, do you want in?"

"Yeah!" said Dean. "Of course!"

"Then you're in," said Harry. "There's a practice tonight, seven o'clock."

"Right," said Dean. "Cheers, Harry! Blimey, I can't wait to tell Ginny!"

There was much muttering in the common room that night about Harry picking Dean as a Chaser since he was another classmate of Harry's. Before Harry went off to practice with Ron, Al received a letter from Mrs. Weasley. Hermione, Ed, Ron, and Harry turned their attention to Al as he read the letter to himself. Al's eyes lit up.

"What is it, Alphonse?" asked Hermione.

"Miss Kitty had her kittens!" said Al.

"She did?" asked Ron. "How many kittens did she have?"

"Four," said Al. "Two girls and two boys."

"What do they look like?" asked Hermione.

"She included a picture," said Al.

Al looked at the picture and then put it down onto the table for everyone to see.

"Oh, how cute!" said Hermione. "When did she have them?"

"Mrs. Weasley said that she had them a day or two ago," said Al, consulting the letter. "Mrs. Weasley said that Fleur wanted to name them, but Mrs. Weasley wants to wait until I come up with names."

"If you let Fleur name them, then she'll come up with something French and you wouldn't be able to pronounce it," said Ron.

"Well, she probably helped," said Al.

"If she didn't act squeamish," Ed muttered.

"I'll let her name one of the kittens," said Al.

Then as Harry and Ron went to Quidditch practice, Ed and Hermione helped Al pick out names for three of the kittens and sent the reply off with Errol.

"Alphonse, did Edward tell you about Slughorn's party?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, but I don't want to go," said Al. "I don't like parties very much."

"Why not?" asked Hermione.

"I just don't," said Al. "Can't you tell Professor Slughorn that I'm studying or...or...sick?"

"Alphonse, Madam Pomfrey can fix anyone up in a heartbeat, you know that, don't you?" said Hermione. "And he had me check your evenings."

"But I don't want to go," said Al. "Please tell him I'm not going to go."

"He won't listen to me," said Hermione. "He wants you to come."

"But...," started Al.

"I already told him you'd come," said Hermione.

"I still don't want to go," said Al.

"Don't worry, Al, I'll think of something to tell him," said Ed.

"You're actually going then?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I like parties," said Ed. "I just hope it's not boring."

"Then you can come as my date," said Hermione.

"Forget about it," said Ed. "I'm going by myself."

"Why?" asked Hermione. "You know that besides Harry, you're the most popular boy in Gryffindor."

"Really?" asked Ed, smirking. "I didn't know that."

"Be careful what you drink or you'll end up drinking a love potion," said Hermione. "It's a shame that Winry isn't here."

"What do you mean?" asked Ed, blushing.

"You could have taken her to the party," said Hermione. "Then you wouldn't be bothered."

"Winry's only interested in mechanics and stuff," said Ed. "She wouldn't go to a dance..."

"You don't know that, Brother," said Al. "Remember..."

"Just drop it!" said Ed. "I'm going to go by myself and that's final!"

"Who's going to commentate?" asked Hermione.

"I am," said Ed. "Professor McGonagall didn't want me to, but I guess Professor Dumbledore wanted to hear me commentate."

"Just don't use so much foul language," said Hermione.

"Me, use foul language?" asked Ed. "Never."

Hermione frowned. On the day of the match a few days later, Ron was looking sick as the Slytherins jeered at him and Harry.

"Rough crowd, aren't they?" said Ed, as he took a bite out of his breakfast.

"You were with them last year," said Harry.

"So?" asked Ed. "I'm not now, am I?"

"It doesn't matter," said Ron, taking a bite out of toast.

"Are you okay?" asked Al.

"Oh, I'm brilliant," said Ron, sarcastically.

"You don't have to be rude," said Al. "I was just asking. You're like Brother sometimes."

"Hey!" said Ed.

"Tea?" Harry asked Ron. "Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

"Anything," said Ron, taking another moody bite of toast.

A few moments later, Hermione came down to the Gryffindor table.

"How are you both feeling?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry.

"Fine," said Harry. "There you are, Ron. Drink up."

"Don't drink it!" said Al.

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Because Harry put something in it," said Al.

"Excuse me?" asked Harry.

"I saw you," said Al. "You just tipped something into Ron's drink."

"I saw you, too," said Hermione. "You've got the bottle in your hand right now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Harry, stowing the little bottle hastily in his pocket.

"Don't drink it," said Hermione.

"Yeah, don't drink it!" said Al. "Brother, say something!"

"Stop bossing me around," said Ron.

Ron drank his pumpkin juice in one gulp.

"You should be expelled for that!" Hermione hissed to Harry in his ear. "I'd never have believed it of you, Harry!"

"Hark who's talking," Harry whispered back. "Confunded anyone lately?"

Hermione stormed away from Harry, Ron, Ed, and Al.

"Nearly time," said Harry.

Then Harry and Ron walked out of the Great Hall to go to the Quidditch pitch. Al turned on Ed.

"Why didn't you say anything, Brother?" asked Al. "Didn't you say that it was against the law to drink lucky potion for games?"

"Yeah, but Harry didn't put any in," said Ed. "He just made it look like it so Ron would believe that he drank the lucky potion."

"But that's still wrong," said Al.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it," said Ed. "Harry just wants to win the game."

"Is that all people care about?" asked Al. "Money and winning games?"

"Suppose so," said Ed.

Al sighed.

"Well, I have to get down there so I can get ready to commentate," said Ed.

"You're not going to swear, are you?" asked Al.

"Would I swear in front of teachers?" asked Ed.

"Yes," said Al.

"Come on, Al," said Ed. "Let's go."

"Okay," said Al.

Then he and Ed went down to the Quidditch pitch and Ed went to the commentator's podium where McGonagall was standing at. Ed had his hands in his black leather pant pockets. Ed was wearing his trademark black outfit and combat boots and his winter version of his red trench coat with the flamel insignia on the back (it had fur lining the hood) and white gloves.

"Don't swear like you did last time," said McGonagall.

"I wouldn't dream of it," lied Ed.

"Why didn't you wear your house colors?" asked McGonagall.

"Didn't feel like it," said Ed. "Is it against the law not to wear 'em?"

McGonagall pursed her lips as Ed grinned at her.

"Isn't it time for the match to start?" asked Ed.

McGonagall, who was holding the magical megaphone, grudgingly gave the megaphone to Ed.

"And there they go!" said Ed, into the megaphone. "Yeah, that's right! It's the FullMetal Alchemist commentating again!"

Hohenheim, Al, Hermione, and McGonagall put hands over their faces.

"Here comes Slytherin trying to make a first goal," said Ed. "I was Slytherin last year, but I didn't like it much there, so I switched to Gryffindor. A lot less people trying to kill me. That's a really good thing since I – ."

"Edward Hohenheim Elric!" said McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor," said Ed. "And Urge-ue-hart, some name -- "

"Urguhart!" McGonagall corrected.

"Whatever," said Ed. "Tries to score and Weasley saves it! He actually caught it without fumbling this time. Hopefully he'll keep doing that."

As the game went on, Gryffindor was beating Slytherin by sixty to zero at thirty minutes in, Ed's commentary was swear word free until...

"Damn it, Ron!" said Ed. "Stop acting like a fucking music conductor and keep your attention on keeping the goal posts like you're supposed to do!"

"Edward Hohenheim Elric!" said McGonagall. "Stop your swearing!"

Ed ignored her.

"Harper of Slytherin has seen the Snitch!" said Ed. "I saw it two times before, but as I'm not supposed to tell you how to play the game...Harry, get off your ass and pay attention!"

Harry thought Ed was being arrogant, but he saw that Ed was right. Harper was going towards the Snitch.

"Harper almost gets it," said Ed. "But...Harry gets the Snitch! Gryffindor wins! Too bad, Slytherin. Maybe next time!"

Then McGonagall snatched the megaphone from Ed.

"Never again," said McGonagall. "Never again are you going to commentate! Not even if you're the last person on Earth, Elric!"

"Aw, come on," said Ed. "It just slipped!"

"Get to the common room!" said McGonagall.

"Yes, Ma'am," said Ed. "You going to give me detention too?"

Before McGonagall could say anything else, Ed grinned and left. A few minutes later, Ed joined Al in the Gryffindor common room where there was a big, loud party. People were commenting Ed on his 'colorful' commentary.

"Brother, I'm going to visit Hagrid, okay?" said Al.

"You don't want to join the party?" asked Ed.

"No, you know I don't like big parties," said Al.

"Then I'll go with you," said Ed.

"You don't have to, Brother," said Al.

"Yeah, I do," said Ed.

"Why, Brother?" asked Al.

Ed motioned to where Ron was trying to make out with Lavender.

"I don't think I'd be able to stomach seeing that," said Ed. "Come on, let's go."

Then Ed and Al left the common room through the portrait hole to see Harry.

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"Hagrid's," said Ed.

"What for?" asked Harry.

"See for yourself," said Ed, motioning to Ron again.

Then he and Al went on their way to Hagrid's as Harry looked to where Ed meant. When at Hagrid's, Ed knocked on Hagrid's door and a few moments later, Hagrid let Ed and Al in.

"Thought you two would be at the party," said Hagrid, as he gave Ed and Al each a mug of tea.

"Yeah, well," said Ed. "Al doesn't like parties."

"Why not?" asked Hagrid.

"I just don't," said Al.

"Ah, I get it, yer too shy," said Hagrid.

Al looked at Hagrid as he sat down with his own mug of tea.

"Yer mum was shy sometimes too," said Hagrid. "But sometimes, she would be straightforward like yeh are, Edward."

"You don't say," said Ed.

"And yeh are like yer dad, too," said Hagrid. "Heard that yer dad told off yer class, Edward."

"Yeah, he did," said Ed. "He was getting angry that no one was getting why he wanted to teach Alchemy here."

"I liked yer father's class," said Hagrid. "Woulda continued if I hadn't gotten expelled."

"Why did you get expelled for, Hagrid?" asked Al.

"I was framed fer something I didn't do," said Hagrid. "Yer father and Dumbledore were the only ones who believed me at the time."

"Did it have to do with Voldemort?" asked Ed.

"How did yeh know?" asked Hagrid.

"Dad told me," said Ed. "So, you understand why dad wants to teach alchemy?"

"Yeah, o' course," said Hagrid. "Yeh can't always rely on magic all the time because you might be by muggles. So, Alphonse, yer cat have her kittens yet?"

"Yeah!" said Al, happily. "They're at the Weasleys' since I can't take care of them properly here."

"How many kittens did she have?" asked Hagrid.

"Four," said Al. "Here's the picture."

Al got the picture from his robe pocket and showed it to Hagrid.

"I already named three," said Al. "I'm letting Fleur name one of the girls."

Hagrid gave the picture back to Al.

"That's nice of yeh," said Hagrid. "They're cute."

They talked for a bit longer and then went back to the castle where the party was still going on.


	13. Chapter 13

**Caution! Drinking Ed!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Snow was swirling around against the icy windows once more; Christmas was approaching fast. Hagrid had already single-handedly delivered the usual twelve Christmas trees for the Great Hall; garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around the banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from inside the helmets of suits of armor and great bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors. Harry was able to avoid the mistletoe since he roamed the school at night and knew the castle's secret passageways. Ron, who used to be jealous, was now roaring in laughter about it.

Ed was able to steer clear of the mistletoe-d routes as well, but Al wasn't so lucky. Whenever he walked around and got stuck under the mistletoe, a girl would come over and kiss him before he could scramble out from under it. So, whenever he came to dinner from class, he would have lipstick on his cheeks, sometimes undistinguishable from his blushing.

"Again?" asked Ed, as Al joined him, Harry, and Hermione in the library the night before Slughorn's party. "How many times do I have to tell you, Al, that you should take the routes I do?"

Hermione handed a blushing Al her handkerchief. Al started to try to get the lipstick off.

"I'm sorry, Brother," said Al. "I just keep forgetting them."

"Are you really trying to avoid being kissed or do you like it?" asked Hermione.

"Well...," started Al. "I..."

"I could lend you my map so you can memorize it," said Harry.

"Well, there's only one more day left for classes and then we can leave for home for Christmas break," said Al.

"Al...," said Ed.

Ed sighed.

"If you're not careful, the kissing can lead to something else," said Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked Al, going red again.

"You know, the birds and the bees," said Ed.

Al went from red to completely scarlet faced.

"I'm not like that!" squeaked Al.

"Of course not," said Hermione. "But there are love potions that can be slipped to you. So, don't accept anything from anyone."

Al nodded. Ed smirked and ruffled Al's hair.

"Talking about love potions," said Hermione. "Harry, you need to be careful too. There were a dozen girls in the girls' bathroom, including Romilda Vane, trying to decide how to slip you a love potion. They're all hoping they're going to get you to take them to Slughorn's party, and they all seem to have bought Fred and George's love potions, which I'm afraid to say probably work."

"Why didn't you confiscate them?" asked Al.

"Because they didn't have it with them in the bathroom," said Hermione. "They were just discussing tactics. As I doubt whether even the _Half-Blood Prince_– " she shot a look at Harry – "could dream up an antidote for a dozen different love potions at once, I'd just invite someone to go with you. That'll stop all the others thinking they've still got a chance. It's tomorrow night, they're getting desperate. Same for you, too, Edward."

"There's no one I want to invite," said Harry.

"I'm not taking anybody," said Ed. "So they could just quit dreamin'. There's no one here I want to take anyway."

"Well, just be careful what you drink, because Romilda Vane looked like she really meant what she said," said Hermione.

She continued writing on her Arithmancy homework. Ed put the finishing touches on his homework and rolled up the parchment. He looked at Al.

"You still not coming, Al?" asked Ed.

"No," said Al. "I don't like parties, you know that, Brother."

"Why don't you like parties?" asked Harry.

"I just don't," said Al. "They're too noisy. Besides, I heard that there is going to be a vampire at the party."

"A vampire?" asked Harry.

"Come on, Al," said Ed. "Don't tell me you believe that."

"It's true," said Hermione. "Professor Slughorn was talking about it at his last dinner. He said he's going to get his friend to bring a vampire."

"That's freakish," said Ed. "I won't go to a party if it has a vampire."

"He won't let him bite anybody," said Hermione.

"I'm still not going," said Ed. "I'm not going to take any chances."

Ed put his homework into his bag as Harry brought up about how things from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes were supposed to be banned. Ed stood.

"Come on, Al," said Ed. "Let's go to the common room."

"Okay, Brother," said Al, giving Hermione her handkerchief back. "Good night, Harry, Hermione. And thank you for letting me use your handkerchief, Hermione."

"You're welcome," said Hermione.

The next day in Transfiguration class, the sixth years started on human transfiguration where they were supposed to be changing the color of their eyebrows. Ed and Hermione laughed at Ron's disastrous first attempt where he somehow managed to give himself a handlebar mustache. Ron then mimicked Hermione jumping up and down in her seat whenever McGonagall asked a question which reduced Hermione to the verge of tears again. That caused Ed to punch Ron, which earned Ed getting ten points taken from Gryffindor. McGonagall had to send Ron to the hospital wing. At the end of class, Harry got Hermione's books and went after her as she ran out of the classroom without them.

Harry found Hermione as she was coming out of a girls' bathroom on the floor below. She was accompanied by Luna Lovegood, who was patting her vaguely on the back.

"Oh, hello, Harry," said Luna. "Did you know one of your eyebrows is bright yellow?"

"Hi, Luna," said Harry. "Hermione, you left your stuff..."

Harry held out Hermione's books for her to take. Hermione took her books.

"Oh, yes," said Hermione. "Thank you, Harry. Well, I'd better get going..."

Then she left.

"She's a bit upset," said Luna. "I thought it was Moaning Myrtle in there, but it turned out to be Hermione. She said something about Ron Weasley and Edward."

"Yeah, she and Ron had a row," said Harry. "Ed punched Ron for 'being an ass', his words, when Professor McGonagall took ten points."

"Ron says very funny things sometimes, doesn't he?" said Luna, as she and Harry walked the down the corridor together. "But he can be a bit unkind. I noticed that last year. But Edward is really nice once you get to know him."

"Yeah," said Harry, feeling a bit uncomfortable with Luna's honesty of telling the truth. "So, have you had a good term?"

"Oh, it's been all right," said Luna. "A bit lonely without the D.A. Ginny's been nice, though. So has Edward's brother, Alphonse. He and Ginny stopped some people from calling me 'Loony' the other day. I think he likes me."

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Alphonse," said Luna. "He's very sweet, but he's been having problems with the mistletoe quite often."

"Would you like to come with me to Slughorn's party tonight?" asked Harry.

Luna looked at him in surprise.

"Slughorn's party?" asked Luna. "With you?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "We're supposed to bring guests, so I thought you might like...I mean...just as friends, you know. Al probably would have invited you, but he doesn't like parties. I understand if you don't want to go..."

"Oh, no, I'd love to go with you as friends!" said Luna, beaming. "Nobody's ever asked me to go to a party before, as a friend. Is that why you dyed your eyebrow, for the party? Should I do mine too?"

"No," Harry said firmly, "that was a mistake. I'll get Hermione to put it right for me. So, I'll meet you in the entrance hall at eight o'clock then."

"AHA!" screamed a voice from overhead and both of them jumped.

Unnoticed by either of them, they had just passed right underneath Peeves, who was hanging upside down from a chandelier and grinning maliciously at them.

"_Potty asked Loony to go to the party!"_ sing-sang Peeves. _"Potty lurves Loony! Potter luuuuurves Looooooony!"_

He zoomed away, cackling and shrieking, "Potty loves Loony!"

"Nice to keep these things private," said Harry.

Thanks to Peeves, everyone knew by dinner that Harry was taking Luna to the party. As Harry sat by Ron, he saw down the table that Ed and Al were sitting by Hermione. It was apparent that Ed chose to be on Hermione's side rather than Ron's.

"I can punch him again if you want me to," said Ed.

"You'll get into trouble," said Hermione.

"I suppose that's true," said Ed. "But I don't care anyway."

"What do you see in him, Hermione?" asked Al. "He's mean."

Hermione looked up at Al and Ed.

"I heard Harry's taking Luna to the party," said Hermione.

Al looked down at his dinner.

"You could have asked her to go with you," said Hermione. "She would have said yes."

"I know," said Al. "But..."

Al looked up when he heard Ron say, "You could've taken _anyone_! _Anyone!_ And you chose Loony Lovegood?"

"Don't call her that!" said Ginny. "I'm really glad you're taking her, Harry, she's so excited. If only Alphonse would have conquered his fear of parties, then he could've asked her."

She looked over at Al who looked back down at his plate. Then Ginny went over to her friends and Dean.

"Al, don't be so upset," said Ed. "She's just being rude like Ron is."

"But it's true," said Al. "I am afraid of parties."

"No, you're just not a party person," said Hermione. "There's a difference."

Al nodded. At eight o'clock, Ed and Al were sitting in the common room at a table by the window. Ed looked at Al who was reading a book and sighed. Al looked up.

"What's wrong, Brother?" asked Al.

"I'm bored," said Ed.

"You can go to the party," said Al. "I won't mind."

"Good," said Ed. "You're coming with me."

"Why?" asked Al. "You know I don't like parties!"

"I don't care!" said Ed. "You're still coming! Come on!"

"But, Brother!" protested Al. "I don't want to come!"

"I don't care!" said Ed. "Come on!"

"But we're not dressed properly!" said Al.

"He won't care," said Ed.

Then Ed got the book Al was reading, Hogwarts: A History, and put it onto the table. He grabbed Al by the wrist and dragged him down to Slughorn's party.

"But there's a vampire, Brother," said Al.

"Ah, don't worry about it," said Ed. "It won't bite you...too hard."

"That's not funny!" said Al. "Let's go. We can be gone before..."

But it was too late, Slughorn had already spotted Ed and Al and came over. Slughorn was wearing a velvet tasseled hat that matched his smoking jacket.

"Edward!" said Slughorn. "Alphonse! I thought you two weren't coming! Miss Granger – "

"Changed our minds, didn't we, Al?" said Ed.

"You mean, you forced me to come," said Al. "You know I don't like parties!"

"Oh, come now," said Slughorn. "Parties are good for you now and then. Relieves stress."

Al mumbled.

"Didn't catch that," said Slughorn. "Oh, there's your father over there chatting with Professors Snape and McGonagall."

Al quickly left to where Hohenheim, Snape, and McGonagall were at. Ed went to find Harry, Hermione, and Luna. He found them by the mead bowl with Trelawney.

"Edward!" said Hermione. "I thought you weren't coming!"

"Eh, I was bored," said Ed.

"Is Al here?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, he's here," said Ed. "I think he's talking to Dad and Professor Snape and McGonagall."

Al went to Hohenheim, McGonagall, and Snape.

"Alphonse," said Hohenheim. "I thought you weren't going to come?"

"I wasn't," said Al.

"But yet, you have come," said Snape.

"Only because Brother dragged me here," said Al. "I didn't want to come to the party at all."

"Why didn't you want to come?" asked McGonagall.

"I don't like parties," said Al. "They're too noisy. And Brother...well, I don't think he can keep his alcohol really good."

"Has he drank before?" asked Hohenheim.

"Only once at the Amestris Military Appreciation party," said Al. "Brother was fourteen, but he was still required to go. I came along. He wasn't supposed to have anything alcoholic, so he was stuck to drinking the punch."

"Let me guess, someone spiked it," said Snape.

"Yeah," said Al. "He got all crazy and acted really stupid. I had to end up carrying him on my back to go back to the NCO living quarters. He had a hang-over the next morning."

"Then you better go and stop him from drinking that mead over there," said McGonagall.

Snape, Hohenheim, and Al looked to where McGonagall was looking and saw Ed take a goblet so he could get some mead.

"Oh, no," said Al. "Brother!"

Then Al went over to Ed, Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Trelawney to try to stop Ed from drinking the mead. But it was too late, Ed had already drunken some mead.

"Ah!" said Ed. "This is good stuff!"

"You shouldn't drink so much of it, Edward," said Hermione.

"Come on, Hermione, this isn't strong mead," said Harry.

Luna said something strange and funny that made Ed and Harry laugh.

"Brother, maybe you shouldn't drink any more," said Al. "You know..."

"Oh, come on, Al, I'll be fine!" said Ed. "You should have some! It's great!"

"Brother, you know I don't like it," said Al.

"You haven't even tasted it before!" said Ed. "So you can't say that you don't like it!"

"Oh no," said Al.

Ed got more mead to drink. By the time the party was over, Ed was plastered and unconscious and Hohenheim had to carry Ed on his back to the Gryffindor common room and to bed. Fortunately, Ed didn't remember all of the stupid things he did, but unfortunately, the stupid things he did would be the talk of the school. Hohenheim could have taken Ed to the hospital wing, but he wanted Ed to experience the pangs of a hangover from _knowingly_ drinking alcohol.

Ed woke up the next morning to Dean, Seamus, and Ron opening his bed curtains. Harry and Neville were packing. Ed groaned and pulled the covers over his head. Dean, who had been at the party with Ginny, and Cormac McLaggen had told everyone in Gryffindor tower what had happened at the party.

"Come on, Ed, it's time to wake up!" said Seamus. "No time for beauty sleep!"

"Stop shouting," said Ed, putting his pillow over his head.

Dean took the pillow from Ed. The sun got into Ed's eyes.

"Somebody turn the light off," said Ed. "I got a fucking migraine."

"Sorry, Ed, no can do," said Ron. "That's the sun you're talking about."

Ed looked blearily at Ron, Dean, and Seamus to the sun and then to Harry and Neville who were watching.

"Besides, it's your fault," said Seamus. "You're the one who drank all that mead."

Ed sat up in bed and put his hands over his face as Seamus, Dean, and Ron started to laugh at something Ed didn't understand.

"What's so funny?" asked Ed.

"You really don't remember, do you?" asked Dean.

"No," said Ed. "Only that I'm never going to drink again. My head..."

"I wish I could've been there to see it!" said Ron, laughing. "Sounds like it was hilarious!"

"It was!" said Dean.

Before anyone could say anything else, Ginny came in angrily.

"Everyone, get out and let Edward get dressed!" said Ginny. "It may have been a laugh, but let Edward alone!"

A few moments later, the dorm was emptied of except for Ginny and Ed.

"Thanks, Ginny," said Ed.

"No problem," said Ginny. "But next time, don't drink the mead."

"Don't worry, I won't," said Ed.

Then Ginny left to let Ed get dressed. A few moments later, Ed was dressed in his usual black outfit, black combat boots, white gloves, and his winter version red trench coat. His hair was up in a ponytail since he didn't feel like braiding it. Then he went down to the common room where everyone was cheering or laughing at Ed. Ed went to where Al was.

"Brother, are you all right?" asked Al.

"Yeah, let's just get out of here," said Ed. "I've got a migraine."

"You should've listened to me," said Al.

"I know," said Ed. "I'm sorry I didn't. Now, come on."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Ed and Al went with Harry, Ron, and Ginny to the Burrow since Hohenheim had to go pick up Winry from Resembool. Once after being pulled out of the fireplace by Fred and George, Ed quickly ran to the kitchen door, wrenched it open, went outside, and threw up in the snow. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Al came out of the fireplace while Ed was still throwing up. Mrs. Weasley went to them.

"What's wrong with Edward?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"He got drunk at Slughorn's Christmas party last night," said Harry.

"He what?" asked Mrs. Weasley, as Fred and George burst out in laughter. "Fred, George, be quiet! How did he get drunk? There wasn't firewhiskey was there?"

"No, just mead," said Al. "Brother can't handle his alcohol very well."

Fleur came at the sound of Ed's sick sounds. Ed came back in but then ran back outside once he smelled the cooking breakfast.

"What eez ze matter?" asked Fleur. "Why eez Edward sick?"

"Edward has a hang-over," said Mrs. Weasley. "No one gave him an antidote?"

"No, Professor McGonagall wouldn't let Madam Pomfrey give him one," said Ginny. "Neither would Professor Elric. Serves him right. He was acting like a git. Really stupid."

"The poor dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'll fix him one up in a flash."

Then Mrs. Weasley went off to make an antidote to hang-over.

"Fleur, where's Miss Kitty and her kittens?" asked Al.

"Let me show you," said Fleur. "Zey are adorable."

Then she led Al to where Miss Kitty and her four kittens were. Fred and George stopped laughing enough to ask Harry, Ron, and Ginny what Ed did at the party. Fred and George ended up laughing again. Ed came back in a few moments later and Mrs. Weasley gave Ed the antidote.

"Thanks," said Ed.

He drank it down in a couple of gulps. His migraine and nausea went away almost immediately. Mrs. Weasley took the goblet back.

"Edward, that was really irresponsible of you," said Mrs. Weasley. "You could have gotten alcohol poisoning and died! Your poor father and brother don't need that!"

"I know, I know," said Ed. "I've heard this lecture over and over before coming here. I won't do it again."

"Well, you better not," said Mrs. Weasley. "Do you remember anything of what you did last night?"

"No," said Ed. "But from what Al told me, I don't _want_ to remember."

Then Ed yawned.

"You best get some rest before your father comes with your friend," said Mrs. Weasley. "You can kip on the sofa."

"Thanks," said Ed.

Then he went to the sitting room, laid on the sofa, and fell asleep. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George came into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was.

"Where did Ed go?" asked Harry.

"He's gone to take a nap on the sofa," said Mrs. Weasley. "That is until his father comes back with his friend."

"Their friend is a girl, Mum," said Ron.

"I know that," said Mrs. Weasley. "Alphonse told me all about their friend in Resembool. That she's Edward's mechanic or something or other. I don't see why he would need a mechanic."

"You don't know?" asked Ginny.

"Don't know what?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Before anyone could say anything else, Hohenheim and Winry came out from the fireplace.

"I don't see why we had to do that," said Winry. "It's so messy."

"It's the only way I could get you here legally," said Hohenheim. "I can't get a portkey without the permission of the Ministry of Magic."

"Who cares what they say?" asked Winry. "It'd just be quicker to make one and to say to hell with them!"

Hohenheim sighed and shook his head. Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George were looking at them. Winry noticed and gasped.

"I'm so sorry," said Winry. "I should introduce myself, shouldn't I?"

She bowed in respect.

"My name is Winry Rockbell and I'm Ed and Al's childhood friend," said Winry. "I'm also Ed's auto-mail mechanic. You must be Mrs. Weasley. It's nice to meet you."

"Such a lovely girl," said Mrs. Weasley. "It's nice to finally meet you. Alphonse has told me a lot about you."

"Where are Alphonse and Edward?" asked Winry.

"I think they're ignoring us," said Fred.

"I think so," said George.

"Alphonse is with Fleur, my eldest son's fiancé, visiting with his cat, Miss Kitty, and her kittens," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Ed finally let him have a cat?" asked Winry. "He's wanted one for ages! Where's Ed?"

"Sleeping on the sofa," said Mrs. Weasley. "I just gave him a hangover antidote."

"He was drunk again?" asked Winry.

"What do you mean, again?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, there was this one time at Central City when he was fourteen years old, there was a party for the Amestrian Military since it was Amestrian Military Appreciation Day and everyone was required to go," said Winry. "Ed needed a date, so he asked me to come since I was up there for his maintenance anyway. His brother came too, of course. Someone, possibly Mr. Breda, spiked the punch and Ed drank a lot of it. He acted stupid and embarrassed me and Al and he passed out. Al had to carry him back to the dorms. He had no memory of what he did, but he had a huge hangover. That idiot."

Mrs. Weasley had a look of fury. She couldn't believe that someone spiked a punch when there was a child at the party. A few moments later, Al came in with Fleur with Miss Kitty and her kittens following. Al saw Winry.

"Winry!" said Al.

"Hi, Al," said Winry. "You finally got some more meat on your bones! I'm so happy!"

Al laughed nervously. A few minutes later and Ed-abusing by Winry, Hohenheim, Ed, Al, and Winry went to the Elric house just a few yards away. Al took Miss Kitty and the kittens with them. Fleur was a bit upset because she wanted to keep the kitten Al let her name, but cheered up once Al told her that once he and Ed returned to school, he would leave the kittens and Miss Kitty with the Weasleys so they could be together. Ed was now currently in his boxers and tank top while Winry measured his arms and legs in the sitting room. Hohenheim was making hot chocolate.

"Well, has Brother grown?" asked Al.

"Surprisingly, yes," said Winry.

"Hey!" said Ed. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that it must have been the full-steel auto-mail that weighed you down," said Winry. "I also think that you were eating for both you and Al's bodies and now that Al has his body back, you can grow properly. But I'm no alchemist, so I don't know."

"Dad had that theory too," said Al.

"How much I grow since June?" asked Ed.

"About three inches," said Winry. "By this rate, you might catch up to my height."

"That's not funny!" said Ed.

Winry giggled.

"I'm just teasing, Ed," said Winry.

"I still don't think it was funny," Ed muttered, blushing. "How long do you think it'll take you to fix my arm and leg?"

"It should take about a week since I don't have Granny here with me," said Winry. "I'm just glad that I bought a spare leg for you to use until then. You can't be hobbling everywhere."

"What about my arm?" asked Ed.

"Well, I'm going to be working on that first," said Winry. "So, you'll have to go without one for a couple of days. You did before."

"That wasn't my fault!" said Ed.

"Sure," said Winry. "Okay, get ready."

Ed braced himself and then held back a grunt of pain as he felt the shock and slight pain of the disconnection of his real nerves and the artificial ones. Then Winry opened a case and took out a spare leg and connected it to Ed's left thigh. Hohenheim came in with a tray of hot chocolate.

"I see the hot chocolate took too long," said Hohenheim.

"I can still drink it," said Ed.

Al got up and went and got his hot chocolate. Hohenheim then went to Ed and Winry. Both got their hot chocolates.

"How long will it take?" asked Hohenheim.

"About a week if I'm lucky since Granny didn't want to come," said Winry. "I'll work on his arm first and then his leg."

"I'm still here you know," said Ed.

"Are we going to have Christmas dinner with the Weasleys?" asked Al.

"Yes, we are," said Hohenheim. "I've offered to have the dinner over here so it wouldn't be so crowded."

"You did what?!" asked Ed.

"Well, it was the best I could do to pay her back for her generosity," said Hohenheim. "She tried to refuse, but I managed to talk her into cooking dinner over here. It'd be less of a hassle."

"That's nice, Mr. Elric," said Winry.

She finished her hot chocolate and put the mug back onto the tray.

"I think I'll get a start on Ed's arm," said Winry. "Do you need help getting your pants on, Ed?"

"I can put them on myself!" Ed said, blushing.

"Well, excuse me!" said Winry. "That attitude will cost you extra!"

Then she took her things and headed to the work space Hohenheim had cleared out for her. Ed finished his hot chocolate and put the mug back onto the tray as well. Hohenheim sighed as he watched Ed storm to his room and slam the door shut behind him.

"Dad?" asked Al.

"Yes, son?" asked Hohenheim.

"Do you think they'll ever get along for longer than five minutes?" asked Al.

"I don't know," said Hohenheim. "All we can do is hope."

Then he took Al's empty mug and took the tray of empty mugs into the kitchen. The next few days weren't very eventful. Remus and Bill stopped by a couple of times and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny stopped by to help decorate the tree as well. The night of Christmas Eve – after coming back from the Weasleys where Ed overheard what Harry told Mr. Weasley and Remus – Ed, Al, and Hohenheim went straight to bed. Winry, however, worked for a bit on Ed's leg and then tried to get to sleep, but she couldn't sleep. She was too excited.

Winry then got her pillow and went to Ed's room where she gently woke him up. Ed yawned and looked at her then to the window and back to her.

"What do you want?" asked Ed.

"Can I sleep with you?" asked Winry.

Ed's face turned scarlet.

"I didn't mean that, you pervert!" said Winry. "I just want to sleep beside you."

"What for?" asked Ed.

"I can't sleep," said Winry. "I'm too anxious."

"Winry, you're sixteen," said Ed. "You can go to sleep in your own bed."

"Ed, please," said Winry. "It's Christmas."

Ed sighed and scooted over.

"Come on," said Ed.

"Thank you, Ed," said Winry, getting in bed beside him.

"Yeah, yeah," said Ed. "Just don't hog the bed."

"I won't," said Winry. "I appreciate this."

"Whatever," said Ed.

"Really, I do," said Winry.

"All right, let's just get to sleep," said Ed.

"Sweet dreams, Ed," said Winry.

"Yeah, whatever," said Ed. "You too."

Winry giggled.

"What?" asked Ed.

"Nothing," said Winry. "Night."

"Night," said Ed.

He yawned again and turned on his side and went back to sleep. Winry smiled and cuddled close to Ed and quickly fell asleep as she put an arm over Ed's side. The next morning, when Al came running into Ed's room to wake Ed, he saw Ed still asleep with Winry still sleeping next to him. Al decided not to disturb them and instead went down to the sitting room where Mrs. Weasley was telling Hohenheim to put on the sweater she made him.

"But I don't like sweaters all that much," said Hohenheim, his hand behind his head.

"You put it on or I will have the dinner at the Burrow," Mrs. Weasley threatened.

"All right," Hohenheim said in defeat.

"And no complaining," said Mrs. Weasley.

Then Hohenheim went on his way back to his room.

"Good morning, son," said Hohenheim.

"Morning, Dad," said Al.

Then Hohenheim ruffled Al's hair and went to change into the sweater Mrs. Weasley made for him. Mrs. Weasley noticed Al and saw that he was wearing the sweater she made for him.

"I thought green was a good choice for you," said Mrs. Weasley. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay," said Al. "Thank you for the sweater."

"It's nothing at all, Dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "Are Edward and Winry awake yet?"

"No, they're still asleep," said Al. "When will everyone else be here?"

"Oh, probably when lunch is ready," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'll have your father go get them when it's time for dinner."

"Okay," said Al. "Can I help with the dinner?"

"No, you just relax," said Mrs. Weasley. "You can play with your cats."

"Okay," said Al.

Then he went to find Miss Kitty and her kittens to play with them. A few moments later, there was a yell and some profanity and a sound that meant that Winry hit someone with her wrench. Sure enough, Hohenheim came back in with a bump from being hit with Winry's wrench. Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips.

"It's not as it seems, Molly," said Hohenheim. "I went to wake Edward, but when I went in, I saw Winry in bed with Edward. They were just sleeping; but when they awoke a few moments later, well... Edward yelled that it wasn't as it looked and well..."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head and went to the kitchen to start making Christmas dinner. A few moments later, both Ed and Winry came down wearing the sweaters that Mrs. Weasley made for them.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Elric," said Winry.

"That's all right," said Hohenheim. "I shouldn't have made that comment."

"Of course you shouldn't, old man," said Ed. "Thanks for the self-inking quills, I've been meaning to get me some of my own."

"You're welcome, Edward," said Hohenheim.

"Quills?" asked Winry. "Why not use pens?"

"Because it's required for us to use quills and bottle ink in the wizarding world," said Ed. "They haven't come up with pens and they don't use electricity."

"They don't?" asked Winry.

"Why do you think the Malfoys only had torches and candles and stuff?" asked Ed. "They rely on magic too much. They have chilling and heating charms."

"But how do they cook?" asked Winry.

"Gas," said Ed. "Or old style ovens. You know, the ones at bakeries at home."

"That makes me more glad that I don't go to Hogwarts or stay in this wizarding world," said Winry. "It's too old-fashioned."

"You're telling me," said Ed. "Did you ever make that oven with the temperatures and light for the inside?"

"You bet!" said Winry. "I got it patented and everything. We're making a fortune."

"Make sure you don't let it go to your head," said Hohenheim.

"I won't," said Winry. "I've got to work on Ed's leg."

"Not today, Winry," said Hohenheim. "It's Christmas. No work today."

"All right," said Winry. "If you say so. Ed."

"What?" asked Ed.

"Let me braid your hair," said Winry.

"Why?" asked Ed, blushing.

"Because I want to," said Winry. "Besides, with it in a ponytail, it'll get in the way when you try to eat."

"What about yours?" asked Ed. "Yours is in a ponytail."

"Just let me braid your hair, damn it!" said Winry.

"All right," said Ed. "Machine junkie."

"Alchemy freak," said Winry.

Then she took Ed's hand, which caused Ed to blush even more, and took him to where she could braid his hair. Hohenheim sighed. His son was growing fast, metaphorically speaking.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

When Christmas lunch was ready, Mrs. Weasley had Hohenheim get everyone from the Burrow.

"Why do we have to go all the way over there?" asked Ron, when Hohenheim came to get everyone.

"Because it's their first Christmas in their house," said Bill. "That's why."

"And because so we all won't be so crowded," said Mr. Weasley. "Let's go, everyone."

"Will there be mead?" asked Fred, hopefully. "Or fire-whiskey?"

"No," said Hohenheim. "Only butterbeer or tea or pumpkin juice."

"Nice try, Fred," said George.

"I know," said Fred.

Then Hohenheim, Mr. Weasley, Remus, Bill, Fred, George, Fleur, Ginny, Ron, and Harry went to the Elric house where Ed, Al, Winry, and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for them. Miss Kitty and her kittens were in the bathroom with special food for them with the door closed. When everyone was at the table, only Fleur didn't have a hand-knitted sweater, Ginny plucked a maggot out of Harry's hair.

"'Ow 'orrible," said Fleur, shuddering.

"Tragic," said Ed, sarcastically.

"Edward," said Winry.

"What?" asked Ed.

Winry sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Gravy, Fleur?" asked Ron.

In Ron's eagerness, he accidently sent the gravy boat flying, but Bill was able to save the gravy and the gravy boat. Fleur kissed Bill in thanks and compared Ron to Tonks.

"I invited _dear_ Tonks to come along today," said Mrs. Weasley, setting down the carrots with unnecessary force and glaring at Remus. "But she wouldn't come. Have you spoken to here lately, Remus?"

"No, I haven't been in contact with anybody very much," said Lupin. "But Tonks has got her own family to go to, hasn't she?"

"Hmmm," said Mrs. Weasley. "Maybe. I got the impression she was planning to spend Christmas alone, actually."

"So, Hohenheim, how's teaching going this year?" asked Remus, trying to avoid Mrs. Weasley's glaring.

"I don't like talking ill of my students, but sometimes I wish that my students showed a bit more promise," said Hohenheim. "You were one of my best students in your class. Of course, so were James and Sirius. Trisha liked it better than – "

"Not everybody is suited to learn alchemy," said Mrs. Weasley. "That's why there's magic."

"But magic can't do everything for you," said Hohenheim. "Sometimes, you need to rely on different things than just magic."

"He's got a point, Molly," said Mr. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips.

"So, er, how's school going, Edward?" asked Bill.

"Oh, uh, it's okay," said Ed. "Could be a bit more exciting though."

"What do you mean?" asked Fred.

"You mean like when you got drunk at Slughorn's party?" asked George.

Ed blushed in embarrassment.

"You got drunk at his Christmas party?" asked Remus. "What was it on?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ed ground out.

"It was on mead," said Ron. "Harry said that Ed acted stupid."

"Acted stupid?" asked Ginny. "That's an understatement. He acted like an idiot."

"Harry said that Ed – " started Ron.

"You finish that sentence and I'll shove this fork up your – !" started Ed.

"Now, really!" said Mrs. Weasley. "There's no need for that attitude."

She then turned to the window and saw...

"Arthur!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Arthur – it's Percy!"

"_What?_" asked Mr. Weasley.

Everyone looked out the dining room window and seen Percy Weasley, striding across the snowy yard, his horn-rimmed glasses glinting in the sunlight. He was not, however, alone.

"Who's that old guy with him?" asked Ed.

"Brother!" said Al.

"That's the new Minister of Magic," said Hohenheim. "I wonder how they knew..."

But nobody answered as Rufus Scrimgeour limped beside Percy as they came to the door. Percy knocked at the door and Mrs. Weasley bolted up and opened it.

"Merry Christmas, Mother," said Percy, rather stiffly.

"Oh, _Percy_!" said Mrs. Weasley, throwing herself into Percy's arms.

Rufus paused in the doorway, leaning on his walking stick and smiling as he observed the affecting scene. Hohenheim stood.

"Nice house you have here, Professor Van," said Rufus.

"It's Elric now," said Hohenheim.

"And those must be your children," said Rufus, pointing to Ed, Al, and Winry.

"Only the boys," said Hohenheim. "The girl is their childhood friend. How did you know where the Weasleys were?"

"Mum probably owled him," said Ron.

"I do hope you forgive me, Hohenheim," said Mrs. Weasley, looking at Hohenheim.

"Of course," said Hohenheim.

"You must forgive this intrusion," said Rufus. "Percy and I were in the vicinity – working, you know – and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all."

"Uh-huh," said Ed, disbelievingly.

Winry kicked Ed in his flesh leg.

"Ow!" said Ed.

"Be quiet!" said Winry.

"You are welcome to have some turkey or pudding, Minister," said Hohenheim.

"No, no," said Rufus. "I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly..."

"Uh-huh," Ed said, disbelievingly again.

Winry kicked Ed again as Mrs. Weasley went to kiss Percy.

"Damn it, Winry!" said Ed.

"We've only looked in for five minutes, so I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy," said Rufus. "No, no, I assure you I don't want to butt in! Well, if anybody would like to show me the garden..."

"Why would we...," started Ed. "Ow! Winry, would you stop it?!"

"Ah, that young man's finished," said Rufus, indicating Harry. "Why doesn't he take a stroll with me?"

A few moments later, Harry and Rufus Scrimgeour went to look around in the Elrics' snow covered yard. Ed then left the house without anyone noticing wanting to follow Harry and the new Minister of Magic.

"Charming," Ed heard Rufus say. "Charming."

Harry noticed Ed was following, but he said nothing.

"I've wanted to meet you for a very long time," said Rufus. "Did you know that?"

"No," said Harry.

"Oh, yes, for a very long time," said Rufus. "But Dumbledore has been very protective of you. Natural, of course, natural, after what you've been through...Especially what happened at the Ministry. I have been hoping for an occasion to talk to you ever since I gained office, but Dumbledore has – most understandably, as I say – prevented this."

"Why don't you try talking to Ed?" asked Harry. "You know, Professor Elric's son."

"Well, I wanted to, but the military he works for has warned me not to try to talk to him, even though he is under probation," said Rufus. "I suppose they want to protect him. The rumors that have flown around! Well, of course, we both know how these stories get distorted...all these whispers of a prophecy...of you being 'the Chosen One'..."

Harry didn't say anything more.

"I assume that Dumbledore has discussed these matters with you?" asked Rufus.

"Yeah, we've discussed it," said Harry.

Ed then overheard Rufus and Harry arguing.

'_So, this is what the new minister wanted...,'_ thought Ed. _'To see if Harry will lie for the Ministry...some government.'_

Ed then went back to the house and slipped back into his seat. Percy had left since Fred, George, and Ginny threw mashed parsnip at him. Winry looked livid. She didn't understand why three siblings would want to waste food their mother made by throwing it at another sibling. It made Winry sad to see Mrs. Weasley cry about Percy leaving in a huff. The next day, Winry worked very hard on Ed's leg. She wasn't finished with it until a few days before it was time for Ed, Al, and Hohenheim to go back to Hogwarts. After having it connected, Ed slept on the sofa. When it was time to go back to Hogwarts, Winry hugged Ed and Al. But she hugged Ed the most, who blushed a lot.

"Owl me when you get the chance to," said Winry. "And if you grow anymore."

"I will," said Ed.

"And you too, Alphonse," said Winry. "Okay?"

"All right," said Al.

Ed and Al went back to Hogwarts with their things as Hohenheim took Winry back home to Resembool. Al had already took Miss Kitty and her kittens back to the Weasleys'. A few moments later, Ed and Al were coming out of McGonagall's fireplace.

"Try not to get ash on the carpet, you two," said McGonagall.

"Okay, Professor," said Al. "What's the new password?"

"Abstinence," said McGonagall.

"Why that for?" asked Ed.

"The Fat Lady took a leaf out of your book and she and her friend got drunk," said McGonagall, looking at Ed.

"Come on, Al," said Ed.

Then he and Al went to the common room where they met up with Hermione.

"Harry isn't back yet?" asked Hermione.

"No, they'll probably be back later today or tonight," said Ed.

"Oh," said Hermione. "How was your Christmas?"

"It was good," said Al. "Percy came over, but Fred, George, and Ginny threw mashed parsnips at his glasses."

"I figured they would," said Hermione. "They can be so childish. Edward, how are you doing? Are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Ed.

"About what happened at Slughorn's party," said Hermione.

"Oh, yeah, that," said Ed. "I don't remember anything, but I've been hearing from everyone what I did. You'd think they'd get tired of...I didn't know that I would get that drunk from it."

"Well, Slughorn is a bit reckless," said Hermione. "He shouldn't be serving alcohol to students."

"That's the truth," said Ed. "What's that in your hand?"

"It's from Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione, putting the scroll in her pocket. "So, did your friend come over?"

"Yeah, Winry came," said Ed. "She fixed my auto-mail."

"That's good," said Hermione.

"Harry wants to tell you something," said Ed. "I would tell you, but he probably wants to say 'I told you so' or something."

"Why would he want to do that?" asked Al.

"I have an idea," said Hermione.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny came back later that day, and Harry told Hermione about what he overheard between Draco and Snape.

"Yes, Edward said you'd tell me this," said Hermione. "I think he might have overheard you telling someone."

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Harry. "He's always sneaking around lately."

"Yes, very shocking," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

They spoke some more and Harry told her about the Minister of Magic coming over at Christmas time and how Ed followed him then as well. The new term started the next morning with a surprise for the sixth years. A large sign had been pinned to the common rooms notice boards overnight.

**APPARITION LESSONS**

**If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen**

**on or before the 31****st**** August next, you are eligible for a**

**twelve week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry**

**of Magic Apparition instructor. Please sign below if you**

**would like to participate. Cost: 12 Galleons.**

"Apparition?" asked Ed. "Why would I want to apparate?"

"So you don't have to use portkeys or go by floo," said Ron. "Should be fun."

"Brother, you turn seventeen on February third," said Al. "You should sign up."

"I don't know," said Ed.

"It'll be fun," said Hermione, after signing. "Come on."

"I still...," started Ed. "All right. Bit too much though..."

Ed grabbed the quill from Ron and put his name down. Ed joined Al and Hermione to go to breakfast. That day was filled with talk of Apparition lessons and how it would be like. Everyone but Ed kept asking how Apparition felt like and Harry had to tell people that he had to return a book to the library when it was time for his lesson with Dumbledore. When Harry got to Dumbledore's office, he told Dumbledore about the Minister of Magic coming at Christmas and what they said to each other and about what he overheard with Snape and Malfoy.

"Tonight, instead of showing you two memories, I will show you three this time," said Dumbledore.

"Three, sir?" asked Harry. "Why three?"

"Because one of them belongs to Professor Elric," said Dumbledore. "Yes, Edward's father, Harry. I dare say he was expecting me to ask him for the memory. He's very perceptive, he is."

"He and Mrs. Weasley almost got into another argument about alchemy and magic," said Harry.

"Yes, he didn't want to accept students who scored below 'E' on their O.W.L. exams, but I told him to give them a chance," said Dumbledore.

Then Dumbledore went to tell about Voldemort's history in school and after school and showed Harry the memory of Voldemort's uncle. Then he uncorked another bottle and poured the contents of it into the pensieve. Dumbledore grabbed Harry's arm and they went into the pensieve. At once when they touched down on the floor, Harry recognized Hohenheim. He looked the same now as he did fifty years ago. He was preparing a lesson plan when the sixteen year old Voldemort came into the room.

"Professor Van?" asked Voldemort.

Hohenheim looked up from his parchment. He frowned.

"Yes, Tom?" asked Hohenheim.

"I have a question," said Voldemort.

"You know I don't answer questions from people who aren't in my classes," said Hohenheim.

"I know," said Voldemort. "But I still have a question."

"What is it?" asked Hohenheim.

"How is human alchemy different from transfiguration?" asked Voldemort. "They can't be any different. Both have to do with the human body."

"I am not going to tell you that, Tom," said Hohenheim.

"Then what about the Philosopher's Stone?" asked Voldemort. "I know you helped Nicholas Flamel make the Stone. How is it made? Do you have a piece of it yourself? Is that how you stay looking thirty or forty, Professor?"

"I am not going to tell you that either, Tom," said Hohenheim. "I will not tell you any answers to your questions."

"Why not?" asked Voldemort.

"I know that ring you are wearing," said Hohenheim. "I know that it doesn't belong to you since I taught and failed the person who owned it."

"What do you mean?" asked Voldemort.

"That I know you are already becoming more violent and less human than you were," said Hohenheim. "You may be able to fool the other teachers except for Dumbledore, but you cannot fool me. I don't want to see you in this classroom again."

Harry only saw Hohenheim angry like he was in the memory during the summer when he was told about Slughorn would be the potions professor again and when Ron and Dean kept questioning about the uses and necessity of alchemy. A few moments later, Slughorn came in and went to Hohenheim's desk.

"You weren't being hard on Tom again were you?" asked Slughorn.

"What's it to you, Slughorn?" asked Hohenheim.

"He's had a rough life," said Slughorn. "You should cut him some slack."

"Don't tell me how to treat students at Hogwarts," said Hohenheim. "Just because you like to treat some people better than others, it doesn't mean I have to."

"What's that mean?" asked Slughorn.

"I'll tell you once you figure it out," said Hohenheim. "If you'll excuse me, I have a class to prepare."

Then Slughorn left.

"Come, Harry," said Dumbledore, as Hohenheim began to swear.

Dumbledore took hold of Harry's arm and they came out of the pensieve.

"Professor Elric, Van then, knew that Voldemort was doing?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry," said Dumbledore.

"But why didn't he tell anyone?" asked Harry.

"He tried to, but no one would listen," said Dumbledore. "Only I knew he told the truth, but Professor Dippet would not listen to his claims."

"So why did he stay on if he knew that he wouldn't be taken seriously?" asked Harry.

"To protect the students," said Dumbledore.

Then Dumbledore showed the tampered memory of Slughorn's to Harry.

"As you might have noticed," said Dumbledore, reseating himself behind his desk, "that memory has been tampered with."

"Tampered with?" asked Harry, sitting down as well.

"Certainly," said Dumbledore. "Professor Slughorn has meddled with his own recollections."

"Why would he do that for?" asked Harry.

"Because, I think, he is ashamed of what he remembers," said Dumbledore. "He knows that Professor Elric was right, and he has tried to rework the memory to show himself in a better light, obliterating those parts which he does not wish me to see. It is, as you will have noticed, very crudely done, and that is all to the good, for it shows that the true memory is still there beneath the alterations. And so, for the first time, I am giving you homework, Harry. It is to persuade Professor Slughorn to divulge the real memory, which will undoubtly be our most crucial piece of information of all."

Harry asked Dumbledore why he couldn't try to get into Slughorn's mind to get the memory, but Dumbledore said that it would be foolish to try to force it out of him and he didn't want Slughorn to leave Hogwarts.

"Good night," said Dumbledore.

"Good night, sir," said Harry.

As he left, he heard Phineas Nigellus say, "I can't see why the boy should be able to do it better than you, Dumbledore."

"I wouldn't expect you to, Phineas," replied Dumbledore.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Edward or Alphonse got it out of him instead of Harry," said Phineas.

"Oh?" asked Dumbledore. "You have such little faith in Harry?"

"It's not that," said Phineas. "It's just that Edward and Alphonse have more experience in sneaking around or getting information."

Dumbledore didn't say anything as Fawkes let out a musical cry. Harry went back to the Gryffindor common room.


	16. Bonus Chapter

**Author's Note:** I know I should have put this in with my first fanfiction of the series, but I didn't think it was important at the time. But since I finished "Edward Elric...and the Order of the Phoenix?", I started to think that I _should_ have put in about when Ed gets his wand. So, here it is. I hope you like it!

**Ed Getting His Wand**

Ed was astonished when he saw the brick wall start to move after Mrs. Weasley tapped the appropriate bricks.

"This can't be...," started Ed.

"You'll get used to it, Dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

After the brick wall opened for the entrance to Diagon Alley, Ed couldn't help but to stare in disbelief at all of the buildings.

"This can't be real," said Ed.

"It is, Edward," said Mrs. Weasley. "We need to get your wand first before anything else."

"My wand?" asked Ed.

"Of course your wand," said Mrs. Weasley. "How else are you going to perform magic? You're still too young to practice wandless magic. Come on, Edward."

Ed nodded and started to walk after Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley pointed out different buildings and told Ed what they were and what they sold. After a few minutes, they reached Ollivanders wand shop. The bell above the door tinkled. There were thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. Ed looked around the room in awe.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice.

Ed jumped a bit and so did Mrs. Weasley. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Ed.

"I was wondering when you would show up," said the man, Ollivander.

"What do you mean?" asked Ed.

"Well, your parents are well known," said Ollivander. "You and your brother's births were recorded in the _Daily Prophet_. Why hasn't he come?"

"I don't want him to," said Ed. "It's none of your business why."

"Edward, Dear, don't be so rude," said Mrs. Weasley.

"That's all right," said Ollivander. "A bit like his mother and a lot like his father as I'm told. Your mother's wand was cherry and unicorn hair. Flexible, good for Transfiguration and Charms. Very gifted girl, and beautiful. Your father – ."

"I don't care about him," said Ed. "I just want my wand."

Ollivander was silent for a moment and then...

"Very well," said Ollivander. "Stick out your wand arm."

"What?" asked Ed.

"Which hand do you use most?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm ambidextrous," said Ed. "But I punch with my right."

"Hold out that arm then," said Ollivander.

Ed held out his right arm.

"That's it," Ollivander said as he measured Ed from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around his head. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Van – ."

"It's Elric," Ed interrupted.

"So sorry," said Ollivander.

'_Yeah, right,' _thought Ed.

"We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons," continued Ollivander. "No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Then Ed suddenly realized that the tape measurer, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," said Ollivander. "Right then, Mr. Elric. Try this one. Beechwood and unicorn hair. Nine and a quarter inches. Flexible. Give it a wave."

Ed took the wand and was about to wave it until Ollivander snatched it out of his hand.

"Mahogany and dragon heartstring," said Ollivander. "Eight inches. Brittle."

Ed took that one, but it was taken as well. Ed tried and tried different wands.

"You're more difficult than most customers," said Ollivander. "Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match somewhere... Let me see..."

Ollivander looked at Ed's hair and eyes and eyebrows.

"It might be the...," started Ollivander.

"Might be the what?" asked Ed.

"Just a moment," said Ollivander.

Ollivander went to the back room. Ed looked up at Mrs. Weasley.

"Is he always like this?" asked Ed.

"Like what, Dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Nothing," said Ed.

Ollivander came back into the room with an exceptionally dusty box. He opened it carefully and took out the wand.

"Oak," said Ollivander. "Kneazle and lion fur. Ten-and-a-half inches. Very strong."

Ed took the wand with his left hand and felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Mrs. Weasley clapped in appreciation.

"Bravo!" Ollivander cried. "But...very curious..."

"What's curious?" asked Ed.

"Your wand is special," said Ollivander.

"How?" asked Ed.

"Your wand has _two_ cores," said Ollivander.

"What's so special about that?" asked Ed.

"Wands are only meant to have one core, but yours...," said Ollivander.

"Why does it have two if they only require one?" asked Ed.

"Well, this wand was an experiment," said Ollivander.

"An experiment?" asked Ed.

"Yes, Mr. Elric," said Ollivander. "I wanted to see if a wand with two cores would work. Especially one with fur from a lion's mane and from a kneazle. The animals weren't harmed of course."

"Looks like it works," said Ed.

"And only for you," said Ollivander. "I gave up trying to sell it ten years ago since it wouldn't work for anyone else. I think we must expect very extraordinary things from you, Mr. Elric."

"How much is it?" asked Ed.

"No charge," said Ollivander. "Have a good day."

Then he ushered Ed and Mrs. Weasley out.

"Let's get your robes now," said Mrs. Weasley.

Ed, who was looking at his wand, snapped out of his thoughts. He stuck his wand in his combat boot and looked at Mrs. Weasley.

"All right," said Ed.


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked that bonus chapter about with Ed getting his wand. On a different note, I will continue this fanfiction since I've already written and typed it all out. I will also post up another fanfiction, a continuation to this series, since I've already written and typed that all out. I don't care if you want to read that one or not. I will still post it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy these chapters! Read and Review!

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next morning, Harry told Ed, Hermione, and Ron about the task Dumbledore set for him. He told Ron separately from Hermione and Ed since Hermione was still angry at Ron, and Ed was still on Hermione's side.

"He loves you," Ron said over breakfast, waving an airy forkful of fried egg. "Won't refuse you anything, will he? Not his little Potions Prince."

"But Ed has been doing just as great as I have," said Harry. "Maybe even better."

"But still, Harry, he loves you more," said Ron. "Just hang back after class this afternoon and ask him."

Hermione and Ed, however, took a gloomier view.

"Sorry, Harry, but Slughorn won't just hand it to you," said Ed. "If what he really remembers shames him, then he'll want to hide it even more. Especially since Dad could see right through Voldie."

"Edward is right, Harry," said Hermione. "He must be determined to hide what really happened if Dumbledore couldn't get it out of him. But I've never heard of Horcruxes before. Have you, Edward?"

"Nope," said Ed.

"You haven't?" asked Harry.

Ed thought for a while.

"I might have come across the name when I looked through the Restricted Section," said Ed.

"But the Restricted Section is off-limits to students!" said Hermione.

Ed smirked.

"I know," said Ed.

"How did you get passed Madam Pince and Filch?" asked Harry.

"Harry, if I told you then it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" asked Ed, smirking.

"Did the book have any information?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Ed. "It was last year that I looked through it, anyway."

Hermione thought about it for a moment.

"They must be really advanced Dark Magic, or why would Voldemort have wanted to know about them?" said Hermione. "I think it's going to be difficult to get the information, Harry, you'll have to be very careful about how you approach Slughorn, think out a strategy..."

"Ron reckons I should just hand back after Potions this afternoon," said Harry.

"Yeah, that plan will work," Ed said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Hermione shot Ed a look.

"Edward's right," said Hermione. "But if _Won-Won_ thinks that, you'd better do it. After all, when has _Won-Won's_ judgement ever been faulty?"

"Hermione," said Harry, "can't you – ?"

"_No!_" Hermione said angrily.

Hermione stormed away, leaving Harry and Ed in ankle deep snow. Ed shrugged and went after Hermione. In Potions, Hermione sat more close to Ed and Ernie and away from Ron and Harry since she was angry at both Harry and Ron.

"What've _you_ done?" Ron muttered to Harry, looking at Hermione's haughty profile.

Before Harry could answer, though, Slughorn was calling for silence from the front of the room.

"Settle down, settle down, please!" said Slughorn. "Quickly, now, lots of work to get through this afternoon! Golpalott's Third Law...who can tell me – "

Hermione raised her hand.

"But Miss Granger can, of course!" said Slughorn.

"Golpalott's-Third-Law-states-that-the-antidote-for-blended-poison-will-be-equal-to-more-than-the-sum-of-the-antidotes-for-each-of-the-separated-components," Hermione recited at top speed.

"Precisely!" said Slughorn. "Ten points for Gryffindor! Now if we accept that Golpalott's Third Law as true..."

Only Ed and Hermione followed what Slughorn said.

"...which means, of course, that assuming we have achieved correct identification of the potion's ingredients by Scarpin's Revelaspell," said Slughorn. "Our primary aim is not the relatively simple one of selecting antidotes to those ingredients in and of themselves, but to find that added component that will, by an almost alchemical process – yes, Edward, I did say alchemical process – transform these disparate elements – "

Ron and Harry were shocked. Ron's mouth was half-open. Ed, however, was looking very excited and sitting straight in his seat. He finally didn't have to rely on the potions book. He could use the science he loved.

"...and so," finished Slughorn, "I want each of you to come and take one of these phials from my desk. You are to create an antidote for the poison within it before the end of the lesson. Good luck, and don't forget your protective gloves!"

Ed had already got his phial by the time Hermione was half-way toward Slughorn's desk before anyone else had realized it was time to move. By the time Harry, Ron, and Ernie returned to the table, Ed and Hermione already had fires underneath their cauldrons with the potions in the cauldrons.

"It's a shame that the Prince won't be able to help you much with this, Harry," said Hermione, brightly as she straightened up. "You have to understand the principles involved this time. No shortcuts or cheats!"

Ed was already ahead of everyone in class, even Hermione. He examined the poison and sniffed it. He could tell what was in the poison, and he automatically went through his ingredients and the store cupboard's ingredients and put them into his cauldron. Before anyone knew it, the time for making the antidote was up.

"Time's....UP!" called Slughorn genially. "Well, let's see how you've done..."

Slowly, Slughorn moved around the room, examining the various antidotes. Only Ed had finished his and made a perfect antidote to his poison. When he examined Ed's, he was amazed but not surprised.

"I should've known that an alchemist would have figured it out," said Slughorn, in a booming voice. "Top marks!"

Ed smirked. Then Slughorn went to Harry who showed him the bezoar.

"You've got nerve, boy!" Slughorn boomed, taking the bezoar and holding it up so everyone could see. "Oh, you're like your mother...Well, I can't fault you...A bezoar would certainly act as an antidote to all these potions."

"And you thought of a bezoar all by yourself, did you, Harry?" asked Hermione, through gritted teeth.

"That's the individual spirit a real potion-maker needs!" Slughorn said happily, before Harry could reply. "Just like his mother, she had the same intuitive grasp of potion-making, it's undoubtedly from Lily he gets it...Yes, Harry, yes, if you've got a bezoar to hand, of course that would do the trick...although as they don't work on everything, and are pretty rare, it's still worth knowing how to mix antidotes like Edward was able to do here."

Ed smirked again. The bell rang and Slughorn called for everyone to pack up and he gave Gryffindor ten points for Harry's 'cheek'. Neither Ron or Hermione wished him luck as they left.

"Good luck," said Ed, smirking. "You'll need it."

Then Ed left after slinging his bag over his shoulder. And as Hermione and Ed predicted, Harry failed at getting the real memory from Slughorn. Harry was aggravated at Hermione, Ed, and Ron's lack of sympathy.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to get it, Harry," said Ed. "You should've waited."

"For when?" asked Harry. "Until Dumbledore's next lesson?"

Ed frowned at Harry. Al sat down next to Ed.

"What's wrong?" asked Al.

"It's nothing for you to be worried about, Al," said Ed. "Harry was just being stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" said Harry, hotly.

"Whatever," said Ed.

Harry brooded for the next few days to think of what he could next about Slughorn. He decided that, for the time being, to let Slughorn think that he'd forgotten all about the Horcruxes since it would be best to lure him into a false sense of security before returning to get the memory. When Harry didn't question Slughorn again, he reverted to his usual affectionate treatment of him, and appeared to have put the matter from his mind. Harry was hoping for another one of Slughorn's parties so he could try to question him, but Slughorn was not as forgetful as he appeared. Meanwhile, the library failed Hermione for the first time in living memory.

"I haven't found one single explanation of what Horcruxes do!" said Hermione. "Not a single one! And I've been right through the restricted section and in the most _horrible_ books, where they tell you how to brew the most _gruesome_ potions – nothing! All I could find was this, in the introduction to _Magick Moste Evile_ – listen – 'Of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction...' I mean, why mention it then?"

"They mention it because they're probably required," said Ed. "Besides, they probably didn't think a whack job like Voldemort would pop up to try it. Would _you_ want to tell anybody what it was if you knew how to do it?"

"No, but Dumbledore needs the memory!" said Hermione.

"I could get it," said Ed.

"No!" said Hermione. "He wants Harry to get it, right, Harry?"

"Well, Phineas did say that he thought Ed could get it better than I could," said Harry.

"That settles it then," said Ed. "I can get it easy. When do you want me to get it?"

"No!" Hermione said again. "Harry will get it himself!"

Ed shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"If you say so," said Ed.

The snow melted around the school as February arrived to be replaced by cold, dreary wetness. Ed's birthday came before he expected it. So when he awoke on February third to Dean and Seamus leaving for breakfast, he saw that there were presents at the end of his bed. Harry tossed his present on top of the pile of Ed's presents. Ron put his present there as well. Neville left a second later. Ed pulled the presents close to him and opened Hohenheim's present first.

"A pocket watch?" asked Ed. "But I've already got one."

"Yeah, but this isn't any ordinary pocket watch," said Ron. "It's solid gold, like how your State Alchemist one is pure silver. And every wizard gets one when they turn seventeen. I turn seventeen next month."

"Oh," said Ed.

Ed put it aside and opened the one from Al. It was a journal.

"A journal?" asked Ed.

"Why did he get you that for?" asked Ron. "So you can write your feelings?"

Ed shot him a glare. Ed opened it and saw Al's neat writing on the inside cover.

_Dear Brother,_

_You're probably wondering why I got_

_you a journal instead of something else._

_Don't curse, Brother. I got you this_

_because I know that you lost your other_

_journal with all of your notes in it. I _

_thought you would want another one so_

_you could write your notes into it and _

_probably write more up-to-date notes._

_I hope you like it._

_Love, your brother,_

_Alphonse_

_P.s. I've also put a jinx on it so that_

_only you, me, or Dad could read it._

"Thanks, Al," said Ed.

He closed the book and set it aside. Ron picked it up and looked at Al's writing.

"He's got nicer hand-writing than Professor Dumbledore," said Ron.

Then Ron's hands started to sting and he dropped the book. Ed grinned as he got the journal back. Ed then opened the rest of the presents. He got two separate books on alchemy from both Hermione and Harry, an antidote to hang-overs recipe from Fred and George, a birthday cake from Mrs. Weasley, a cake from Mrs. Hughes, pictures from Maes Hughes, and an auto-mail maintenancing kit from Winry.

"Figures Winry would give me this," said Ed.

"Two cakes!" said Ron. "Who's Mrs. Hughes?"

"She's the wife of the guy who sent me pictures," said Ed.

Ed put all of the presents into his trunk, putting a charm on the cakes to keep them fresh, but he kept out the pocket watch and the journal. He then got dressed into his uniform and instead of clipping his State Alchemist pocket watch to his belt loop, he clipped the pocket watch he got for his birthday onto his belt loop. He went down to the common room with his bag slung over his shoulder that had his new journal in it. Al was waiting for him.

"Thanks for the journal, Al," said Ed.

"You're welcome, Brother," said Al.

The first Apparition lesson took place that Saturday in the Great Hall instead of in the grounds. Ed arrived in the Hall with Harry and Hermione since Ron had come with Lavender. When they came in, they saw that the tables were gone. Rain was lashing against the high windows and the enchanted ceiling swirled darkly above them. Ed saw the Ministry of Magic official and grimaced.

"Been apparating too much, hasn't he?" Ed whispered to Harry.

Harry snorted with laughter and Hermione shot them both a glare.

"Good morning," said the Ministry wizard, when all the students had arrived and the Heads of Houses had called for quiet. "My name is Wilkie Twycross and I shall be your Ministry Apparition instructor for the next twelve weeks. I hope to be able to prepare you for your Apparition Tests in this time – "

"Malfoy, be quiet and pay attention!" McGonagall barked to Draco.

Draco flushed with embarrassment and stepped away from Crabbe, with whom he appeared to have been having a whispered argument.

" – by which time, many of you may be ready to take your tests," Twycross continued. "As you may know, it is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts. The headmaster has lifted this enchantment purely within the Great Hall for one hour, so as to enable you to practice. May I emphasize that you will not be able to Apparate outside the walls of this Hall, and that you would be unwise to try. I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have a clear five feet of space in front of you."

Then everyone scrambled to get to a space. Ed automatically went to where he could overhear Draco. Harry had the same idea, but he stood behind Draco.

"I don't know how much longer, all right?" Draco shot at Crabbe. "It's taking longer than I thought."

Crabbe opened his mouth to respond, but Draco spoke before Crabbe could speak.

"Look, it's none of your business what I'm doing, Crabbe," said Draco. "You and Goyle just do as you're told and keep a lookout!"

"I tell my friends what I'm up to, it I want them to keep a lookout for me," Harry said loud enough for Draco to hear him.

But Ed heard him too and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Clearly, Harry didn't know how to be inconspicuous. The four Heads of House shouted for everyone to be quiet and Draco turned to the front.

"Thank you," said Twycross. "Now then..."

He waved his wand and old-fashioned wooden hoops instantly appeared on the floor in front of every student.

"The important things to remember when you are going to be Apparating are the three D's!" said Twycross. "Destination, Determination, and Deliberation! Step one: Fix your mind firmly upon the desired _destination_. In this case, the interior of your hoop. Kindly concentrate upon that destination now."

Everybody looked around as secretly as they could to check that everyone else was staring into their hoop, then hastily did as they were told. Ed looked at his hoop, knowing that he had to keep everything out of his mind to concentrate. He knew that Harry wouldn't be concentrating because of what Draco said.

"Step two," said Twycross, "focus your _determination_ to occupy the visualized space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body!"

Ed was clearing everything out of his mind and was concentrating on wanting to get into the circular hoop in front of him.

"Step three," called Twycross, "and only when I give the command...Turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with _deliberation_! On my command now...one – two – THREE!"

Ed didn't completely apparate until the third try. Everyone, including Twycross, was stunned at the immediate ability to apparate from Ed.

"What?" asked Ed.

"Have you practiced this before?" asked Twycross.

"No," said Ed. "First time."

"Interesting," said Twycross.

The other students were looking jealously at him.

"What is your name?" asked Twycross.

"Edward Elric," said Ed.

"Oh, yes, Professor Van's son," said Twycross. "I should have known."

"Actually, he changed it to Elric," said Ed. "Because of Mom."

Twycross didn't say anything else. Then as the hour grew on, the only other 'exciting' thing that happened was Susan Bones getting herself splinched. After the lesson, Ed went along with Hermione to the library. Al was also there, but he was sitting at a table with Luna Lovegood. It seemed that Luna was helping Al with a particularly 'hard' bit of homework. Ed sat down with Hermione.

"Aw, they look sweet," said Hermione. "I think they're right for each other."

"Yeah," said Ed. "Better with her than with Ginny."

"I agree," said Hermione. "So..."

"So what?" asked Ed.

"When are you going to ask Winry?" asked Hermione.

Ed blushed.

"Ask her what?" asked Ed.

"To be your girlfriend of course," said Hermione. "Alphonse told me that she slept beside you Christmas Eve night."

Ed blushed deeper.

"She couldn't sleep," said Ed.

"He said that you had your arm over her side," said Hermione. "And that your face was buried in her neck."

Ed's face was now the color of his red trench coat.

"Were the smells you smelled from the love potion relating to her scent?" asked Hermione.

"It's none of your business what I...," started Ed.

Hermione smirked. Ed then pulled out his journal and started to write his alchemy notes into it. A few moments later, Hermione went on to work on her homework. When she took a glance at the notes Ed was writing, however, she was stunned.

"What are you writing?" asked Hermione.

"The ingredients to the human body," said Ed.

"You know them?" asked Hermione.

"Of course I do," said Ed. "I had to know them to do the human transmutation."

"I suppose that's true," said Hermione.

"I'm not going to tell you," said Ed.

"Why not?" asked Hermione.

"Because you need to go to Dad's seventh year class," said Ed.

Ed then finished the ingredients and turned the page to write something else.

"What did Malfoy say?" asked Hermione.

"I thought you weren't interested in what he's up to," said Ed.

"Well...," said Hermione.

Ed told her what Draco was telling Crabbe.

"Hm," said Hermione. "What are you going to do?"

"What else do you think?" asked Ed. "I'm going to tail him and when I get a chance, I'll confront him. I'm going to force him to tell me what he's up to."

"What for?" asked Hermione.

"Because I think Voldemort is making Draco do whatever it is just to get back at his father for failing to get the prophecy," said Ed. "Yeah, I know about it. Anyway, if it's dangerous as I think it is, then Draco's life will be in danger and his mother will have lost a son. No mother has to go through that."

"I suppose you're right," said Hermione. "But how will you follow him?"

"I don't know," said Ed. "I have to figure it out. But since I used to be in Slytherin, I'll be able to get into the common room."

"Do you miss Slytherin?" asked Hermione.

"Why you want to know?" asked Ed.

"Well, no one's ever switched houses before," said Hermione. "You're the first one."

"It certainly wasn't boring," said Ed.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Well, they're like anyone else around except they're more snobby," said Ed. "They think they're better than everyone else. Half of them are half-bloods."

"How did you know that?" asked Hermione.

"I researched their families," said Ed. "They just tried to pass themselves off as pure-bloods."

"I thought they would pass themselves off," said Hermione. "What else was it like?"

"Well, they would keep on with this discrimination shit," said Ed. "They would tell each other Muggle-born and Muggle hate jokes. They even had the banned things in the common room. The beds were pretty comfortable. They're very ambitious. They have a lot of connections. Quite a few of them are very vain."

"Did they say anything about crimes?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Ed. "They're not that stupid."

"No, they're not," said Hermione. "Could you really get the memory from Slughorn?"

"I thought you wanted Harry to get it," said Ed, glad for the subject change.

"Well, yes, but if you really could, would you?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ed. "Do you want me to get it for him?"

"No," said Hermione.

"Why did you ask if you – ?" started Ed.

"Just curious," said Hermione.

Ed gave Hermione a look, got his journal, stood, went to Al and ruffled his hair, and left to go back to Gryffindor tower. On his way to Gryffindor Tower, Ed's stomach growled.

"I think I'll go to the kitchens first," Ed said to himself.

Then Ed went down to where the bowl of fruit portrait was and scratched the pear until it giggled and turned into a door handle. Ed pulled open the door and went into the kitchens. Dobby saw Ed and went to him.

"Hello, Mister Ed," said Dobby.

"Hey, Dobby," said Ed. "You can just call me Ed."

"Thank you, Ed," said Dobby, giggling. "What can Dobby get for you?"

"Hm, maybe a couple of eclairs," said Ed. "And a butterbeer."

"Yes, Mister – Ed," said Dobby.

Then Ed looked around and saw Winky sitting by the fireplace and drinking butterbeer. Ed frowned in pity. Then it hit him. Ed pocketed his journal.

"Dobby, can you get me some mead and crystalized pineapple along with the eclairs and butterbeer?" asked Ed.

"Yes, sir!" said Dobby.

Then a few moments later, Ed was on his way to Slughorn's office. When he reached it, he knocked on the door.

"Enter," called Slughorn.

Ed opened the door and went in. Slughorn was looking over essays. He looked up at Ed.

"You should be getting to bed, Mr. Elric," said Slughorn.

"I'm not very tired," said Ed. "Looks like you could use a break."

"Well...," said Slughorn, hesitantly. "What do you have there?"

"Just some mead and crystalized pineapple," said Ed, offhandedly.

"How did you know – ?" started Slughorn.

"I'm the youngest State Alchemist," said Ed. "I have my resources."

"Oh ho ho, boy," said Slughorn, smiling. "Dumbledore should have kept you in Slytherin."

Ed shrugged.

"You want a break?" asked Ed.

"I – well – why not?" said Slughorn.

Then he moved his papers away as Ed came over with the mead and crystalized pineapple for him. Ed set the food and drinks onto the desk and conjured a goblet for Slughorn with a wave of his hand.

"Wandless magic," said Slughorn. "Impressive. Does anyone else know?"

"Nope," said Ed. "Let me pour you a goblet."

Ed then twirled the bottle around.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Slughorn.

"Checking the quality," said Ed. "As an alchemist, I have an eye for quality."

"Yes, that makes sense," said Slughorn.

Then Ed uncorked the bottle and poured Slughorn a goblet full of mead. Ed then corked it back up, sat down, got his butterbeer and an eclair, and put his feet up on the other chair. Ed took a drink of his butterbeer and then took a bite of his eclair. Slughorn then took a slice of pineapple and washed it down with mead. Ed smirked at Slughorn's empty face.

"So, what can you tell me about Horcruxes?" asked Ed.

A few moments later, Ed came out of Slughorn's office with a smirk. He slipped a small phial into his jacket pocket and went on his way to the Gryffindor common room feeling satisfied with himself.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

February moved toward March with no change in the weather except that it became windy as well as wet. To general annoyance a sign went up on all common room notice boards that the next Hogsmeade weekend trip had been cancelled, which would be on the first of March. Ron was furious and Al was upset.

"It was on my birthday!" said Ron. "I was looking forward to that!"

"Not a big surprise, though, is it?" said Harry. "Not after what happened to Katie."

"Why are _you_ upset for?" asked Ron, turning on Al. "All I've got to look forward to is stupid Apparition! Big birthday treat..."

"Don't be so harsh on him!" said Hermione. "Besides, you don't want to get punched again, do you, _Won-Won_?"

Ed came up to and stood by Al and Hermione.

"I just wanted to ask Luna to go with me," said Al.

"Why?" asked Ron.

Al glared at Ron and then stormed off to the Great Hall with Ed and Hermione following. For everyone besides Ed, three lessons on, Apparition was proving as difficult as ever; though a few more people had managed to Splinch themselves. Frustration was running high and there was a certain amount of ill-feeling toward Wilkie Twycross and his three D's. The politest names were Dogbreath and Dunghead. On Ron's birthday, they were woken again by Dean and Seamus leaving noisily for breakfast. Ed couldn't sleep anymore and grumbled. He tossed his present to Ron, who caught it with a shocked expression on his face.

"Why did you get me one?" asked Ron. "I thought you were still angry with me."

"I am, but you'll be needing it," said Ed.

"Happy birthday, Ron," said Harry, tossing his present on Ron's bed with the rest. "Have a present."

"Cheers," said Ron.

Then he opened Ed's present first and found out it was a book titled: _Alchemy for Complete Morons: A Guide to Understanding and Appreciating the Science_. Ron looked at the name of the person who authored it. It was none other than Hohenheim.

"Thanks, I guess," said Ron.

"It's so you won't get Dad so angry in class when you ask something like you did last term or last week or a month ago," said Ed. "He was pretty angry."

"I get it!" said Ron.

Ron didn't say anything else as he opened the rest of the presents. Harry got out of bed and opened his trunk and began looking for the Marauder's Map. When he couldn't find it, he looked up to see a dressed Ed holding the Marauder's Map.

"How did you get it?" asked Harry.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret, now would it?" asked Ed. "I already checked while you were looking for it. Draco's not in bed."

"How did you know the incantation?" asked Harry, taking the map back.

"Can't tell you," said Ed. "He doesn't seem to be anywhere. I've already cleared it out."

"Seriously good haul this year!" said Ron, holding up a heavy gold watch, identical to the one Ed got from Hohenheim.

"Cool," said Harry, checking the map even though Ed said he had already done.

Ed rolled his eyes and turned to see Ron starting in on a box of Chocolate Cauldrons as he slid out of bed to get dressed.

"You shouldn't eat those," said Ed.

"Why not?" asked Ron. "I'll still have room for breakfast."

"That's not the point," said Ed.

"Don't be so bossy," said Ron. "It's my birthday."

"Whatever," said Ed. "Don't blame me if you do something stupid."

Then Ed left the dormitory and went to the common room where he went with Al and Hermione to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ed piled his plate with breakfast as Hermione and Al got themselves some breakfast as well.

"Why didn't you wait for _Won-Won_ or Harry, Ed?" asked Hermione.

"Didn't want to," said Ed. "Besides, Ron was stuffing his face with Chocolate Cauldrons."

"Did you get that for him, Brother?" asked Al.

"No, I got him the book that Dad wrote," said Ed. "_Alchemy for Complete Morons: A Guide to Understanding and Appreciating the Science_."

"Brother!" said Al.

"Well, he does need it," said Hermione. "Professor Elric isn't the only one getting aggravated with Ron for not getting Alchemy. Personally, I don't think Dumbledore should have forced Professor Elric to accept students below 'E'."

Ed smirked.

"If Dad didn't write it first, I would have," said Ed. "But I would have given it another name."

"What would you have named it?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, Brother?" asked Al.

"_Alchemy for Complete Morons: A Guide for the Completely Clueless on Why Transmutation is Different from Transfiguration and Shouldn't be Confused_," said Ed.

"Edward!" said Hermione.

Ed grinned and shrugged his shoulders. Al sighed. A few minutes later, Hermione was wondering why Harry hadn't come down for breakfast.

"Probably because of the Chocolate Cauldrons Romilda gave to Harry," said Ed. "Remember, before Christmas break?"

"Why didn't you tell Ron?" asked Hermione.

"I tried, but he didn't listen," said Ed. "They're probably at Slughorn's right now for the antidote. They should be..."

But Ron and Harry didn't show for breakfast.

"Something must be wrong," said Ed. "It shouldn't have taken this long."

"Wrong?" asked Al. "What do you mean?"

"You don't mean that...," started Hermione.

A few moments later, Hermione, Ed, and Al were at the hospital wing where Harry was waiting outside the doors. Hermione ran straight at Harry.

"What happened?" asked Hermione, crying. "Is Ron all right?"

Harry told her about Ron being put under a love potion and then getting poisoned. Ed had his arms crossed and Al was looking worried. Ginny was told and came up as well. They weren't let in until eight o'clock, and Fred and George came ten minutes later.

"So, all in all, not one of Ron's better birthdays?" asked Fred.

"This isn't how we imagined handing over our present," said George, grimly, putting down a large wrapped gift on Ron's bedside cabinet.

"Yeah, when we pictured the scene, he was conscious," said Fred.

"There we were in Hogsmeade, waiting to surprise him – " started George.

"What were you doing in Hogsmeade?" asked Ed.

"We were thinking of buying Zonko's," said Fred gloomily. "A Hogsmeade branch, you know, but a fat lot of good it'll do us if you lot aren't allowed out at weekends to buy our stuff anymore ...But never mind that now. How exactly did it happen, Harry?"

Harry retold the story he had already told to Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey, Hermione, Ed, Al, and Ginny.

"...and then I got the bezoar down his throat and his breathing eased up a bit," said Harry. "Slughorn ran for help, McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey turned up, and they brought Ron up here. They reckon he'll be all right. Madam Pomfrey says he'll have to stay here a week or so...keep taking essence of rue..."

"Blimey, it was lucky you thought of a bezoar," said George in a low voice.

"Lucky there was one in the room," said Harry.

He turned to Al.

"You can be Keeper in this coming match, Al," said Harry.

Al looked up at Harry. Fred, George, Ed, Ginny, and Hermione looked at Harry then to Al and back to Harry. Al looked down again.

"I – I wasn't even thinking about that," said Al. "I know when you said that if something happened and Ron couldn't play, I didn't expect to this way. I don't know if I want to play."

"You'd be better than Cormac McLaggen," said Ginny. "Ron would want you to play in his place."

Al shifted.

"Do Mum and Dad know?" Fred asked Ginny.

"They've already seen him," said Ginny. "They arrived an hour ago – they're in Dumbledore's office now, but they'll be back soon..."

"So, the poison was in the drink?" Fred asked quietly.

"Yes," said Harry. "Slughorn poured it out – "

Everyone but Hermione, Ed, and Al discussed the possibilities of how Ron could've been poisoned.

"But you said Slughorn had been planning to give that bottle of mead to Dumbledore for Christmas," Ginny reminded. "So the poisoner could just as easily have been after Dumbledore."

"The poisoner didn't know Slughorn very well," said Ed. "Slughorn likes to keep very tasty things for himself, even if it belongs to other people. He doesn't like sharing very much."

"Er-my-nee," Ron croaked unexpectedly.

A few moments later, Hagrid burst in and came towards them with a crossbow in his hand. He left a trail of muddy dolphin-sized footprints all over the floor. Everyone looked at him.

"Bin in the forest all day!" said Hagrid, panting hard. "Aragog's worse, I bin readin' to him – I didn' get up ter dinner till jus' now an' then Professor Sprout told me abou' Ron! How is he?"

"He'll survive," said Ed. "He'll be okay."

"No more than seven visitors at a time!" said Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh, er," said Hagrid. "Edward, Professor McGonagall told me that Professor Dumbledore wanted to see you."

"Why?" asked Ed.

"Didn't say," said Hagrid.

"All right," said Ed.

"I'll go with you, Brother," said Al.

"No, you stay here," said Ed. "I'll be okay."

Then Ed left and went on his way to Dumbledore's office. When he got to the door, it opened before he could knock. It was opened by Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," said Ed. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes, I'm all right," said Mrs. Weasley. "Just glad that Ron will be okay."

Then she and Mr. Weasley left. Ed went into the office and shut the door behind him. He saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk with his forearms on the desk and his fingers touching. His wise blue eyes were looking at Ed over his half-moon spectacles.

"Sit down, Edward," said Dumbledore.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," said Ed.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"You are not in trouble, Edward," said Dumbledore. "I just want to speak to you."

Ed hesitated but sat down anyway. Ed crossed his legs and arms.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Professor?" asked Ed.

"Harry told me that you had his map," said Dumbledore.

"I thought you said I wasn't in trouble?" said Ed.

"You aren't," said Dumbledore. "Don't worry, Edward."

"Yeah, I had it," said Ed. "So what? I was going to give it back. I'm not like Voldemort."

"So Harry has been telling you as well, has he?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah," said Ed. "Suppose since he trusts me or something or other or whatever."

"I know you are not like Voldemort, Edward," said Dumbledore. "I just want to ask you something."

"Go on," said Ed. "What do you want to ask?"

"Were you following Professor Snape and I as we were talking in the forest?" asked Dumbledore. "I will not be angry if you were."

Ed sighed.

"I was actually sitting up in a tree reading and I overheard you," said Ed. "Voices tend to carry through trees if the wind is blowing right. I almost fell out."

"Oh?" asked Dumbledore. "Why weren't you in your common room reading?"

"I didn't want to be disturbed," said Ed. "Besides, I used to climb trees a lot back home. I snuck out a lot last year so I could."

"I see," said Dumbledore. "What did you hear?"

"Everything," said Ed. "You want Professor Snape to kill you. Dad said that you were cursed."

"Oh?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah," said Ed. "He could tell by your hand and he asked Professor Snape about it. Professor Snape told Dad that..."

"And your father told you all of this?" asked Dumbledore.

Ed nodded.

"You will not tell Harry this, Edward," said Dumbledore.

"Why?" asked Ed.

"Why?"Dumbledore repeated.

"He looks up to you," said Ed. "I don't know why, but he does. He thinks a lot about you. I'm sure he'd like to know."

"Yes, but he needs this, Edward," said Dumbledore.

"I don't get people like you," said Ed. "You know that Draco is trying to kill you, but..."

"Draco is as equal victim as anybody else," said Dumbledore. "He tries those indirect ways because he is afraid. He doesn't want to kill."

"I know," said Ed. "But..."

Ed sighed. He couldn't help but to think of what Hohenheim told him about Trisha.

"You're thinking of your mother," said Dumbledore. "Your mother, unlike myself, had more time."

"You just don't get it, do you?" said Ed.

Dumbledore didn't answer. Ed then stood up and went to the door. He put his hand on the knob and turned to Dumbledore.

"If you want to know, I already got the memory from Slughorn," said Ed. "I got it after my first apparition lesson after I left the library."

"I told you he would," said Phineas.

"I know, Phineas," said Dumbledore. "Have you given it to Harry?"

"No," said Ed.

"Don't give it to him, he'll need to get it on his own," said Dumbledore. "If he's not able, then you can give it to him."

Ed shrugged and left.

"He didn't say that he wouldn't tell," said Phineas.

"Don't worry, he won't tell, Phineas," said Dumbledore.

When Ed came off of the rotating staircase and went into the hall, he saw that Harry, Hermione, Al, and were there.

"What did he want?" asked Harry.

"It was nothing," said Ed, his hands in his pant pockets. "Let's go up to bed. I'm kind of tired."

But Al could see straight through Ed's facade. He knew that his brother was hiding something.

"Are you okay, Brother?" asked Al.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," said Ed.

Then he went up the stairs and Al, Harry, and Hermione ran up after him. A few minutes later, they were all in the Gryffindor common room. Ed and Hermione went up to bed. Before Al could go to bed, Harry told him to wait.

"Yeah?" asked Al.

"You do still want to be Keeper, don't you?" asked Harry.

Al looked down at his feet and then back up at Harry.

"I suppose," said Al. "You wouldn't rather have McLaggen?"

"No, his temper is worse than Ed's, and that's saying something," said Harry. "Practice will be tomorrow evening. Besides, you do need to put that broom to use."

"Okay," said Al. "Thank you, Harry."

Then Al went up to bed. Harry sank down into the seat in front of the fireplace, looking at the embers. Harry thought of what Hagrid told him, Al, and Hermione on the way back to Gryffindor tower. A voice startled him and he jumped to his feet in shock with his wand in his hand to see that it was Cormac McLaggen.

"I've been waiting for you to come back," said McLaggen. "Must've fallen asleep. Look, I saw them taking Weasley up to the hospital wing earlier. Didn't look like he'll be fit for next week's match."

It took Harry a few moments to realize what McLaggen was talking about. He forgot about it once he had sat down in front of the fireplace to think.

"Oh...right...Quidditch," said Harry, putting his wand into the belt of his jeans and running a hand wearily through his hair. "Yeah...he might not make it."

"Well, then, I'll be playing Keeper, won't I?" asked McLaggen.

"No," said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked McLaggen.

"Alphonse will be playing Keeper," said Harry.

"Elric?" asked McLaggen.

"He's the only Alphonse in Gryffindor that I know of," said Harry.

"Why?" asked McLaggen.

"Because he only fumbled Ginny's penalty shot," said Harry. "He was second best."

"What about me?" asked McLaggen.

"You flew in the opposite direction," said Harry. "Besides, Alphonse is – "

"The brother of an ex-Slytherin," said McLaggen.

"Who happens to be my friend," said Harry. "Ed is a really good person once you get to know him. If you've got a problem, speak to Professor McGonagall about it. I'm pretty tired now."

Then Harry went up to bed.

**Author's Note:** Before anyone complains, I just want to tell you that this is mostly in Ed's POV and that Ed figures things out very fast. Yes, some parts are in Harry's or Al's POV, but it's mostly Ed's.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The news that Ron had been poisoned spread quickly the next day, but it did not cause the sensation that Katie's attack had done. People seemed to think that it might have been an accident, given that he had been in Slughorn's room at the time, and that as he had been given an antidote immediately there was no real harm done. McLaggen did go to McGonagall, but she had ended up siding with Harry.

"Sorry, McLaggen, but if Mr. Potter wants to have Alphonse Elric as Keeper, Potter's word is final," said McGonagall. "There is nothing I can do. It's up to Alphonse if he wants to play or not. And don't you dare try to force him not to play, McLaggen, or I will give you detention if Edward doesn't get to you first. And you better hope he doesn't."

McLaggen stormed out of McGonagall's office. Ed didn't eat much of his food at breakfast, lunch, or dinner. He just pushed his food around. Alphonse tried to get Ed to open up at dinner before he had to go to his first Quidditch practice.

"Brother, tell me what's wrong," said Al.

"What makes you think that there's anything wrong?" asked Ed.

"You didn't eat anything at breakfast or lunch!" said Al. "And you're not eating anything now."

"Alphonse is right," said Hermione. "When something is wrong, you don't eat much of anything or nothing at all."

"Where's Harry?" asked Ed.

"He's visiting Ron," said Hermione. "I'll visit him again after dinner."

"Brother, please tell me what's wrong," said Al. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be worried about me, okay?" said Ed. "Just concentrate on Quidditch practice tonight, okay, Al?"

"But, Brother!" said Al.

"I'll be fine," said Ed.

Al sighed. It made him angry when Ed would be so stubborn and not tell what was on his mind or what was wrong. After dinner, Al went to Quidditch practice with Ginny, and Hermione went to visit Ron in the hospital wing. Ed sighed and pushed his food around more. A few moments later, McGonagall came to him.

"What?" asked Ed.

"Do you want to commentate again?" asked McGonagall.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't let me commentate ever again even if I was the last person left on earth?" said Ed.

"When did I say that?" asked McGonagall.

"Last match," said Ed.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore enjoyed your...colorful commentaries and he thinks you should commentate this time," said McGonagall.

"I know what he's trying to do," said Ed. "Well, sorry, Professor, but I'm not commentating. You can get someone else to commentate. You can get Luna to commentate. I heard from Al that she'd want to commentate."

Then Ed got up from the table and left. McGonagall looked at Ed's plate and saw that Ed barely ate anything. She knew from what Sirius and Remus told her that Ed didn't eat much when he was upset or brooding about something. McGonagall sighed. She then went to tell Dumbledore. While Ed went on his way to the Gryffindor common room, he was apprehended by McLaggen.

"What do you want, McLaggen?" asked Ed, crossing his arms.

"I want to talk to you," said McLaggen.

"I figured that much out," said Ed. "If it's about Al playing Keeper, you're out of luck. I'm not going to tell my little brother not to do something he wants to do."

"He hasn't even played Quidditch before," said McLaggen.

"How do you know he hasn't?" asked Ed. "You don't know what he did when he wasn't in school last year when he was expelled."

"Do you?" asked McLaggen.

"It's none of your business what he's done or hasn't done," said Ed. "It's not his fault that he was better than you were at the try-outs. Stop picking on people to make your own self feel better. You're a seventh year, aren't you?"

"Yes," said McLaggen.

"Then start acting like it," said Ed. "And if you hurt Alphonse, you'd have to answer to me."

Then Ed went around McLaggen and went to the Gryffindor common room. At Quidditch practice, Al was proving, in fact, that he was a good Keeper. But near the end of practice though, Al fumbled a few penalty shots. After practice in the locker room, Harry seen Al looking down at his feet as Harry spoke.

"Alphonse, you did good earlier, what happened?" asked Harry.

Ginny, Dean, Demelza, Coote, and Peakes looked at Al. Al looked up and then back down.

"McLaggen cornered me today in the library and asked me to let him play," said Al. "I told him that I wouldn't let him because I wanted to play Keeper because you promised I could."

"He's just a berk," said Ginny. "Don't pay attention to him."

"Did he threaten you?" asked Harry.

Al shifted on his seat.

"He intimidated you, didn't he?" asked Dean.

Al looked up and then sideways.

"He reminds me of someone from home," said Al. "Brother and I didn't like him very much. He was mean to Brother sometimes too."

"Don't let McLaggen get to you," said Ginny. "Stand your ground and if he still tries to hurt you, then he'll have to answer to us."

Al smiled and looked at Ginny.

"Right," said Al.

"Well, great practice, everyone," said Harry. "If we keep up the great work, we'll flatten Hufflepuff."

Then everyone left to go back to the castle. The next day at breakfast, Ed still pushed his food around. That made Al angry.

"Brother," said Al.

Ed looked up.

"Yeah?" asked Ed.

"Eat that food," said Al.

"I'm not hungry," said Ed.

But his stomach betrayed him when it growled.

"Edward, you can't accomplish anything on an empty stomach," said Hermione.

Ed sighed.

"Brother, if you don't eat, then I'll tell Dad," said Al.

"Like he'd be able to do much," said Ed.

"He'd probably go to Madam Pomfrey, and she'd probably _shove_ your food down your throat whether you like it or not," said Harry.

Ed looked at Al and then to Hermione and Harry and back to Al. He sighed.

"All right," said Ed. "I'll eat."

"Good," said Al. "Every bite too."

"Al!" said Ed. "I'm the older brother!"

"Well, you're not acting like it!" said Al. "You know what Mom would say if she saw you like this, don't you? She'd say that you shouldn't starve yourself because it won't solve anything!"

"You're right, Al," said Ed.

Then Ed started to eat his food. As the week went on, Ed hadn't told Harry about Dumbledore, Ed continued to brood, but he still ate. He didn't want to be sent to the hospital wing just to have Madam Pomfrey force him to eat. Al, to Harry's amazement, was a very good Keeper. Harry was glad that Al beat Cormac McLaggen in the try-outs. He didn't want to have to put up with McLaggen and his attitude. Unfortunately, though, Al wouldn't be able to play in the match. Two days before the match, Al was cornered by some Slytherins after dinner when he was on his way to practice. He tried his best against them, but they were too advanced.

"Is everyone here?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said Dean.

"No," said Ginny. "Alphonse isn't here."

"Does anyone know where he could be?" asked Harry.

"I think he said he was going to go to the bathroom first," said Demelza.

"Let's practice," said Dean. "If he comes late, we can start over."

Everyone else agreed except for Ginny.

"No, he deserves to be waited for," said Ginny.

"I...I think it'll be okay," said Harry. "We can start over when he arrives."

And then they started practice. After practice was over, they went to Gryffindor tower where Ed was working on his homework along with Hermione. Harry went over to them.

"Where's Alphonse?" asked Harry.

Ed and Hermione looked up.

"What do you mean?" asked Ed. "He went to practice."

"No, he didn't," said Harry. "He wasn't there. He didn't even show up."

Ed dropped his quill and ran to the portrait hole and shoved it open. He burst out of it and called out for Al as he searched for him.

"AL!" called Ed. "AL! Where are you?! AL?!"

His bellowing caused a couple of portraits to tell him to be quiet.

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" Ed yelled to a portrait.

"Really!" said the portrait, after Ed passed by. "Kids these days have no respect!"

Then a few moments later, McGonagall came to where Ed was and started to tell him off.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked McGonagall. "It is a week night!"

"Al is missing!" said Ed.

"Missing?" asked McGonagall.

"He didn't go to practice, and he didn't come to the common room!" said Ed.

"He could be in the library," said McGonagall.

"Don't be stupid," said Ed. "Al always tells someone where he goes!"

Then Ed went to search for Al again, but McGonagall came with him. A few moments later, they found Al unconscious in a bathroom. Ed went to Al. He tried to wake Al up, but he wouldn't wake. McGonagall had Al taken to the hospital wing and called for Snape. Luckily, Al would be all right, but he wouldn't be able to play in the match. When Al woke the next morning, he saw that he was in the hospital wing. He looked around and saw that Ed and Hohenheim were at his bedside.

"Al, you're awake," said Ed, sighing in relief. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," said Al. "I'm all right."

"Are you sure, son?" asked Hohenheim. "Do you know what happened? Can you remember?"

"No," said Al. "All I remember is going to the bathroom. I think I might have slipped on some soap that was on the floor, that's all."

Ed and Hohenheim looked at each other. They knew that Al's memory had been tampered with. Ron, whose bed was by Al's, had a look on his face.

"Are you sure that's all you remember?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Al. "I need to get to practice."

"Al, practice was last night," said Ed. "You were out the whole night."

"I missed practice?" Al asked in a squeaky voice.

"Yes, Alphonse," said Hohenheim. "You missed practice. You won't be able to play in the match."

"Why not?" asked Al.

"Because you have to stay here for a couple of days until Madam Pomfrey knows for sure that you're all right," said Ed. "It's just a precaution."

"But I'm fine!" said Al. "I just slipped in some soap, that's all! I– "

Before Al could finish, Madam Pomfrey came in. She gave Ron his essence of rue and then went to Al.

"Do you remember what happened, Mr. Elric?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I just slipped on some soap, that's all," said Al.

Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything. Snape told her that whoever attacked Al would modify his memory so he wouldn't remember what they did or who they were. She sighed and gave him some potion.

"What is it for?" asked Al.

"It's for your injuries," said Madam Pomfrey. "Drink up."

Al took the goblet and drank the potion that was in it. He gave the goblet back to Madam Pomfrey who took it back to her office. It was then that Al noticed that his head and chest were bandaged.

"What happened to me, Ed?" asked Al. "Dad?"

"Don't worry about it, Al," said Ed.

Al looked up at Hohenheim who put a hand on his head.

"Like Edward said, Alphonse, don't worry about it, all right?" asked Hohenheim.

"Are you sure?" asked Al.

"Yes," said Hohenheim. "It's best you not think about it."

"Okay," said Al. "I'm tired anyway."

Then Al laid back down and went to sleep. Hohenheim and Ed looked at Ron.

"Don't tell him what happened, Ron," said Hohenheim.

"I won't," said Ron. "Snape made me promise I wouldn't tell him."

"Good," said Ed.

Then he and Hohenheim left the hospital wing to go to their respective classes. The morning of the match, Al had his bandages removed from his head, but he still had to have his bandages on for his chest. Al and Ron wanted to watch the match, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let them. Harry came by to visit them both.

"How's McLaggen?" asked Al.

"He could be world-class and I wouldn't want to keep him on," said Harry. "If – "

Ron shook his head. Harry remembered that he wasn't supposed to tell Al what happened since it was an attack Al would have nightmares about if he were told.

"Anyway, he keeps trying to tell everyone what to do," said Harry. "He thinks he could play every position better than the rest of us. I can't wait to get rid of him. And speaking of getting rid of people," he looked at Ron, "will you stop pretending to be asleep when Lavender comes to see you? She's driving me mad as well."

"Oh," said Ron, sheepishly. "Yeah, all right."

"If you don't want to go out with her anymore, just tell her," said Harry.

"Yeah, well, it's not that easy, is it?" asked Ron. "Is Hermione going to come before the match?"

"No, she's already gone down to the pitch with Ginny," said Harry.

"Oh," said Ron. "Well, good luck. Hope you hammer McLag – I mean, Smith."

Harry shouldered his _Firebolt_.

"I'll try," said Harry. "See you after the match."

Then he left. A few moments later, Luna came in with some flowers and put them into the vase by Al's bed.

"Thank you, Luna," said Al, blushing. "I appreciate it."

"It's no problem," said Luna. "It helps keep the Nargles away."

"Nargles?" asked Al.

"You know, they fly through your ears and make your brain fuzzy," said Luna.

"Oh," said Al. "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome, Alphonse," said Luna. "I've got to thank you."

"For what?" asked Al.

"You told your brother that I wanted to commentate," said Luna. "He told Professor McGonagall to let me. I need to get down to the pitch."

Then Luna left. Ron looked at Al who looked innocently back.

"What?" asked Al.

"You told Ed to let Luna commentate?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, Luna said she wanted to commentate one of the matches," said Al. "And I told Brother that she wanted to. He said he'd tell Professor McGonagall."

Ron shook his head. A few minutes later, they heard Luna's voice start to commentate the match. Instead of focusing on the score, she tried to have the crowd look at the interesting shapes of the clouds and the possibility that Zacharias Smith, who had so far failed to maintain possession of the Quaffle for longer than a minute, was suffering from something called "Loser's Lurgy." Ron roared in laughter at the comment and Al laughed too.

"She should commentate more often!" said Ron, still laughing.

A few minutes later, though, Harry was brought in with a serious head wound and was put in a bed on Ron's other side. Madam Pomfrey then mended Harry's head, but she still wrapped it up in bandages. Unfortunately, Gryffindor lost the match 320 to 60.

"Al, it's not your fault," said Ron.

"But I wasn't able to play in the game," said Al. "If I hadn't have been hurt, then we wouldn't have lost the match."

"Like I said, Al, it's not your fault," said Ron. "The only person to blame for Harry getting hurt is McLaggen."

Al nodded.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Al.

"He'll be fine, Mr. Elric," said Madam Pomfrey. "He just needs to stay overnight is all."

"When will I be able to leave?" asked Al.

"I'll have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about that," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Okay," said Al.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

When Harry woke up, he realized that he was in a remarkably warm and comfortable bed and looking up at a lamp that was throwing a circle of golden light onto a shadowy ceiling. He looked to his left and saw Ron and Al who was on Ron's other side.

"Nice of you to drop in," said Ron, grinning.

Harry blinked and looked around. He then knew that he was in the hospital wing. He looked out the window and saw that the sky outside was indigo streaked with crimson. His head felt strangely heavy; he raised his hand and felt the bandages.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Cracked skull," said Madam Pomfrey, coming and pushing Harry back against the pillows as he tried to sit up. "Nothing to worry about, I mended it at once, but I'm keeping you in overnight. You shouldn't overexert yourself for a few hours."

"I don't want to stay here overnight," said Harry angrily, sitting up and throwing back his bed covers. "I want to find McLaggen and kill him!"

"I'm afraid that would come under the heading of 'overexertion,'" said Madam Pomfrey, pushing him firmly back onto the bed and raising her wand in a threatening manner. "You will stay here until I discharge you, Potter, or I shall call the headmaster."

Madam Pomfrey went back to her office, and Harry sank back into his pillows, angry.

"D'you know how much we lost by?" asked Harry, through clenched teeth.

"Three hundred and twenty to sixty," said Al, sheepishly.

"Brilliant," said Harry, savagely. "Really brilliant! When I get hold of McLaggen – "

"You don't want to do that," said Ron. "He's the size of a troll. Personally, I think there's a lot to be said for hexing him with that toenail thing of the Prince's."

"Toenail thing?" asked Al.

"It's one of the spells that the Half-Blood Prince thought of," said Harry.

"Oh," said Al.

"Anyway," Ron continued, "the rest of the team might've dealt with him before you get out of here, they're not happy..."

Harry could detect a note of badly suppressed glee in Ron's voice. Harry could tell that Ron was nothing short of thrilled that McLaggen had messed up so badly.

"We could hear the match commentary from here," said Ron, his voice now shaking with laughter. "I hope Luna always commentates from now on..._Loser's Lurgy_..."

"How did she get to commentate anyway?" asked Harry.

"Brother told Professor McGonagall that she could," said Al. "I told him that she wanted to."

"Oh, where did you get the flowers?" asked Harry.

"Luna, she came before the match," said Al. "She said that they'd ward off Nargles."

"Ginny came to visit while you were unconscious," said Ron. "She reckons you only just arrived on time for the match. How come? You left here early enough."

"Oh," said Harry. "Yeah, well, I saw Malfoy sneaking off with a couple of girls who didn't look like they wanted to be with him, and that's the second time he's made sure he isn't down on the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the school; he skipped the last match too, remember? Wish I'd followed him now, the match was such a fiasco..."

"Don't be stupid," said Ron, sharply. "You couldn't have missed a Quidditch match just to follow Malfoy, you're the Captain!"

Since Al didn't think that the conversation Ron and Harry were having had anything to do with him, he laid down and went fast to sleep.

"Is he asleep?" asked Harry.

Ron looked.

"Yeah, he's asleep," said Ron.

"Good," said Harry. "I want to know what Malfoy's up to. And don't tell me it's all in my head, not after what I overheard between him and Snape – "

"I never said it was all in your head," said Ron, "but there's no rule saying only one person at a time can be plotting anything in this place! Look at Alphonse," he jerked his head in Al's direction, "he was cursed or something by a group of Slytherins and he doesn't remember anything. Best he doesn't anyway. You're getting a bit obsessed with Malfoy, Harry. I mean, thinking about missing a match just to follow him..."

"I want to catch him at it!" said Harry, frustratedly. "I mean, where's he going when he disappears off the map?"

"I dunno...Hogsmeade?" suggested Ron, yawning.

"I've never seen him going along any of the secret passageways on the map," said Harry. "I thought they were being watched now anyway?"

"Well then, I dunno," said Ron.

Ron fell asleep himself a few moments later. Harry stared up at the circle of lamplight above him, thinking of what to do. When Madam Pomfrey came back in dressed in a thick dressing gown, Harry feigned sleep. The curtains closed themselves as she waved her wand and the lamps dimmed the same way. She returned to her office and locked her door behind her. A few moments later, it came to Harry. He bolted up in bed.

"Kreacher?" Harry asked quietly.

There was a very loud _crack_, and scuffling and squeaks filled the quiet room. Ron and Al woke up with yelps.

"What's going – ?" started Ron.

"_Muffliato!_" said Harry, pointing his wand hastily at the door of Madam Pomfrey's office.

Harry scrambled to the end of his bed for a better look at what was happening. Two house-elves were rolling around on the floor in the middle of the dormitory, one was wearing a shrunken maroon jumper and several woolly hats and the other just had a filthy old rag strung over his hips like a loincloth. There was another loud bang, and Peeves the Poltergeist appeared in midair above the wrestling elves.

"I was watching that, Potty!" Peeves told Harry, pointing at Dobby and Kreacher. "Look at the ickle creatures squabbling, bitey bitey, punchy punchy!"

"Kreacher will not insult Harry Potter in front of Dobby, no he won't, or Dobby will shut Kreacher's mouth for him!" cried Dobby.

" – kicky, scratchy!" cried Peaves, happily, now pelting bits of chalk at the elves to enrage them further. "Tweaky, pokey!"

"Kreacher will say what he likes about his master, oh yes," said Kreacher. "And what a master he is, filthy friend of Mudbloods, oh, what would poor Kreacher's mistress say – ?"

But Dobby punched some of Kreacher's teeth out. Harry and Ron jumped out of bed and pulled Dobby and Kreacher apart from each other, but Dobby and Kreacher tried to continue to fight each other. Harry then sent a hex at Peeves and Peeves flew off.

"Nice one," said Ron. "That was another Prince hex, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Right – I'm forbidding you to fight each other! Well, Kreacher you're forbidden to fight Dobby. Dobby, I know I'm not allowed to give you orders – "

"Dobby is a free house-elf and he can obey anyone he likes and Dobby will do whatever Harry Potter wants him to do!" said Dobby.

"Okay then," said Harry.

Harry and Ron put Dobby and Kreacher down. Al went to the end of his bed.

"Are you all right, Dobby?" asked Al. "Kreacher?"

"Yes, Mister Al, Dobby is fine," said Dobby.

"The filthy mixed-blood is talking to Kreacher," said Kreacher.

"Don't call Alphonse that!" said Harry.

"Master called me?" croaked Kreacher, ignoring Harry's telling off.

"Yeah, I did," said Harry, glancing toward Madam Pomfrey's office door to check that the spell was still working. "I've got a job for you."

Kreacher said he'd do as Harry said but complained about it.

"Dobby will do it, Harry Potter!" squeaked Dobby. "Dobby would be honored to help Harry Potter!"

"Come to think of it, it would be good to have both of you," said Harry. "Okay then...I want you to tail Draco Malfoy."

"Why?" asked Al.

Harry didn't answer him.

"I want to know where he's going, who he's meeting and what he's doing," said Harry. "I want you to follow him around the clock."

"Yes, Harry Potter!" said Dobby, at once. "And if Dobby does it wrong, Dobby will throw himself off the topmost tower!"

"There won't be any need for that," said Harry hastily.

"Master wants me to follow the youngest of the Malfoys?" asked Kreacher. "Master wants me to spy upon the pure-blood great-nephew of my old mistress?"

"That's the one," said Harry. "And you're forbidden to tip him off, Kreacher, or to show him what you're up to, or to talk to him at all, or to write him messages or...or to contact him in any way. Got it?"

He saw Kreacher struggling to see a loophole, but Kreacher didn't. Kreacher bowed deeply again, and said with bitter resentment, "Master thinks of everything, and Kreacher must obey him even though Kreacher would rather be the servant of the Malfoy boy, oh yes..."

"That's settled then," said Harry. "I'll want regular reports, but make sure I'm not surrounded by people when you turn up. Ron, Hermione, and Ed are okay."

"What about me?" asked Al.

"Alphonse too," said Harry, hoping that Al would be somewhere else when Dobby and Kreacher reported their findings. "And don't tell anyone what you're doing. Just stick to Malfoy like a couple of wart plasters."

Then Dobby and Kreacher left with another loud_ crack_! Harry lifted the spell from Madam Pomfrey's office and went back to bed. Ron went back to his bed as well. Al looked at Ron and Harry as he got situated back into his bed.

"What?" asked Harry.

"You're hiding something," said Al.

"Why would Harry be hiding something?" asked Ron.

"I'm not stupid," said Al. "You're forgetting who my brother is. Brother likes hiding things himself, but I can see straight through him. If I can find out what he hides, I'll certainly find out what you're hiding. Especially about what happened to me."

Harry and Ron didn't say anything as Al laid back down to go back to sleep. Al had his back to Ron and Harry. When Harry and Ron thought that Al was asleep, they looked at each other.

"You don't think he will find out, do you?" asked Harry.

"Nah," said Ron. "There must be some things about Ed even Al doesn't know. Don't worry, he won't find out."

"What if he finds out about what happened to him?" asked Harry. "Can't he recover his memories from the accident?"

"Not when they were modified," said Ron. "It's not like muggle amnesia. When your memories get modified, only a person who knows Legilimancy, or whatever it's called, can get the memory. Though, it could leave them like Lockhart if you're not careful. From what Professor Snape said what happened, it's best he doesn't remember."

Then Ron and Harry went to sleep before Madam Pomfrey could come in to tell them off. Al, however, didn't know what to think of what he overheard. Luckily, Al was able to be released from the hospital wing on Monday morning. Al, however, left before Hermione could even tell him 'good morning' when she came to escort them to breakfast. Ed was waiting outside the doors that led into the Great Hall for Al.

"What's wrong, Al?" asked Ed.

Al didn't answer as he went past Ed and went to the Gryffindor table and sat down by himself so he wouldn't be bothered. Ed went after Al and sat by him.

"Al, what's wrong?" asked Ed.

"Brother, you tell me everything, don't you?" asked Al.

"Nearly," said Ed.

"Then why don't you tell me what happened, Brother?" asked Al. "Why don't you tell me what you're thinking?"

Ed sighed.

"Al, I want to tell you, really I do," said Ed.

"Then why don't you?" asked Al.

"Because I was told not to tell you," said Ed. "Ron was told, but he told Harry and Hermione. I feel like..."

"Was I attacked, Brother?" asked Al. "Tell me, Brother, I want to know what happened!"

Ed sighed.

"You don't want to know, Al," said Ed.

"And nothing's being done about it?!" asked Al.

"Professor Snape is interrogating everyone in Slytherin, but they're all denying they had something to do with it!" said Ed. "Don't you think I want something – ?!"

"Then why don't you do anything about it?!" yelled Al. "Why don't you go beating the shit out of the Slytherins like you usually would?!"

"Don't you think I want to?!" asked Ed. "I want to kick all their fucking asses, Al, but – !"

"I'm going to class," said Al, getting up and starting to leave. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"AL!" said Ed, going after Al. "Get back here! We aren't done – !"

He grabbed hold of Al's shoulder, but Al roundhouse punched Ed to the floor and stormed off. Fred and George came to Ed and helped him up.

"You all right there, Ed?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Ed.

"That was some fight," said George.

"We didn't think you two ever fought," said Fred.

"Yeah, well," said Ed. "I'm going to class."

For the rest of the day, Al gave the cold shoulder to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Al wouldn't even talk to Ed. In classes, Al sat at the back so he wouldn't be bothered. After dinner, Al went searching for a place to be alone so no one would bother him and then a door formed. He realized he was on the seventh floor and he went inside and saw that it was the Room of Requirement. He shut the door behind him and looked around.

The room was like the Gryffindor common room, and Al went to the chair that was in front of a fireplace and sat in it. Al drew his legs close to his chest and hugged them close as he put his chin on a knee. He looked into the fireplace and started when the door opened and shut. Al put his legs down and stood. He saw that it was...

"Draco?" asked Al. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Elric," said Draco.

Al saw that Draco looked ill and skinnier than he was the year before.

"What's wrong?" asked Al. "Why do you look so ill?"

"I don't see it as any of your business, Elric," said Draco. "You know, I could curse you right here and nobody would be able to find you."

"Did you attack me Thursday?" asked Al.

"I have no reason to curse you," said Draco.

"So you didn't?" asked Al.

"What did I just say?" asked Draco. "I have more important things to do than cursing you."

"What are you trying to do?" asked Al.

"It's really none of your business," said Draco. "I don't..."

"On my and Brother's journeys, we came across a lot of things, a lot of situations where people could do the right thing but chose to do the wrong thing," said Al. "Everyone has a choice. It's just up to you to decide what you want to do."

"Things are different here in the wizarding world, Elric," said Draco. "Sometimes, you have no choices."

"That's not true," said Al. "I believe everyone has a choice. You just can't see it."

"Don't preach me, Elric," said Draco. "You don't know anything."

"It must be terrible at home for you," said Al. "I feel sorry for you."

"You feel sorry...for me?" asked Draco. "Don't be ridiculous. You should feel sorry for yourself for not knowing who attacked you."

"Do you know who they are?" asked Al. "You could turn them in. I know you don't like whatever it is Voldemort wants you to do."

A flash of emotion went across Draco's face, but it was only for a moment.

"Turn them in and become like your blood-traitor friends," said Draco, "the Weasleys? I don't think so."

"You could tell me who they are," said Al. "You don't have to tell them that you were the one to tell me."

"You don't get it, do you?" asked Draco. "They'll find out anyway. You don't know how it is in Slytherin. I thought your brother or father would have told you by now."

"Was it Crabbe or Goyle?" asked Al.

"They're too stupid to do anything on their own," said Draco.

"Was it any of the other kids of the other Death Eaters?" asked Al. "I know they're angry because Dad and Brother don't want to join up with them."

"It's best you not know, Elric," said Draco. "Go before I really do curse you."

"If you wanted to curse me, you would have done it already," said Al. "I hope you choose the right path, Draco."

Then Al left. Draco shook and his knees collapsed under him. A chair came before he fell to the floor. Draco started crying because he knew that Al was right. He just didn't know what to do. When Al came back to the common room, he went to the table where Ed was sitting by himself.

"Brother?" asked Al.

Ed looked up at Al, his cheek still bruised and swollen.

"Al, are you all right?" asked Ed. "You haven't been – ?"

"Aren't you angry with me, Brother?" asked Al.

"Why should I be, Al?" asked Ed.

"I yelled at you and gave you the silent treatment!" said Al. "I even punched you!"

"Don't worry about it," said Ed.

"I'm sorry, Brother," said Al.

"Don't be sorry," said Ed. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"But I punched you!" said Al. "You have a bruise and your cheek is swollen!"

"I said not to worry about it, Al," said Ed. "I'll go to Madam Pomfrey later. Where were you?"

"The Room of Requirement," said Al.

"Why there?" asked Ed.

"I needed a place to think and be alone," said Al. "I couldn't anywhere else."

"That's true," said Ed, looking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"But you'll never guess who came in," said Al.

"Who?" asked Ed.

"Draco Malfoy," said Al.

"Draco Malfoy?" asked Ed, turning his attention back to Al. "Why was he there?"

"I don't know, Brother," said Al. "But he sure didn't look too good."

"You sure it was him?" asked Ed.

"Of course, Brother!" said Al. "It was him! I asked him if he knew who attacked me, but he wouldn't tell me."

"It wasn't him, was it?" asked Ed.

"No, it wasn't Draco," said Al. "I could tell he was telling the truth."

"I thought he didn't attack you," said Ed.

"Do you think he knows, Brother?" asked Al.

"I don't know," said Ed. "Maybe, but I don't think he'd have time to actually pay attention to anything else than to what he's trying to do."

Ed got a look on his face.

"What is it, Brother?" asked Al. "What are you thinking about?"

"It might be time to go snooping again," said Ed.

"But you'll get into trouble!" said Al.

"Only if I get caught," said Ed. "And I'm not going to get myself caught. You're not going to tell on me, are you?"

"No, I'm not going to tell on you, Brother," said Al. "But be careful when you do."

"Don't worry, Al," said Ed. "I'll be careful. Besides, Al, stealth is my weapon."

Ed smirked and Al sighed. Al looked over at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What is it, Al?" asked Ed.

"I was rude to them too, and I need to make it right," said Al.

"I'll go with you," said Ed.

"Okay," said Al.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Ed and Al went over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's table to see Hermione 'helping' Harry finish his Herbology essay.

"So," said Ed, "working hard or hardly working?"

Then Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Ed and Al who sat down at the table.

"You're talking to us again?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," said Al. "I shouldn't have treated you like that."

"Forget about it," said Harry. "I would be angry too if I was forbidden to be told of what happened to me."

"Yeah, don't worry about it, mate," said Ron.

"Of course we forgive you, Alphonse," said Hermione. "Where did you go?"

"What do you mean?" asked Al.

"You couldn't have gone outside with all of the extra security," said Hermione.

"I've got to go before I'm late," said Harry.

Then he stood and left.

"So, where'd you go, Al?" asked Ron.

"I went to the Room of Requirement," said Al.

"What for?" asked Ron.

"To think things over, Ronald," said Hermione.

"Oh," said Ron. "What did you think about?"

"Ronald!" said Hermione. "It's none of your business!"

"You know, Hermione, Harry and Ron aren't going to learn anything if you continue doing their homework," said Ed.

"She's not doing it _for_ us, she's helping us," said Ron.

"Uh-huh," Ed said, disbelievingly. "So, Harry get the memory yet?"

"Of course not," said Hermione. "Why, did you?"

"Yup," said Ed, sitting in the seat Harry just vacated.

"How did you get it?" asked Ron.

"When did you get it?" asked Hermione.

"After the first Apparition lesson," said Ed.

"But how did you get it?" asked Ron.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a secret anymore," said Ed.

"What memory?" asked Al.

"The memory Dumbledore asked Harry to get," said Hermione.

"Are you going to give it to Harry?" asked Ron.

"No, Dumbledore told me that Harry should try to get it himself," said Ed.

"And he _should_ get it himself," said Hermione. "And _you_ shouldn't have gotten it, Edward."

"Why not?" asked Ed.

"Because it was Harry's job to do get it," said Hermione. "And you should give it back."

"No can do," said Ed. "Dumbledore said if Harry can't get it himself, I should just hand it over."

"Are you going to hand it over if Harry asks?" asked Ron.

"Dunno," said Ed.

"We shouldn't tell Harry that you have the memory," said Hermione.

"Why shouldn't we tell Harry?" asked Al. "Shouldn't he know?"

Hermione looked at Al.

"It's not like what happened to you, Alphonse," said Hermione. "Professor Dumbledore told him he should get it by himself without any help and he needs to get it by himself. If we tell him, he won't try to get it anymore."

"I suppose that's true," said Al.

Over the next few days, Harry tried to rack his brain to try to find out how he could get the memory from Slughorn. Ed, Al, Hermione, and Ron didn't tell Harry about Ed having the memory. After dinner on Sunday, Ron was finishing his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay while Harry looked through the Half-Blood Prince's potions book copy. Hermione, Ed, and Harry were already finished with the essay and Harry expected to get low marks since he disagreed with Snape of how to best way to tackle dementors.

"You won't find anything in there, Harry," said Hermione.

"Don't start, Hermione," said Harry. "If it hadn't been for the Prince, Ron wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"He would if you'd just listened to Snape in our first year," said Hermione, dismissively.

Harry didn't answer as he found a spell that was for enemies. Harry marked the page.

"I'm telling you, the stupid Prince isn't going to be able to help you with this, Harry!" said Hermione, more loudly. "There's only one way to force someone to do what you want, and that's the Imperius Curse, which is illegal – "

"Hermione, I think he knows that," said Ed. "There's no point in nagging him about it."

Hermione sent Ed a glare.

"He's just telling the truth, Hermione," said Harry. "Besides, I'm looking for something different. Dumbledore says Veritaserum won't do it, but there might be something else, a potion or a spell..."

"You're going about it the wrong way," said Hermione. "Only you can get the memory, Dumbledore says. That must mean you can persuade Slughorn where other people can't. It's not a question of slipping him a potion, anyone can do that."

She looked at Ed.

"What?" asked Ed.

"How d'you spell 'belligerent'?" asked Ron, shaking his quill very hard. "It can't be B-U-M – "

"No, it's not," said Ed. "And last time I remember, your name wasn't 'Roonil Wazlib' either."

"Oh no!" said Ron.

"What kind of quill are you using?" asked Hermione.

"It's one of Fred and George's Spell-Check ones," said Ron. "I think the charm must be wearing off..."

"Must be," said Ed.

"Don't say I'll have to write the whole thing out again!" said Ron.

"It's okay, we can fix it," said Hermione.

She pulled Ron's essay towards her and started fixing the spelling mistakes.

"Where's Al?" asked Ron.

"Went to bed about twenty minutes ago," said Ed. "He wants to be able to meet up with Luna early tomorrow for some reason."

"Oh," said Ron. "She's starting to grow on me."

"Don't let Al hear you say that," said Ed.

"Not in that sort of way," said Ron. "I mean as a – thank you, Hermione. Can I borrow your quill to finish the essay?"

Hermione gave Ron her quill. A few moments later, Kreacher and Dobby came to give their report about Draco. After giving the report, Dobby and Kreacher left on Harry's command. He figured out why Draco wasn't on the map and that the girls Draco had with him were Crabbe and Goyle.

"Do you mean to say," said Hermione in a hushed voice, "that the little girl whose scales I repaired – ?"

"Yeah, of course!" said Harry loudly. "Of course! Malfoy must've been in the room at the time, so he dropped the scales to tell Malfoy not to come out because there was someone there!"

"Why don't you look surprised?" asked Hermione.

"Because that's who Al saw when he was in the Room of Requirement last week," said Ed. "He came in when Al was still in there."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ron.

"No one really asked," said Ed. "Besides, it'll be hard to get in if you don't know what he's doing in there."

"Do you?" asked Harry.

"Do you think I know?" asked Ed.

Harry didn't say anything. Ed stood.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron.

"Bed," said Ed. "Don't want to hear you all arguing about Draco and what he's doing."

"Why do you call him by his first name and not his last?" asked Hermione. "I mean, you're both in different houses."

"I know," said Ed.

"So why do you still call him by his first name?" asked Hermione.

"Is it a law that I have to call him by his last name?" asked Ed.

"No, but people will think that you're friends with him or something," said Harry.

"I thought you knew by now that I don't care about what other people think," said Ed. "And you shouldn't care what other people think of you or what you do either. I'm going to bed."

"You don't have to be so cross," said Hermione.

Ed gave her a look and then went up to the sixth year boys' dormitory and went to bed. The next day during the free period before Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry went to try to get into the Room of Requirement while Ron and Ed stayed in the Gryffindor common room. Ron was trying to finish his essay while Ed was laying on the sofa in front of the common room fire with his hands behind his head and one leg crossed over the other leg whose foot was on the sofa. Ed was bored and he had nothing to do. His eyes were glazed over as he looked up at the ceiling. Ron finally finished his essay twenty minutes before the free period ended.

"Finished!" said Ron.

He rolled up the essay and sealed it. Ron looked over at Ed and saw him zoning out.

"Why aren't you following Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Because he's in the Slytherin common room," said Ed.

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

Ed sighed.

"Draco wouldn't be stupid enough to do whatever he's doing during class hours," said Ed.

"I guess that's true," said Ron. "Do you think that Harry will be able to get into the room that the Room of Requirement turn into?"

"No," said Ed. "He doesn't know what room it turns into when Draco goes into it."

"But Malfoy got into the room when Al was in there," said Ron. "How do you explain that?"

"Because Draco wanted someplace to think where no one would find him," said Ed. "I don't think that he expected Al to be in there."

"You know what they talk about?" asked Ron.

"It's Al's business," said Ed. "Ask him."

"He didn't tell you?" asked Ron.

"He told me, but I'm not going to tell you before asking him first," said Ed. "But I don't know if he's going to tell you or not. Sometimes he hides things from me too."

"But he tells you everything!" said Ron.

"Not everything," said Ed. "Just hope Defense Against the Dark Arts isn't boring."

"Nothing is ever boring when Snape teaches it," said Ron. "Are you going to go to Hogsmeade for the extra lessons?"

Ed sighed as he thought whether he should go or not.

"I don't think so," said Ed. "I've already got it down."

"But we'll probably get to go to the Three Broomsticks," said Ron.

"I don't really care," said Ed.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ron.

"What do you think?" asked Ed. "I'm bored. There's nothing to do around here. I can't really follow Draco much since I'm no Prefect or whatever. I was almost caught the other day."

"By who?" asked Ron.

"Filch," said Ed. "I don't like that..."

Ed trailed off.

"Why don't you use Harry's Invisibility Cloak?" asked Ron.

"Nah," said Ed. "He keeps it with him at all times. Thought you'd know that, Ron."

"Oh, yeah," said Ron. "But you are going to get your license, aren't you?"

"I don't know," said Ed. "Maybe not."

"But apparition is really useful!" said Ron. "You don't need cars or trains to get anywhere."

"I know, I just don't like the feeling," said Ed.

"What did he want?" asked Ron.

"What did who want?" asked Ed.

"Harry and Hermione told me that Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to you," said Ron.

"Yeah," said Ed. "So what of it?"

"What did he want?" asked Ron.

Ed didn't answer. He had forgotten about the talk he had with Dumbledore when Al was attacked two days before the last Quidditch match. Now that Ron brought it up, Ed remembered everything.

"It wasn't anything important," said Ed.

"That's what Harry and Hermione said," said Ron. "But Dumbledore wouldn't call you for nothing, would he?"

"You knew him longer, you tell me," said Ed.

"Aren't you going to tell anyone?" asked Ron.

Ed got up off the sofa and straightened his robes out.

"It's about time to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Ed.

Then he got his school bag from his trunk in the dorm and went out the portrait hole. Ron followed after him a few moments later. Ed took a seat in back as Ron sought out Hermione and sat down by her. Harry came in and sat down by Hermione and Ron a few minutes later.

"Late again, Potter," said Snape, coldly. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Harry scowled and looked around. He saw that half the class were still on their feet, taking out their books and organizing their things.

"Before we start, I want your dementor essays," said Snape, waving his wand carelessly, so that twenty-six scrolls of parchment came to his desk. "And I hope for your sakes they're better than the tripe I had to endure on resisting the Imperius Curse. Now it you will all open your books to page – what is it, Mr. Finnigan?"

"Sir," said Seamus, "I've been wondering, how do you tell the difference between an Inferius and a ghost? Because there was something in the paper about an – "

"No, there wasn't," said Snape.

"But sir," said Seamus. "I heard people talking – "

"If you've read the article, then you'd know that it wasn't an Inferius," said Ed. "It was a thief who impersonated an Inferius during an attempted burglary. How stupid."

Everyone looked back to Ed, whose hands were behind his head again and his feet propped up on the table. Ed had a sugar quill in between his teeth.

"Quite right you are," said Snape. "But get your feet off the table."

"Nah, I'm quite comfortable this way," said Ed.

"Five points from Sly – I mean, Gryffindor," said Snape. "Potter, can you tell the class what the difference between an Inferius and a ghost is?"

The class turned to look at Harry.

"Er – well – ghosts are transparent – " said Harry.

"Oh, very good," interrupted Snape, his lip curling. "Yes, it is easy to see that nearly six years of magical education have not been wasted on you, Potter. _'Ghosts are transparent.' _"

Pansy Parkinson let out a high-pitched giggle and several others were smirking. Ed was snickering. Harry was furious.

"Yeah, ghosts are transparent, but Inferi are dead bodies, aren't they?" asked Harry. "So, they'd be solid."

"A five-year-old could have told us that much," Snape sneered at Harry. "The Inferius is a corpse that has by a Dark wizard's spells. It is not alive, it is merely used like a puppet to do the wizard's bidding. A ghost, as I trust that you are all aware by now, is the imprint of a departed soul left upon the earth...and as Potter so wisely tells us, _transparent._"

"Well, what Harry said is the most useful if we're trying to tell them apart!" said Ron. "When we come face-to-face with one down a dark alley, we're going to be having a shufti to see if it's solid, aren't we?"

"No, you won't have to be 'doing a shufti', Ron," said Ed. "It'd be pretty easy to tell the difference."

"Yeah, but in the dark, it's difficult to tell!" said Ron. "We're not going to be asking, 'Excuse me, are you the imprint of a departed soul?'"

Ed rolled his eyes as everyone else except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed. Snape gave the class a glare.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor," said Snape. "I would expect nothing more sophisticated from you, Ronald Weasley, the boy so solid he cannot Apparate half an inch across the room. Now, open your books to page two hundred and thirteen and read the first two paragraphs on the Cruciatus Curse..."

Everyone except for Ed took out their books and turned to page two hundred and thirteen. Snape looked at Ed.

"That includes you, Mr. Elric," said Snape.

"Already read it," said Ed.

"Did you?" asked Snape.

"Yup," said Ed. "This quill tastes pretty good. I wonder if there's any other flavors."

Snape went to Ed and yanked the sugar quill out from Ed's mouth.

"Hey!" said Ed. "I was – !"

"I don't care, Elric," said Snape. "You will not eat candy in my class. Turn to page two hundred thirteen or I will give you detention."

Ed frowned and done as told. He was bored and aggravated, but he wasn't enough to get himself detention. Ed then started to read the book as Snape walked back towards his desk with Ed's sugar quill. Snape then threw Ed's sugar quill into the trash bin. After class, Ed went with Hermione to the Great Hall for lunch and they both sat down by Al.

"What's wrong, Brother?" asked Al.

"Professor Snape got onto him," said Hermione. "And I don't blame Professor Snape, it was really childish of you, Edward."

"Lay off it, okay," said Ed. "That's not why I'm so 'upset'. I'm just bored, that's all."

"Why are you so bored?" asked Al.

"Because there's nothing I can do around here," said Ed. "I think Professor Dumbledore told Filch to be more observant at night."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Dumbledore doesn't want anybody sneaking around at night," said Ed. "Especially me or anyone else who likes to roam at night."

"That makes sense," said Al. "Maybe we can start sparring again, Brother."

"But I have auto-mail, Al," said Ed.

"What's that any difference?" asked Al.

"You can get hurt," said Ed. "I mean..."

"Brother, don't be stupid," said Al. "We can still spar. Besides, I miss sparring."

"When do you want to start?" asked Ed.

"We can start this weekend!" said Al.

"What about preparing for your O.W.L. exams?" asked Hermione.

"I don't study on the weekends," said Al. "Those are my relaxing days."

"And fighting helps you relax?" asked Hermione.

"It's not fighting, it's practice," said Al.

"But the extra lessons are this weekend," said Hermione.

"I don't care," said Ed. "I've already got it down. You're on, Al."

"Great!" said Al. "I'll beat you, Brother."

Hermione shook her head as Ed and Al argued over who would beat whom.

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked these chapters! I'll _try_ to update next week. There are ten more chapters left and then the last fanfiction of the series. Review please!


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Here's another update! Originally, I was just going to summarize Ed and Al's sparring, but since I got the reviews, I decided to expand it. This chapter is going to be a bit more longer. Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The week passed by and the weekend came. On Saturday morning, both Ed and Al got up before everyone else in Gryffindor Tower.

"Ready for our match today, Al?" asked Ed.

"You bet, Brother," said Al. "You're going to lose!"

"You think so, do you, Al?" asked Ed.

"I know so, Ed," said Al.

"Well, you're not in that armor anymore, so don't be so confident," said Ed.

"Hey!" said Al. "I've beaten you even before I got into that armor!"

"Let's get some breakfast," said Ed, ignoring Al's protest. "You're going to need it for when I kick your ass!"

"That's not funny, Ed," said Al.

"Last one to the Great Hall is a sore loser!" said Ed.

Then he started to bolt for the portrait hole.

"Hey!" said Al. "Wait for me!"

Al followed shortly after Ed. On their way to the Great Hall, Ed and Al saw McGonagall coming out of her office. Ed and Al screeched to a halt.

"What are you two doing up so early?" asked McGonagal. "You two are never up this early on weekends."

"Well, there's a first for everything," said Ed. "Besides, we need our energy."

"For what?" asked McGonagal.

Ed grinned.

"For us to know and you to find out," said Ed. "Come on, Al!"

"Okay, Brother!" said Al.

Then Ed and Al started to run the rest of the way to the Great Hall.

"No running in the halls!" said McGonagall.

But it was too late, Ed and Al were already out of earshot. McGonagall shook her head.

"Those boys," said McGonagall. "I don't know how Trisha ever dealt with them."

Ed and Al almost toppled Hohenheim when they were almost at the Great Hall.

"Watch out where you're going, Old Man," Ed called out.

"Sorry, Dad!" said Al.

Then a few moments later, Ed and Al reached the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ed reached there first.

"Beat you, Al!" said Ed.

"No fair," pouted Al.

"Ah, don't worry," said Ed. "Let's just eat. I'm starved."

"All right," said Al.

Ed and Al started to pile food onto their plates. When they were finished eating, more people started to trickle into the Great Hall.

"That was good," said Ed.

"Yeah, it was," said Al.

"If this place weren't so boring, I could live here," said Ed.

Al chuckled.

"Just for the food?" asked Al.

"Well, it is really great!" said Ed. "The food is better than what they serve at -- hey, look who's here!"

Al looked around and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming over to sit down.

"When did you get down here?" asked Ron. "You weren't in bed when we woke up."

"About an hour, more or less," said Al.

"Why did you get up so early?" asked Hermione.

"So we can get some food before sparring," said Ed. "You haven't forgotten already, have you?"

"No, I just thought that -- ," started Hermione.

"Thought that what?" asked Ed.

"Nothing," said Hermione.

"What's sparring?" asked Ron.

Hermione scowled.

"Don't you know anything?" asked Hermione.

Ron's ears turned red with embarrassment.

"Sparring is training between two martial artists," said Al. "And we haven't done that for a while."

"Where are you going to spar?" asked Harry.

"Outside of course," said Ed. "That's the only place I can think of that there's enough space."

"But people are going to study out there!" said Hermione.

"So?" asked Ed. "We don't care. Come on, Al, let's go warm up a bit before starting."

"Okay, Brother," said Al.

Then Ed and Al got up and went out of the Great Hall and out to the grounds. Ron turned to Harry.

"Are you going to watch them?" asked Ron.

"Are you?" asked Harry.

"Of course I am!" said Ron. "I want to see who beats who!"

"Whom," corrected Hermione.

"Whatever," said Ron. "Are you going to go, or are you going to tell a teacher?"

Hermione huffed and sat down to eat some breakfast. Harry and Ron sat down as well. Outside, Ed and Al were warming up by stretching. They were finished a few moments later.

"You ready, Al?" asked Ed.

"Yeah," said Al. "Can we use Alchemy?"

"Sure," said Ed. "Nothin' sharp though."

"'Kay," said Al.

Then the sparring commenced. On the first round, Ed went easy on Al and let him win. Al didn't like that, so for the second round he told Ed he wanted it to be all out.

"You sure, Al?" asked Ed.

"Positive," said Al.

Ed and Al started to spar again. Through the middle of the second round, a lot of students came out to watch Ed and Al spar. They gave Ed and Al plenty of space. Doing what her twin brothers would do, Ginny went around collecting bets.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" asked Ron.

"Taking bets," said Ginny.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Because it's what Fred and George would do," said Ginny. "Besides, it makes it more interesting."

Then she went on to take more bets. The crowd cheered as Ed clapped his hands and slammed them to the ground. A mound of earth enveloped Al. But Al wasn't to be beaten so easily. He clapped his hands and destroyed the earth cage.

"You won't be able to get me that easily, Brother!" said Al.

"Oh, yeah?" said Ed. "Let's take it up a notch!"

"You're on!" said Al.

They went on sparring. Ed thought he beat Al on the second round, but then Al got right back up and charged at Ed. They resumed sparring. A few moments later, Draco pushed passed everyone in the crowd so he could see the sparring. He could hear the noise from the castle and he wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Hohenheim, McGonagall, and Snape couldn't concentrate on grading essays with all the noise, so they went out as well. Snape made a banging noise and the people who were watching scattered, but Ed and Al continued sparring.

"What are they doing?" asked McGonagall.

"It seems to me that they are fighting," said Snape.

"No, they're sparring," said Hohenheim. "Edward and Alphonse told me that their alchemy teacher told them to train like this."

"It's incredible with how good their alchemy is," said McGonagall. "I thought you taught them?"

"No, I didn't," said Hohenheim. "I wish I had. I didn't even know they were interested in alchemy."

"Is it prudent to let them spar?" asked Snape, looking at all the students who tried to watch from afar.

"Let them spar," said Hohenheim. "If it keeps Edward from being bored..."

"I didn't know he's getting bored!" said McGonagall.

"Yes, Alphonse told me that Edward doesn't like to stay in one place for too long," said Hohenheim. "I'm not surprised though."

"He was rather restless in class yesterday," said Snape. "I suppose I'll have to put silencing charms around my office. How..."

He sighed and left. McGonagall left a short while later. Hohenheim watched the rest of the sparring. In the end, Ed won the sparring matches. Ginny made a bundle since a lot of people bet on Al to win. Al was upset at dinner when they decided to call it a day after Ed beat him.

"Oh, Al, don't be so upset," said Ed.

"But I always win!" said Al. "I don't get it!"

"Al, we haven't sparred in a long time," said Ed. "Besides, you're not used to sparring that much without, you know."

"I know," said Al. "But..."

"We can spar again tomorrow, how's that?" said Ed.

"Really?" asked Al.

"Yeah," said Ed.

"All right," said Al. "Don't go easy on me either."

"I won't," said Ed.

On Sunday, they got up at the same time and sparred until lunch time when Hermione and Ron came back where they all went into the Great Hall together. Ed beat Al again. They made a deal to spar every weekend until O.W.L time arrived. They were joined by Harry a few moments later.

"I did it – well, kind of!" said Ron, enthusiastically. "I was supposed to be Apparating to outside Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and I overshot it a bit, ended up near Scrivenshaft's, but at least I moved!"

"Good one," said Harry. "How'd you do, Hermione?"

"She was perfect, obviously," said Ron. "Perfect deliberation, divination, and desperation or whatever the hell it is – we all went for a quick drink in the Three Broomsticks after and you should've heard Twycross going on about her – I'll be surprised if he doesn't pop the question soon."

"Edward, you should have come," said Hermione.

"Didn't want to; you know that, Hermione," said Ed.

"Lay off, Hermione," said Ron.

Hermione shot a glare at Ron. Then she turned to Harry.

"What about you?" asked Hermione. "Have you been up at the Room of Requirement all this time?"

"Yep," said Harry. "And guess who I ran into up there? Tonks!"

"Tonks?" asked Ron and Hermione.

"I thought I saw her coming up," said Al.

"So that's why you lost concentration for a second or two," said Ed. "Why was she up here?"

"She said she'd come to visit Dumbledore," said Harry.

Harry told Ed, Al, Ron, and Hermione about running into Tonks and about how Tonks wanted to see Dumbledore and crying.

"If you ask me," said Ron, "she's cracking up a bit. Losing her nerve after what happened at the Ministry."

"It's a bit odd," said Hermione. "She's supposed to be guarding the school, why's she suddenly abandoning her post to come and see Dumbledore when he's not even here?"

"I highly doubt that there's only one guard at the gates, Hermione," said Ed. "I don't think we were in any danger."

"I had a thought," said Harry. "You don't think she can have been...you know...in love with Sirius?"

Hermione stared at Harry while Ed burst out in laughter.

"Brother!" said Al.

"What makes you say that?" asked Hermione. "Edward, stop laughing!"

"I dunno," said Harry, shrugging, "but she was nearly crying when I mentioned his name...and her Patronus is a big four-legged thing now...I wondered whether it hadn't become...you know...him."

"It's a thought," said Hermione. "I told you to stop laughing!"

Ed stopped laughing, still snickering.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron. "You haven't gone funny either, have you?"

"No, it's just that Harry has it wrong," said Ed.

"What have I got wrong?" asked Harry.

"It isn't Sirius she's in love with," said Ed.

"Then who?" asked Harry.

"We think that she likes Remus," said Al.

"Professor Lupin?" asked Hermione.

"He's a lot older than her!" said Ron. "About ten or fifteen years older!"

"Well, look at Dad and Mom," said Ed. "Dad was six hundred something and Mom was seventeen when they got together."

"You do have a point," said Hermione. "But I don't think that's it. It has to be something else for her to abandon her post to come up to the school."

"Women," said Ron, "they're easily upset."

"And yet," said Hermione, "I doubt you'd find a _woman_ who sulked for half an hour because Madam Rosmerta didn't laugh at their joke about the hag, the Healer, and the _Mimbulus Mimbletonia._"

Ron scowled as Ed burst out in laughter again. Two weeks later, Al's birthday having come and gone, the time for the first Apparition test came. It was April twenty-first, and Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in a sunny corner of the courtyard after lunch. Hermione and Ron were both clutching a Ministry of Magic leaflet – _Common Apparition Mistakes and How to Avoid Them_ – for they would be taking the tests that afternoon. The leaflets weren't helping the nerves though. Ed had a sugar quill in between his teeth while sitting up against a tree with his hands behind his head with his eyes closed.

"For the last time, Harry, just forget about Malfoy," said Hermione firmly.

"You know he won't," said Ed.

A girl came over and handed Harry a letter and then left.

"Dumbledore said we wouldn't be having any more lessons until I got the memory!" said Harry.

"Maybe he wants to check up on how you're doing," Hermione suggested.

"Doubt it," said Ed. "Probably from another teacher."

Harry unrolled the parchment to find that it was from Hagrid. Harry read it and then handed it to Hermione.

"What's it say?" asked Ed.

"It's about Hagrid's giant spider," said Ron.

"Giant spider?" asked Ed, opening an eye.

"Hagrid owned an Acromantula and it lived in the forest," said Hermione. "It seems that the spider died last night. He wants us to come for the funeral tonight."

"For a giant spider?" asked Ed, both eyes now open.

"You wouldn't have liked him," said Ron. "That thing told its mates to eat Harry and me! Told them to help themselves! And now Hagrid expects us to go down there and – !"

"I get it," said Ed. "Going to go?"

"The security is a million times tighter," said Hermione. "We'd be in a lot of trouble if we were caught."

"Went out last year," said Ed.

"Yes, but for something like this?" asked Hermione. "We've risked a lot to help Hagrid out, but after all..."

"If you don't want to go, don't," said Ed. "If you don't go, Al probably...wait, he doesn't like spiders either. I think he's afraid of them. Yeah, a spider got onto his bed when he was about eight years old and Mom came when she heard him screaming for me to kill it. She got the spider and let it out."

"She let it out?" asked Hermione.

"She didn't touch it, did she?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, she touched it," said Ed. "Mom wasn't afraid of spiders. I think Al gets it from Dad."

"What about you?" asked Ron.

Ed didn't answer.

"Harry, you can't be thinking of going," said Hermione. "It's not worth getting detention for."

"Yeah, I know," said Harry. "I s'pose Hagrid will have to bury Aragog without us."

"Yes, he will," said Hermione.

Ed made a noise in his throat.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"You should respect other people's feelings," said Ed.

"Who said I wasn't?" asked Hermione. "And when since are you a sensitive person?"

"And who told you I _wasn't_ a sensitive person?" asked Ed.

Hermione didn't answer as she turned back to Harry.

"Look, Harry, Potions will be almost empty this afternoon, with us all off doing our tests," said Hermione. "Try and soften Slughorn up a bit then!"

"Fifty-seventh time lucky, you think?" said Harry.

"That's it!" said Ron. "Get lucky!"

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Your lucky potion," said Ed. "That's what he meant."

"Yes!" said Hermione. "Why didn't I think about it?"

"Maybe because you were too busy nagging Harry," said Ed.

Hermione shot Ed a glare.

"I was going to save it," said Harry.

"For what?" asked Ed. "To try to get lucky with someone's – ow!"

Harry kicked Ed's right leg.

"Harry, that memory is important!" said Hermione. "You need to get it! Otherwise, you won't be able to continue lessons!"

"Or I can just get it for you," said Ed. "It would be easy since I – what's wrong with you?"

Hermione tried to kick Ed's left leg, but it was no use since it was his auto-mail part she tried to kick. She forgot that Ed had a left auto-mail leg since she couldn't notice the uneven footsteps.

"You forgot about my leg, didn't you?" said Ed.

Hermione didn't answer.

"A lot of people do," said Ed.

"Harry, you need to get that memory," said Hermione.

"Well...okay," said Harry. "If I can't get Slughorn to talk this afternoon, I'll take some Felix and have another go this evening."

"That's decided, then," said Hermione, standing and performing a graceful pirouette.

She recited the three D's.

"Oh, stop that," Ron begged. "I feel sick enough as it is. Quick, hide me!"

Ron hid behind Hermione.

"It isn't Lavender!" said Hermione impatiently, as another couple of girls appeared in the courtyard.

"Cool," said Ron, peering over Hermione's should to check. "Blimey, they don't look happy, do they?"

Ed looked over at the girls.

"They're the Montgomery sisters and of course they don't look happy, didn't you hear what happened to their little brother?" said Hermione.

"I'm losing track of what's happening to everyone's relatives, to be honest," said Ron.

"Their brother was attacked by a werewolf," said Ed. "The rumor is that their mother refused to help the Death Eaters. The kid was only five and he died in St. Mungo's, they couldn't save him. Poor kid."

"He died?" asked Harry, shocked. "But surely werewolves don't kill, they just turn you into one of them?"

"Sometimes they kill," said Ron. "I've heard of it happening when the werewolf gets carried away."

"What was the werewolf's name?" asked Harry.

"Well, the rumor is that it was that Fenrir Greyback," said Hermione.

"I knew it – the maniac who likes attacking kids, the one Lupin told me about!" said Harry angrily.

"Harry, you've got to get that memory," said Hermione, looking bleakly at him. "It's all about stopping Voldemort, isn't it? These dreadful things that are happening are all down to him..."

The bell rang overhead in the castle and both Hermione and Ron jumped to their feet, looking terrified.

"Why aren't you going, Ed?" asked Harry. "You're old enough."

"I know," said Ed. "Apparition isn't really my thing."

"But you've put twelve Galleons into the lessons," said Hermione. "That's a lot of money!"

"I only participated in the lessons because Al wanted me to," said Ed. "I don't like the feeling of being sucked through a straw. It's uncomfortable."

"So, you're not going to go?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Ed.

"But you'll have it in the bag!" said Ron.

"I don't care," said Ed. "Besides, I'm only coming here because I have nothing better to do. Once I graduate, I'm out of here."

"Where will you go?" asked Harry.

"Back to Amestris, that's where," said Ed. "Back to being a State Alchemist. That's if they still want me."

"Of course they'll want you," said Hermione. "You're the best they have."

Ed didn't say anything else. Then Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the castle. Hermione and Ron went to where the other sixth years were that were going to take the apparition test while Harry went to Potions. Ed then went on his way to go to the Gryffindor common room, but he was stopped by Hohenheim.

"Son, why aren't you getting your license?" asked Hohenheim.

"Because I don't want it," said Ed.

"Then shouldn't you be going to Potions?" asked Hohenheim.

Ed put his hands into his pockets.

"Well, I felt like skippin'," said Ed.

"Edward," said Hohenheim. "How are you going to learn anything if you skip class?"

"There's not going to be very many people in there," said Ed. "I think there's going to be only three people in there or something. Besides, Dad, I know how to make everything in that class. Are you going to make me go?"

Hohenheim sighed.

"No," said Hohenheim. "Just don't get yourself caught."

"Thanks," said Ed.

Then Ed went to the Gryffindor common room and to the boys' sixth year dorm and changed into his black outfit with his combat boots but without the black over jacket and red trench coat and went back to the common room. He laid on the sofa in front of the fireplace with his hands clasped behind his head and ankles crossed on top of the armrest. His sugar quill was sticking out of his mouth.

"I'm so bored," said Ed. "Maybe I should have...nah."

As Ed tried to think of what he could do to be _less_ bored, he looked around the room at the various people who in the common room working on homework or goofing around.

**Author's Note:** I hope the sparring scene was good enough! Review!


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

When Harry came to the Gryffindor common room, he saw Ed and Al playing muggle chess. He sat down by Ed.

"Get that memory?" asked Ed.

"No," said Harry.

"Are you going to use the lucky potion?" asked Ed.

"I'll have to, won't I?" asked Harry.

"Not necessarily," said Ed.

"Brother, it's your move," said Al.

"Right," said Ed.

He made a move.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I have the memory," said Ed.

"You do?" asked Harry.

"Yup," said Ed.

"Check," said Al.

"What?!" asked Ed.

He looked at the chess board.

"How?!" asked Ed. "How did you get check?"

"You weren't paying attention to what you were doing," said Al.

"When did you get the memory?" asked Harry.

"Two months ago," said Ed. "Do you want it?"

"Yeah, of course," said Harry. "But Professor Dumbledore told me that I should get it myself."

"I know," said Ed. "But he told me that if you weren't able to get it yourself, then I should just give it to you."

"Are you really sure that it's the real memory?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Ed.

"Brother," said Al. "Make your move."

"All right, Al," said Ed.

Then Ed made his move. Al gasped and made his move.

"Checkmate!" said Al.

"What?!" asked Ed. "How – ?!"

"You weren't paying attention again," said Al.

Ed frowned and clenched his fist.

"Damn it," said Ed. "I demand a rematch, Al!"

"That was the third rematch, Ed!" said Al.

"I don't care!" said Ed. "We're going to keep playing until I win!"

Al sighed and rolled his eyes at Ed. Ed could be so immature at times.

"So, you have it?" asked Harry.

"Of course I do," said Ed. "That's what I've been saying."

Ed took a small phial out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Harry.

"You had it in your pocket?" asked Harry. "For how long?"

Ed scratched the side of his face.

"Let's see," said Ed. "Ever since Hermione told you to use your lucky potion."

"How did you get the memory?" asked Harry.

"Harry, if I told you then you'd tell Ron and Hermione," said Ed. "And then Hermione would tell Professor Dumbledore. Don't want that, do you?"

"S'pose not," said Harry.

"Harry, do you want to play?" asked Al.

"I said – !" started Ed.

"You'll just keep embarrassing yourself," said Al. "You know I beat you at everything, Brother."

"Except for sparring," said Ed.

"Only because I'm not used to sparring much right now!" said Al. "And at least I like milk!"

Ed growled. He got up as Harry pocketed the phial. Harry sat in Ed's seat. The chess pieces were rearranged. Al and Harry started to play chess. Ed sat back down by Harry. Hermione and Ron weren't back until late in the afternoon when Ed was playing chess against Al again. (Al beat Harry hands down.) Harry had already put the phial into his trunk.

"Ed, Harry, Al!" cried Hermione as she climbed through the portrait hole. "I passed!"

Ed, Harry, and Al looked up.

"Well done!" said Harry.

"That's great!" said Al.

"Congrats," said Ed. "How did Ron do?"

"He – he _just_ failed," Hermione whispered, as Ron came slouching into the room looking most morose. "It was unlucky, a tiny thing, the examiner just spotted that he'd left half an eyebrow behind...How did it go with Slughorn, Harry?"

"Er...," started Harry, as Ron joined them. "Bad luck, mate, but you'll pass next time."

"Don't be upset, Ron," said Al. "You'll be able to take the test again."

"Yeah, you can take it with me," said Harry.

"Yeah, just don't worry about it," said Ed.

"How was Potions?" asked Ron. "Ed, watch where you're – "

"What?" asked Ed, as he put down a chess piece.

Ed swore as he realized what he did.

"Never mind," said Ron.

"Harry, did you get the memory?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I got it."

"Oh, good!" said Hermione. "How did you get it?"

"I got it," said Harry.

Hermione looked at Ed to Harry and back to Ed.

"Did you give it to him, Edward?" asked Hermione.

"What if I did?" asked Ed.

"You shouldn't have," said Hermione.

"Why not?" asked Ed.

"Because he was going to use the lucky potion," said Hermione.

"He might need it for something else," said Ed. "Besides, you don't know where the lucky potion might've led him to."

"He's got a point, Hermione," said Ron.

"I suppose," said Hermione, grudgingly. "Well, at least you have it, Harry."

"Good, now that that's settled, let's go eat," said Ed.

The next day after classes, Harry went to Dumbledore's office and gave Dumbledore the memory that Ed had gotten and given to him. Dumbledore didn't question Harry to if Ed had given the memory to him or not since Ed had scribbled a tiny cartoon version of his face on the stopper.

"Certainly has a way of marking his belongings," said Dumbledore.

"Sorry, sir," said Harry.

"Not to worry, not to worry," said Dumbledore. "At least you've gotten it."

"With Ed's help," said Harry. "I bet he's..."

"Did you offer to let him see the memory with us since he got it?" asked Dumbledore. "He did say that you've been telling him about the lessons with me."

"Yeah, I asked him, but he said...," started Harry.

**Gryffindor Common Room...**

"I don't want to see the memory of Slughorn's with that whack job in it," said Ed.

He was sitting at a table by the window with Al, Ron, and Hermione. Ron just asked why Ed hadn't went with Harry to see the memory since he was the one to get it and give it to Harry. At that response, Hermione pursed her lips so thin that she resembled Professor McGonagall. Ed, as he played 'muggle chess' with Al, looked at Hermione.

"Don't give me that look," said Ed. "You remind me of..."

"Of who?" asked Ron.

Hermione didn't let Ed answer as she thrust Ron's essay back at him and spoke.

"Whether Ed wanted to see it or not, it's not his place to see it anyway," said Hermione. "Harry is the only one who is supposed to see it anyway. Harry should have used his lucky potion to get the memory."

"If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it, Hermione," said Ed.

"Brother!" said Al. "Don't be rude."

"He can be rude if he wants," said Hermione. "I don't really care."

"You're just jealous because I got an O + from Professor Snape," said Ed, smirking.

"I am not," lied Hermione, blushing angrily. "And O +'s do not exist."

"They do now," said Ed. "You're just upset because Al and I are his favorite Gryffindors."

"Which is -- ," started Hermione.

"Ed does deserve to see it," said Ron. "He did get the memory."

"I agree," said Al. "Winry would agree too, right, Brother?"

"Yep," said Ed. "Of course, she wouldn't want to see a whack job and that big buffoon either."

Ron burst out in laughter while Hermione looked affronted.

"You shouldn't say such things about teachers!" said Hermione.

"We're talking about Slughorn right?" asked Ed.

"Of course!" said Hermione.

"I'm telling the truth," said Ed. "But I guess you can't handle the truth."

"Don't give me that Robert DeNiro line!" said Hermione.

"Who?" asked Ed, Al, and Ron.

Hermione sighed.

"He's a Muggle actor," said Hermione.

"Oh, we don't watch television," said Ed.

"Because we don't have television at home," said Al.

"Because Amestris is a ...," started Hermione.

"Is a what?" snarled Ed.

"Nothing," said Hermione.

"Brother, calm down," said Al.

Ed didn't say anything. He looked at the chess board and made his move. Ron stopped laughing at the look on Hermione's face.

"It's, er, good that Katie's back," said Ron.

"Yeah," said Ed. "Shame that she doesn't remember what happened to her."

"Yes, I suppose it is," said Hermione.

"Dean doesn't seem too pleased," said Al.

"'Course not," said Ed. "He's not needed to be Chaser anymore. Not like it matters. Quidditch will still be boring."

"Quidditch isn't boring!" said Ron.

"It is too," said Ed. "It's like soccer and basketball on broomsticks."

"But it's still interesting," said Al.

Ed shrugged. He didn't want to get into an argument with his younger brother. Al made his move.

"I wonder how Miss Kitty and the kittens are doing," said Al.

"I bet they're doing just fine," said Ed.

Ed made his move.

"Check mate," said Ed.

"Brother, that's not fair," said Al. "You cheated!"

"I did not!" said Ed.

Ed and Al argued for a few moments and then Al started on his homework. Ed pulled a sugar quill out of his bag and put the tip into his mouth.

"I'm going to go visit the old man, see what he's up to," said Ed.

Then Ed stood up, shoved his hands into his pockets, and went on his way.

**Hohenheim's office...**

Without knocking first, Ed went into Hohenheim's office to see Hohenheim grading essays while grumbling under his breath. Ed sat in the seat in front of Hohenheim's desk making Hohenheim look up.

"What are you doing in here, son?" asked Hohenheim. "Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm just bored," said Ed. "Just got through beating Al at chess."

"Muggle or Wizard's?" asked Hohenheim.

"Muggle of course," said Ed. "Al doesn't like Wizard's Chess."

"Your mother felt the same," said Hohenheim. "So do I."

"Didn't know you liked chess," said Ed.

"Who do you think taught you and Al how to play?" asked Hohenheim.

"Mom did," said Ed.

"Yes, but it was me who introduced you boys to it," said Hohenheim. "You were too young to remember."

"Huh," said Ed.

"Where do you get all of those sugar quills?" asked Hohenheim.

"I order 'em from Honeydukes," said Ed. "I just got my fresh batch this morning. I'm charging it to my account."

"I see," said Hohenheim. "Does anyone else know?"

"Yeah, Al does," said Ed. "Some people think I'm sneaking out of the castle to get them. Stupid. I can't even leave the castle just to take a walk after classes are over."

"It's only to protect the students," said Hohenheim.

"Yeah, yeah," said Ed. "I don't really care. I wonder what Colonel What's-His-Face is doing. Probably stealing another of Lieutenant Havoc's girlfriends."

"About Colonel Mustang," said Hohenheim.

"Yeah?" said Ed.

"The Council wants to have him come here," said Hohenheim. "They heard what happened to the students and Alphonse."

"How did they know?" asked Ed. "I didn't tell them. Did you?"

"No, but I think I know who did," said Hohenheim.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Ed. "Should've known he would..."

"I spoke to Professor Dumbledore, and he admitted he did," said Hohenheim.

"But why?!" asked Ed. "Why now, damn it?! The school year is almost over!"

"Probably because he knows something we don't," said Hohenheim.

"But I can take care of myself!" said Ed. "I can protect myself and Al without the Colonel's help! Or the Council's! You can protect Alphonse as well!"

"I know that, so does Dumbledore, but he doesn't want to take any chances," said Hohenheim.

Ed sighed and slouched in his chair while crossing his arms.

"When is the idiot coming?" asked Ed.

"I don't know," said Hohenheim. "You should ask Professor Dumbledore."

Ed looked away as he chewed on his sugar quill.

"I'm not going to ask that old geezer," said Ed. "Especially since..."

"Since what?" asked Hohenheim.

"Nothing," lied Ed, standing. "I'm going to take a walk around the castle. That's if I'm allowed."

Ed went to the office door and put his hand on the door knob to open it when...

"Edward, what is it?" asked Hohenheim.

"What's what?" asked Ed.

"Don't give me that," said Hohenheim. "Professor Dumbledore told you to keep something secret, didn't he?"

Ed didn't say anything.

"Why don't you tell me?" asked Hohenheim.

"He told me not to tell anyone, especially Harry," said Ed.

"But I'm not Harry or just anyone," said Hohenheim. "I'm your father."

Ed sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"I have been wanting to tell...," started Ed.

"What did he tell you?" asked Hohenheim.

"Well, he didn't tell me directly," said Ed. "I was in a tree when I heard him and Professor Snape to the Forbidden Forest talking. I think Professor Snape told him I was following or he knew and he had me come to his office after Ron got poisoned. Besides, you already know what it's about. You know, Dumbledore wanting Snape to kill him."

"Oh, yes," said Hohenheim.

"That bastard," said Ed. "Harry shouldn't have to be kept in the dark. Harry should know. He looks up to that old geezer...I don't know why though."

"I know," said Hohenheim. "I told Professor Dumbledore that he should tell Harry, but he wouldn't listen. He told me it was the best. I told him he was wrong, but..."

"He wouldn't listen," said Ed. "He said it was different from Mom. It's not... I know Mom didn't want us to worry, but...it...it would have been better for us to cope. I wouldn't have blamed you all that time."

"I still blame myself, Edward," said Hohenheim. "I was considering on staying with all of you, but she told me to go. She said she would still be around, but..."

"It wasn't your fault," said Ed. "You thought Mom would live longer, but she didn't. She just didn't want you to feel guilty or bad. But if Alphonse and I have known..."

"It's good you didn't," said Hohenheim. "You were just children. She didn't want you boys to worry. She wanted you boys to be happy. But Harry..."

"Yeah, I know," said Ed. "He's sixteen. He should know."

"Are you going to tell Harry?" asked Hohenheim.

"No," said Ed. "I made a promise. I keep my promises."

Then Ed left the room.

**Author's Note:** I know you probably wanted me to keep in about with Harry going to Hagrid's about with burying Aragog, but I didn't feel like I should because having Ed in the fanfiction changes things.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Brigadier General Roy Mustang arrived the next day while Ed, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in Potions and came right into the class room. Everyone looked up at Roy. Ed was shocked to see that Roy had an eye patch over his left eye. Slughorn stood up, but it didn't make too much of a difference.

"Do you need help finding the headmaster's office, young man?" asked Slughorn.

"No, I don't," said Roy. "I am where I need to be. My name is Brigadier General Roy Mustang. I have been sent here as protection for Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric."

"The more protection the better," said Slughorn. "Edward is at that table over there."

"Thank you," said Roy.

Then Roy went over to the table where Ed, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ernie were sitting.

"What happened to your eye?" asked Ed. "Lieutenant Hawkeye do that to you for burning paper work again?"

"No, it got damaged when I was fighting one of the homunculi," said Roy. "Pride."

"Who was Pride again?" asked Ed.

"Not now," said Roy. "You have been promoted."

"How come I wasn't told earlier?" asked Ed.

"The mail is being watched," said Roy. "Couldn't risk it. Besides, the Council doesn't want to lose your service to this world. That's why they're picking up your tab at Honeydukes' for those Sugar Quills you keep ordering."

Ed blushed in embarrassment.

"Watch your potion, Edward," said Roy. "You don't want it to..."

But it was too late. The potion Ed was supposed to be making blew up in his face. Everyone at the table started coughing as the smoke cleared. After class, they went to lunch where Al was already sitting and eating his lunch. Ed sat next to Al and Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat across from them as Roy stood behind Ed and Al.

"Hello, Colonel Mustang," said Al. "Brother said you were coming. What happened to your eye, Colonel?"

"I'll tell you both later," said Roy. "There's too many people in here."

"You can't tell us either?" asked Ron.

"No, because it's military business," said Roy.

"But Alphonse isn't in the military," said Hermione. "And Edward is on probation."

"I don't expect you to understand," said Roy.

Hermione glared furiously at Roy and went to getting her lunch. Harry and Ron went on to talk about Quidditch. A few moments later, Ginny came over to them to talk about Quidditch as well. Ed rolled his eyes as the rest of the team came over to talk Quidditch. Ed stood up.

"Where are you going, Brother?" asked Al.

"Taking a walk outside," said Ed.

"I'm coming with you," said Al.

Then Ed, Al, and Roy went out of the Great Hall and went to the Entrance Hall and out the big doors to the courtyard.

"So, General, what happened to your eye?" asked Ed.

"You got promoted?" asked Al.

"Yes," said Roy. "So did Edward."

"What for?" asked Ed. "I didn't do anything, did I?"

"The Council doesn't want you to get a job here," said Roy. "They want you to stay a State Alchemist. They know about all of the good things you did for Amestris. Besides, they want to learn about all of the things you learned here and they want to use that to their advantage."

"In a good way or a bad way?" asked Ed.

"A good way," said Roy.

"What happened to your eye?" Al asked again.

"It got damaged during the fight with Fuhrer Bradley," said Roy. "He was the homunculus Pride."

"Oh," said Al.

"Ironic though, isn't it?" said Ed. "His left eye had a patch over it."

"I know," said Roy.

"Why are you here so late?" asked Al. "Why didn't you come earlier?"

"Because we didn't get word of the severity until just recently," said Roy. "The Council was furious that they weren't told sooner."

Ed didn't say anything. He sighed and put his hands into his pockets.

"Have you been snooping around lately?" asked Roy.

"They tightened security a lot, so Brother can't snoop around as much as he likes," said Al. "We can't even go to Hogsmeade anymore. I miss going there."

"Hm," said Roy. "That's what we've been told."

"Who all helped with getting rid of the homunculi?" asked Al.

During the next two weeks, nothing out of the ordinary happened. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams were practicing for the match against each other. The Gryffindor team was doing very well in the practices. Ginny even made fun of Ron and Harry at the practices for the team's enjoyment. The one time that Ed watched the Gryffindor team practice, Ginny used that opportunity to make fun of Ed when he got drunk at Slughorn's Christmas party. That caused Ed to get angry and he stormed off angrily while swearing vehemently. Al followed closely behind trying to talk to Ed while Roy followed.

This caused Ed to stop sitting by Ron and Harry. Being the loyal younger brother he was, Al stopped sitting by Ron and Harry as well. Roy didn't say anything since he knew that Ed would probably use a very complex spell on him and he didn't want that. Hermione was frustrated with Harry and Ron for laughing at Ginny's jokes about Ed. Even though Hermione and Ed didn't see eye to eye on certain things, Hermione still had a respect for Ed and sat by him and Al.

While the balmy days gently slid into May, all the focus seemed to be on the final Quidditch match of the year. Now that Ed wasn't in Slytherin anymore, Hohenheim was free to root for Gryffindor team (even though teachers weren't supposed to take sides). Harry wanted to get together with Ginny, but he couldn't while Ron wouldn't leave Harry and Ginny alone for longer than a few seconds. But Harry had also kept on looking at the Marauder's Map so he could see where Draco was. He would also try to get into the Room of Requirement, but nothing he tried would work. Harry even asked Al for advice.

"Sorry, Harry," said Al. "I would help, but Brother is still angry at you. Besides, Draco was the one who came into the room while I was in it, not the other way around."

"Oh, thanks anyway," said Harry. "Where's Ed at anyway?"

"I think he's writing a letter to Winry in the library," said Al. "General Mustang and Hermione are with him so he won't try to snoop around. He's getting really restless."

"Why's he getting restless?" asked Harry.

"He's bored," said Al. "We don't usually stay in one place, especially for two years. And since I have my body back and I wanted to come here, he's staying here too. He doesn't want to leave me behind while he goes off traveling."

"Oh," said Harry. "I suppose that makes sense. Where are you going?"

"Oh, um, Luna said she found a Nargle," said Al, starting to blush.

"I thought they were invisible," said Harry.

"They are, but I think she found a way to see them," said Al.

A few days before the match of Gryffindor against Ravenclaw, Harry was walking by himself down to dinner from the common room since Ed, Al, and Roy were already down there and Hermione went off to see Professor Vector about a mistake she might have made in her last Arithmancy essay and Ron rushed off to a nearby bathroom to throw up again. At the seventh floor corridor, Harry looked at the Marauder Map and was shocked to see Al's tiny, labeled dot not at the Great Hall but in a deserted room with Luna Lovegood's tiny, labeled dot. There was a pink box with hearts around it said: Making out.

'_Al is making out with Luna?'_ thought Harry. _'This must be a mistake.'_

As if the map read Harry's mind, the writing of Padfoot's came up and said: No, it's not a mistake.

'_I wonder if anyone else knows,'_ thought Harry.

**Great Hall**

"I wonder what's taking him so long?" said Ed.

"Don't you think that Al is probably with his girlfriend?" asked Roy.

"You mean Luna?" asked Ed. "You think they're making out?"

"Could be," said Roy. "Or something else."

"Nah," said Ed. "Al wouldn't be doing that. He's the squeamish type."

"You never know," said Roy. "He has been in that armor ever since he was ten."

"Don't remind me," said Ed.

He stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Roy.

"I need to go to the bathroom," said Ed.

"I'll go with you," said Roy.

"I can go by myself!" said Ed, red in the face. "I don't need you to...you sick bastard!"

Then Ed stalked off.

"Ed!" called out Roy. "I meant so I could protect you!"

Roy sighed. Ed went in search of a bathroom so he could go, but he accidently got lost and he finally found a boys' bathroom on the sixth floor. He ignored Moaning Myrtle comforting Draco as he quickly went into a stall and shut the door behind him. He quickly unzipped his pants and relieved himself a few moments later. After relieving himself and zipping up his pants, he came out of the stall and went to the sinks and washed his hands. Moaning Myrtle and Draco didn't notice him as he looked over to them.

'_Is he crying?'_ thought Ed.

Ed hid himself and listened as Draco was comforted by Moaning Myrtle.

"Don't...," crooned Moaning Myrtle. "Don't...tell me what's wrong...I can help you..."

"No one can help me," said Draco. "I can't do it...I can't...It won't work...unless I do it soon...he says he'll kill me...if I had another choice, I would have taken it..."

Then Ed came out of hiding as he saw Harry coming in. Draco turned to Ed.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Draco.

"To relieve myself, that's all," said Ed. "Not a crime now, is it?"

Then Ed left the bathroom as Harry came in. When Ed was walking away from the bathroom, he heard Moaning Myrtle shouting and heard Harry begin to shout a curse he got from the Half-Blood Prince. Ed bolted back to the bathroom.

"Don't do it!" yelled Ed.

But it was too late, Harry had already cast the spell. Ed's eyes widened as Draco was slashed as if he were struck by an invisible sword. Draco staggered backwards and collapsed onto the floor with his wand falling from his limp right hand. Before Harry could get to his feet, Ed grabbed him up by his shirt collar.

"What the hell were you thinking using that on Draco?!" yelled Ed.

"It was an accident!" said Harry. "I didn't mean to – !"

"Don't give me that shit!" said Ed.

"I didn't know what that spell did!" said Harry.

"Then you shouldn't have did it!" said Ed.

"He was going to use the _Cruciatus Curse_!" said Harry.

"Big fucking deal!" said Ed. "It still doesn't give you the right to do something like that!"

"MURDER!" cried Moaning Myrtle. "MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

"Shut up!" yelled Ed.

Then the door banged open and Snape came in. Ed dropped a terrified looking Harry. Snape pushed Harry aside as Ed moved out of the way and went to Draco. He started to mutter a counter-curse. After doing so for the third time, Snape half-lifted Draco into a standing position.

"You need the hospital wing," said Snape. "There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that...Come..."

Then he went to the door while helping Draco.

"Potter, you wait here for me," said Snape, coldly.

He turned to Ed.

"Make sure Potter doesn't go anywhere, Elric," said Snape.

Then Snape and Draco left. Ed really wanted to punch Harry, but he held himself back. He didn't want to get into trouble. A few seconds later, Roy came in.

"What happened in here?" asked Roy. "I thought I saw Professor Snape taking Draco Malfoy somewhere."

"You did," said Ed. "This stupid idiot threw a curse he saw in a book at Draco. Draco could have died if Professor Snape didn't come."

"I didn't know what it did!" said Harry. "I didn't – !"

"You still shouldn't have done that, Harry," said Roy. "You don't do things if you don't know the outcome."

"But – !" started Harry. "He was going to use the – !"

"There are other ways to defend yourself than using spells," said Roy.

Snape came back a few minutes later.

"I didn't mean it to happen," said Harry. "I didn't know what that spell did."

"Then you shouldn't have done it!" said Ed.

"What happened, Elric?" asked Snape.

"I was having dinner and I needed to go to the bathroom," said Ed. "I got lost for some reason and came in here. Draco was upset for some reason, but I ignored him. Afterwards, I went to leave. Harry came in, and he and Draco started fighting. I heard the noise and I came back in. Harry started to say the curse and I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen."

"I didn't hear you!" said Harry.

"Yeah, right," said Ed.

"I believe you, Elric," said Snape.

"You do?" asked Harry.

"Yes, he isn't covered in blood," said Snape. "You may leave with Colonel – no, I mean, General Mustang."

"Yes, sir," said Ed.

Then Ed and Roy left. Ed clapped his hands and dried his clothes.

"That's why I wanted to come with you, Edward," said Roy. "So I could make sure something like this wouldn't happen. Besides, I'm only interested in women, FullMetal."

"And yourself," said Ed.

Roy didn't say anything. A few moments later, they were both at the Gryffindor portrait hole entrance.

"Go right in and don't go anywhere else," said Roy. "I'm going to go tell your father what happened."

Ed didn't say anything and went in. He sat down by Hermione who had just come back from talking to Professor Vector.

"Why aren't you at dinner?" asked Ed.

"I'm not really hungry," said Hermione. "Where's Alphonse and General Mustang?"

"Al said he was going to walk Luna back to her common room, but he didn't come back when I left the mess hall," said Ed. "I mean, the Great Hall."

"Are you going to go back to being a State Alchemist?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I need adventure," said Ed. "This is all boring stuff here."

He put his boots up onto the table and Hermione grimaced. Ed leaned back in his chair.

"I thought you thought magic was interesting?" said Hermione.

"It was at first, but the novelty of it wore off," said Ed. "I'm only here for Al. I might not come back next year. I might just stay at Resembool until I turn eighteen and then go back to Central to get reinstated."

Ron came in a few moments later and went to Ed and Hermione.

"You'll never guess who I saw making out," said Ron.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"You'll never guess who I saw making out," said Ron.

"Ron, that's none of your business," said Hermione.

"Who?" asked Ed.

"It's none of your business either!" said Hermione.

"Alphonse and Luna," said Ron.

Ed fell out of his chair and to the floor. He stood up and sat his chair back up.

"You're lying!" said Ed. "Al's too...too..."

"Too what?" asked Ron.

"Too innocent," said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ed. "Al's not forward. You'll see, when he comes back, he'll tell you."

Ron shrugged his shoulders and sat his bag down onto the table.

"I saw Harry," said Ron. "He had blood all over him and he was soaking wet."

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"I know what happened," said Ed.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Tell us," said Ron.

"Better let him tell you," said Ed. "See how he tells it. Did he borrow your book?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "Wouldn't tell me why though."

Ed swore. He went to the sixth year boys' dormitories and went to his trunk. He opened it with alchemy and took out his Potions book. He then un-copied the notes of the Half-Blood Prince's, which would be no use since Ed already memorized the potion corrections. Ed then put the book back and shut the trunk and locked it back up with alchemy. Ed went back down to the common room where Al was yelling at Ron. Everyone in the common room was watching them. Ed went to where Al, Ron, and Hermione were. Ginny was by them too.

"You don't have the right to go into random rooms to spy on people!" yelled Al. "It's none of your business what other people like to do!"

"Like how you and Ed like to spy on people?" asked Ron.

"That's different!" said Al.

"How so?" asked Ron.

Al glared.

"See, it's not different at all," said Ron.

"At least we don't tell everyone about what we see other people doing with their loved ones!" Al yelled. "Or what some people tell others about their friends behind their backs!"

"You were just making out with Luna!" said Ron. "What's the big deal in that? People would find out eventually!"

Then Al punched Ron.

"I hope Gryffindor loses!" yelled Al.

Al stormed passed Ed and went to the fifth year boys' dormitories. Ed couldn't believe that his shy little brother actually made out with Luna. Al was certainly maturing. Ron came up to Ed.

"Your brother punched me!" said Ron.

"And?" said Ed, putting his hands into his pockets.

"You deserved it!" said Ginny. "You shouldn't be blabbing on about what other people do with their partners!"

"I agree," said Hermione.

An hour later, Ed, Al (who cooled down but was still angry at Ron), Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting at a table by a window in the common room. Harry had just got through telling what had happened.

"I won't say 'I told you so,'" said Hermione.

"Leave it, Hermione," said Ron, angrily.

Harry had gotten detention for every Saturday for the rest of the school year. Ginny had to take Harry's place of Seeker for the match. Harry had offered the position of Chaser to Al, but Al refused because he was still angry at Ron for spilling the details of him making out with Luna. So, now Dean would be the one to play Chaser.

"I told you there was something wrong with that Prince person," said Hermione. "And I was right, wasn't I?"

"No, I don't think you were," said Harry, stubbornly.

"Harry, how can you still stick up for that book when that spell – ?!" said Hermione.

"Will you stop harping on about the book!" snapped Harry. "The Prince only copied it out! It's not like he was advising anyone to use it! For all we know, he was making a note of something that had been used against him!"

"Harry, he came up with the spell himself!" said Ed.

"How can you tell?" asked Harry.

"I'm a State Alchemist, I can tell," said Ed. "He only wrote down what he came up with or what needed to be corrected. He wouldn't write down something that wasn't his."

"But he could have copied it from what had been used against him!" said Harry.

Ed rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe this," said Hermione. "You're actually defending – ?"

"I'm not defending what I did!" said Harry. "I wish I hadn't done it, and not just because I've got about a dozen detentions. You know I wouldn't have used a spell like that, not even on Malfoy, but you can't blame the Prince, he hadn't written 'try this out, it's really good' – he was just making notes for himself, wasn't he, not for anyone else..."

"But you used it anyway, Harry!" said Ed. "You don't use a spell if you don't know what happens when you cast it! You're going to get that book back, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am," said Harry. "You're going to keep using his notes, aren't you?"

"No," said Ed. "I already wiped them out. You shouldn't use his notes either."

"But without the Prince, I'd never have won the Felix Felicis," said Harry. "I'd never have known how to save Ron from poisoning."

"You would have if you paid attention to what Professor Snape taught us!" said Al.

"You weren't even here for your first year!" said Ron.

"So!" said Al. "It doesn't mean I didn't learn a lot from him! Unlike you!"

"Hey!" said Ron.

"And you wouldn't have gotten a reputation for Potions brilliance you don't deserve," said Hermione, nastily.

"Give it a rest, Hermione!" said Ginny. "By the sound of it, Malfoy was trying to use an Unforgivable Curse! You should be glad that Harry had something good up his sleeve!"

"Something good?!" asked Ed. "He nearly killed Draco! Just because Draco was going to use the Unforgivable Curse, it didn't give Harry the right to use that curse he read about! Weren't you going on about how Harry was being stupid in following instructions from a book just last September?!"

Ginny didn't say anything.

"I'm glad Harry wasn't cursed!" said Hermione. "But you can't call that Sectumsempra spell good! Look where it's landed him! I'd have thought, seeing what this has done to your chances in the match – !"

"Oh, don't start acting as though you understand Quidditch!" said Ginny. "You'll only embarrass yourself!"

Not only did news spread about with what happened between Harry and Draco, news spread about Al and Luna making out in an empty classroom. Al was embarrassed and angry at the same time. It took all of Ed and Roy's strength to keep Al from beating people up. Luna also kept Al from beating people up. McGonagall came to Ed and asked him to commentate the match on the condition that Ed wouldn't swear. Ed agreed and promised that he wouldn't swear...too violently.

Even though Al hoped that Gryffindor would lose, Gryffindor won the match. Over the next few weeks, people were more interested in Harry going out with Ginny. Everyone forgot about what Harry had done and about Al making out with Luna. Though, Al was glad. He didn't like the attention and gossip since it made him angry. However, Al didn't have very much time to spend with Luna since they had to study for their O.W.L exams.

As it turned into June, Ed was getting more restless and bored. Roy was getting irritated of all the gossip and goings on. Harry didn't even try to chance to get his Potions book back. Though, on Al and Luna's free days, they would study together under the tree by the lake. Al would sneak kisses to Luna. Hohenheim didn't know what to think, Ed thought it was sweet, and Roy made fun of Ed for being upstaged by Al in the romance department. Ed got angry a lot, but let it slide. He would beat Roy up in the assessment when he would get reinstated.

One evening while Al was in the library with Ginny, Luna, and Roy, for protection, Ed laid on a sofa in front of the fireplace while reading an alchemy book he ordered from Flourish and Blotts and scratching Crookshanks behind the ears since he was on Ed's chest. Ron and Harry were sitting at a table by the window while finishing their Herbology essays. Ed completed the essay and turned it in the class right after it was assigned. Just then Hermione came through the portrait hole and went to sit by Harry and Ron.

"I want to talk to you, Harry," said Hermione.

"What about?" asked Harry, suspiciously.

"The so-called Half-Blood Prince," said Hermione.

"Not again," said Harry. "Will you please drop it?"

"She won't drop it," said Ed.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked to see Ed still reading with Crookshanks on top of him. There weren't many people in the common room. They were still in the corridors or at dinner or at the library.

"You could hear us?" asked Ron.

"That's a pointless question," said Ed.

"Like Edward said, I'm not dropping it until you've heard me out," said Hermione. "Now, I've been trying to find out a bit about who might make a hobby of inventing Dark Spells – "

"He didn't make a hobby of it – " started Harry.

"What else do you call it?" asked Ed.

Hermione and Harry ignored him.

"He, he – who says it's a he?" asked Hermione.

"We've been through this," said Harry. "_Prince,_ Hermione, _Prince_!"

"Right!" said Hermione, pulling out a very old newsprint from her pocket. "Look at that! Look at that picture!"

Ed had Crookshanks get up and went to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were. He looked at the moving picture that was yellowed with age. The picture showed a skinny girl of around fifteen. She wasn't very pretty; she looked simultaneously cross and sullen, with heavy brows and a long, pallid face. Underneath the photograph was the caption: EILEEN PRINCE, CAPTAIN OF THE HOGWARTS GOBSTONES TEAM.

"So?" asked Harry.

The news article was about interschool competions.

"Her name was Eileen Prince," said Hermione. "_Prince,_ Harry."

Harry burst out laughing. Ed got the clipping and looked at the picture.

"She looks familiar," said Ed. "Where have I...?"

"No way," said Harry.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"You think _she _was the Half-Blood...?" asked Harry. "Oh, come on."

Ed put his alchemy book on the table, getting Ron, Harry, and Hermione's attention.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"This girl looks familiar for some reason," said Ed.

"That picture is over fifty years old," said Hermione.

"I know, but for some reason...," said Ed. "I'm going to ask the old man about it."

"Why him?" asked Ron.

"He may have had this girl in his Alchemy class," said Ed. "He remembers all of his students. He might remember her."

Then Ed left, taking the clipping with him, to Hohenheim's office. Once Ed reached Hohenheim's office, he went in without knocking, startling Hohenheim. Hohenheim looked up and sighed as Ed strode towards his desk.

"Edward, you've really got to work on the knocking thing," said Hohenheim.

"You know I'm not going to knock on your door, so get used to it," said Ed.

"What do you need?" asked Hohenheim. "It's almost curfew."

"I don't care," said Ed.

"Of course not," said Hohenheim.

Ed slammed the article down onto Hohenheim's desk on top of the essay he was grading.

"Who is she?" asked Ed.

Hohenheim picked it up and looked at it.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Hohenheim.

"Because I think it was her book that Harry was using," said Ed. "I copied the notes and corrections, but I didn't use any of the spells except for a counter-jinx for something Harry used on Ron. But I know the handwriting isn't feminine."

"Severus mentioned something about a Potions book," said Hohenheim. "This is Eileen Prince, Professor Snape's mother."

"His mother?" asked Ed. "I knew she looked familiar. But what about the corrections and notes? They couldn't be hers...then that means..."

"Eileen had her son use her book since her husband, a Muggle, didn't want her to spend any money on spell books," said Hohenheim. "Severus's parents fought a lot."

"And so he went to the Dark side," said Ed. "But what I don't understand is why he came back to the good side."

"He was in love with Harry's mother," said Hohenheim. "They knew each other as children. He loved her even though she didn't love him back."

"Wow," said Ed. "And the prophecy?"

"He heard the first half," said Hohenheim.

"Did...did Professor Snape have anything to do with...?" started Ed.

"No," said Hohenheim. "He didn't have anything to do with your mother getting cursed. He did, however, divert the curse so she would live longer."

"So, he was there, but he tried to stop it," said Ed. "Did he like Mom, too?"

"I don't know," said Hohenheim. "Well, you should get back to the dormitory, Edward. I don't want you to get caught out of bounds."

"All right," said Ed. "I'll get Al from the library."

"Good," said Hohenheim. "I feel that something is going to happen. I don't want you boys involved."

Ed didn't say anything. He nodded and left. On his way to the library, he saw Harry run past him. Ed looked and just shrugged his shoulders. He went to the library where he saw Al, Roy, and Luna at a table.

"Brother, what are you doing here?" asked Al.

"I went to see Dad," said Ed. "He says we should get back to our common room."

"But I'm not done studying yet," said Al.

"That's all right, we can finish tomorrow," said Luna.

"Are you sure?" asked Al.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Luna.

"Okay," said Al. "See you."

"See you," said Luna.

Then Al kissed Luna on the cheek and left with Ed and Roy.

"So, Al," said Ed.

"Yes?" asked Al.

"How far have you gone with Luna?" asked Ed. "Just wondering."

"What do you mean?" asked Al, his voice squeaky.

"You know exactly what I mean!" said Ed.

"He wants to know if you went all the way with Miss Lovegood," said Roy.

"What?!" asked Al, his face completely red. "Why would you want to know such a thing?! You know I want to wait until marriage!"

"That's what you said about making out," said Ed.

"Brother, that's disgusting!" said Al. "How could you think that I-I-?!"

Ed laughed.

"I was just joking, Al," said Ed. "Let's go."

Then they went back to the common room and then Roy went to his quarters. Ed and Al went into the common room.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

When Ed and Al went into the common room, they sat by Ron and Hermione. Hermione was looking over Ron's Herbology essay.

"You should be able to do your own work," said Al. "You can't learn anything if Hermione keeps doing your work for you."

"I've gotten this far, haven't I?" asked Ron.

"Only by cheating," said Ed.

"It's not cheating, it's helping," said Hermione.

"If you say so," said Ed. "Not on my conscience."

Then Harry came running to them.

"What's wrong?" asked Al.

"What does he want?" asked Hermione.

"Who?" asked Ed.

"Dumbledore," said Ron.

"That's where Harry was running to," said Ed.

"Are you all right?" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine," said Harry. "I'll be right back."

Then Harry bolted up the steps and went to the sixth year boys' dormitory and got out the Marauder's Map and a pair of balled up socks. He shut the trunk and went back down to the common room and back to where Ed, Al, Ron, and Hermione were sitting.

"I've got to be quick," said Harry, panting. "Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my Invisibility Cloak. Listen..."

He told them about going with Dumbledore to look for the Horcrux.

"So you see what this means?" asked Harry. "Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to. He was celebrating in the Room of Requirement. Here – " He shoved the Marauder's Map into Hermione's hands. "You've got to watch him and you've got to watch Snape too. I know you think he's a great teacher, Ed, Al, but he's still a Death Eater. He can't be trusted."

"But – !" started Al.

Harry ignored him.

"Use anyone else who you can rustle up from the D.A., Hermione," said Harry. "Those contact Galleons still work, right? Dumbledore says he's put extra protection in the school, but if Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is, and how to avoid it – but he won't be expecting you to be on the watch, will he? Alphonse, you stay in here."

"You can't tell me what to do!" said Al. "I want to help too!"

"No, you've only had your body back for not even two years," said Harry. "I don't think Ed would want you to get hurt. Right, Ed?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Al looked at Ed.

"Harry's right, Al, I don't want to risk losing you," said Ed.

"But, Brother!" said Al.

"Don't argue!" said Ed.

"Take this as well," said Harry.

He thrust the socks into Ron's hands.

"Thanks," said Ron. "But why do I need socks?"

"Because of the lucky potion," said Harry. "Share it between yourselves and Ginny. Say good-bye to her for me. I'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting – "

"You take it," said Hermione. "You need to take it! Who knows what you'll face?"

"I'll be fine," said Harry. "I'll be with Dumbledore. How you can help, Al, is with your lucky potion, too. I need to know that you all are okay. I'll see you later, okay?"

Then Harry left. Ed, Al, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other. Then...

"I want to help too!" said Al. "I want to help defend – !"

"No, Al, you are not going to fight!" said Ed.

"But I fought beside you before!" said Al.

"Only because your soul was trapped in a suit of armor!" said Ed. "If something happens to you, then I won't be able to attach your soul to anything again! And if I could, then...then...you'll be stuck that way forever."

"We could search for the stone again!" argued Al.

"No!" said Ed. "I don't want you to fight! I don't want to lose you."

"Brother, I am going to fight," said Al. "If Luna is going to fight, then I am too. I was in Dumbledore's Army, even though it was for a couple of months."

Ed sighed.

"All right, but keep close to me," said Ed. "You got it?"

Al nodded.

"I'll get my potion," said Al.

Then he got up and went to the fifth year boys' dormitories and got his potion out of his trunk and went back to the common room where Ed, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were. Al took a drink and then let Ed have a drink.

"Who should we give the rest to?" asked Al.

"Maybe Luna and Neville?" suggested Ginny.

"What about Dad?" asked Al.

"Were you planning in telling Professor Elric?" asked Hermione.

"Well, Dad could help us," said Ed. "Dad is way older, so he knows a lot of things. Check the map, Hermione."

Hermione said the spell and the map appeared.

"I don't see Malfoy," said Hermione.

"He might be in the Room of Requirement," said Ron. "What do we do now?"

"Hermione, contact the D.A.," said Ed. "Ginny, Ron, get Neville and go to keep watch on the Room of Requirement. Hermione, you find Luna and guard Professor Snape's office. If Dad and Professor Dumbledore are wrong, then you need to be sure that Snape doesn't leave. If he does, then run. He's a skilled fighter. Al, you get General Mustang and I'll get Dad."

"You can't tell us what to do!" said Ginny.

"Ginny, I know you don't like bossy people, but you've got to listen to me!" said Ed. "I know about this stuff more than you all do."

"Brother's right," said Al.

"Yes, I agree," said Hermione. "What will you two do after getting Professor Elric and General Mustang?"

"I don't know," said Ed. "We'll think of something. Give the lucky potion to Neville and Luna, they'll need it."

Al gave the bottle to Hermione.

"Let's go!" said Ed.

Then they all went to do what Ed said. Ed went to find Hohenheim and Al went to find Roy. Ed ran into Remus as he went to find Hohenheim's office.

"Edward, what are you doing out of Gryffindor Common Room?" asked Remus.

"I've got to get to Dad's office," said Ed.

"What for?" asked Remus.

"Don't waste my time by asking stupid questions!" said Ed. "Just get out of my way!"

Then Ed ran past Remus and went to Hohenheim's office. Ed burst in without knocking. The door slammed into the wall and Hohenheim looked up.

"Son, what's wrong?" asked Hohenheim.

Ed told him.

"Where's Alphonse?" asked Hohenheim.

"Getting General Mustang," said Ed. "I ran into Remus. Where are you going?"

Hohenheim ran passed him.

"Dad!" said Ed.

Hohenheim didn't listen.

"Damn it!" said Ed.

Ed ran out of the office and went to find Hohenheim but ran into Al.

"Where's General Mustang?" asked Ed.

"He went to find the other adults," said Al. "Where to now?"

"I don't know," said Ed. "I hadn't planned that far yet."

"Brother!" said Al.

"Don't gripe at me now, Alphonse!" said Ed. "Let's think. Hm..."

"I'll go with Hermione and Luna and you can go to the Room of Requirement," said Al.

"No, we're staying together," said Ed.

"But, Brother!" said Al. "Where else can we go?"

"I don't know," said Ed. "Ron probably has the map, so we'll go to the Room of Requirement. We'll figure it out then."

Then Ed and Al went to the Room of Requirement to where they saw Ron, Ginny, and Neville patrolling.

"Where's Professor Elric?" asked Ginny.

"And where's General Mustang?" asked Ron.

"They're rounding up the teachers," said Ed. "Let me see the map, Ron."

Ron handed Ed the map and Ed looked over it.

"Did Luna drink the potion?" asked Al.

"Yes, she drank it," said Ginny.

"So did I," said Neville.

"Good," said Al.

"But there's enough for one more," said Ron, taking out the phial. "Do you or Ed want to take another swig?"

"Let Al have it," said Ed.

"But there was supposed to be only enough for four," said Al. "Me, Brother, Neville, and Luna. Because we would all drink half a tablespoon for three hours of luck each."

Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Al looked at Ed. Ed looked up and at the four people who were looking at him.

"What?" asked Ed.

"You faked drinking it, didn't you?" asked Ginny.

"Brother!" said Al.

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Ed. "Of course I didn't!"

"Don't lie to me, Brother!" said Al. "I can see right through your lies!"

Ed sighed.

"Al, don't worry, okay?" said Ed. "I'm your older brother. It's my job to worry about you."

"Brother!" said Al. "I worry about you too! Don't I have the right to worry about you?"

"You worry about your own self," said Ed. "Drink it."

"No," said Al.

"Drink it," said Ed.

He got the bottle from Ron and gave it to Al. Al tried to refuse the bottle, but the bottle fell out Ed's hand and it fell to the floor and broke.

"No!" said Al. "Look what you did!"

"It was an accident!" said Ed. "Besides, Al, I don't need some potion for luck. I don't believe in luck."

"Brother!" said Al.

"Don't worry about me," said Ed. "Let's just see what we can do."

Ed ended up having to send Al to help Hermione and Luna while Ed stayed with Ron, Neville, and Ginny. Less than an hour later, Draco came out of the Room of Requirement while holding a shriveled hand called the _Hand of Glory_. Before Ed could go to try to talk sense into Draco, Draco dropped some darkness powder.

"Try lighting spells!" called out Ed.

"That's what we're trying to do!" called out Ginny.

"Maybe we should try to find light!" said Neville.

"Good idea!" said Ron.

Then Ed, Ron, Ginny, and Neville started to search for light. Unfortunately, Ed got separated from Ron, Ginny, and Neville. Ed wasn't noticed missing until the latter met up with Remus, Bill, and Nymphadora Tonks.

"What happened?" asked Remus.

"Malfoy came out of the Room of Requirement and he threw some darkness powder," said Neville. "We tried to use lighting spells, but they didn't work."

"Where's Ed?" asked Ginny.

"What do you mean?" asked Bill.

"He was with us," said Ron. "He was going to beat up Malfoy, but that was when Malfoy threw the powder."

"He must have gotten separated," said Tonks.

"I'll go look for him," said Bill.

Bill ran off.

"Be careful!" said Remus.

But it was too late, Bill was already gone. A few moments later, Death Eaters came.

"Did you see Professor Elric or General Mustang?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, they're with the other teachers," said Tonks.

A fight broke out. Bill had a hard time finding Ed in all of the darkness, but he tried to anyway. He was about to look elsewhere when he heard screaming. It was unmistakably Ed. Bill ran to where the screaming came from and ran to the Astronomy tower. Bill saw Ed trying to fight against Fenrir Greyback without a wand. Ed already had his auto-mail arm destroyed and he was trying to stay standing up. His flesh limbs were bleeding a lot and he had a cut above his eye. Ed's chest was also scratched. Ed was breathing very hard. He looked to see Bill. Fenrir turned to see Bill as well.

"You'll just have to wait your turn, Weasley," said Fenrir. "After I deal with the pipsqueak, then I'll get to you."

"Don't...call...me...a...PIPSQUEAK!" yelled Ed.

"Ed, don't!" said Bill.

But it was too late. Ed already lunged towards Fenrir, but Fenrir attacked Ed. A few moments later, Ed was on the ground unconscious joined by Bill just a few moments later. Then Fenrir left. At Snape's office, Hermione, Luna, and Al seen Flitwick run into Snape's office. They heard a noise and saw Snape come out.

"You three, watch over Professor Flitwick," said Snape. "He collapsed. Don't go anywhere else, understand?"

"Yes, sir," said Hermione.

Then Snape ran off and Hermione, Al, and Luna went into the office to see Flitwick on the floor.

"Do you think Brother is okay?" asked Al.

"He should be," said Hermione. "He drank the potion, didn't he?"

"Actually, he pretended to," said Al. "He wanted me to have the rest."

"So that's why there was extra potion," said Luna.

"You don't think that it was Brother screaming, do you?" asked Al.

"It could have been a Death Eater," said Hermione. "Ed can take care of himself."

"Do you think so?" asked Al.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," said Luna.

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked this. The next update will probably be sometime next week. Review please!


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** I know I said I would update next week, but...well, I just couldn't help it. Here's the rest of this fanfiction. Most of the chapter (all right nearly all of the chapter) is directly from the book. I don't own Harry Potter or FullMetal Alchemist, so don't sue me. Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Harry wondered if Ed, Al, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all right after he side-along apparated with Dumbledore to a cliff side where he heard rushing waves. He felt a light chilly breeze ruffling his hair as he looked out at moonlit sea and star-strewn sky. He was standing upon a high outcrop of dark rock, water foaming and churning below him. He glanced over his shoulder. A towering cliff stood behind them, a sheer drop, black and faceless. A few large chunks of rock, such as the one upon which Harry and Dumbledore were standing, looked as though they had broken away from the cliff face at some point in the past. It was a bleak, harsh view, the sea and the rock unrelieved by any tree or sweep of grass or sand.

"What do you think?" asked Dumbledore, as though he was asking if it were a good place for a picnic.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I asked you what you thought of it," said Dumbledore.

"Oh, sorry," said Harry. "Is this the place where the orphanage brought the kids?"

"Not here, precisely," said Dumbledore. "There is a village of sorts about halfway along the cliffs behind us. I believe the orphans were taken there for a little sea air and a view of the waves. No, I don't think it was only ever Tom Riddle and his youthful victims who visited this spot. No Muggle could reach this rock unless they were uncommonly good mountaineers, and boats cannot approach the cliffs, the waters around them are too dangerous. I imagine that Riddle climbed down; magic would have served better than ropes. And he brought two small children with him, probably for the pleasure of terrorizing them. I think the journey alone would have done it, don't you?"

Harry looked up at the cliff again and felt goose bumps.

"But his final destination – and ours – lies a little farther on," said Dumbledore. "Come."

Then Harry went to the very edge of the rock where a series of jagged niches made footholds leading down to boulders that lay half-submerged in water and closer to the cliff at Dumbledore's beckoning. It was a treacherous descent and Dumbledore moved slowly due to his withered hand. Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"He will be fine, Harry," said Dumbledore.

Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"Sir?" asked Harry.

"Were you not worrying about Edward?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah, I was," said Harry. "I'm just hoping that he won't do anything reckless."

"Like going into battle without a strategy?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Do you think I should have – ?"

"Yes, his company would have been nice, but with his auto-mail, he would not be able to get passed this point," said Dumbledore. "We will have to swim, and Edward would drown. I would not want that on your conscience nor mine. He will be fine."

"All right," said Harry.

"So, you will not object to getting a little wet?" asked Dumbledore.

"No," said Harry.

"Then take off your Invisibility Cloak – there is no need for it now – and let us take the plunge," said Dumbledore.

Harry took off his cloak and stuffed it into his pocket while Dumbledore jumped in with the agility of a much younger man and swam. Harry jumped in a second later and swam with Dumbledore until they reached the steps that led into a large cave. They both got out and Dumbledore examined the walls and ceiling of the middle of the cave after he and Harry went into the cave.

"Yes, this is the place," said Dumbledore.

"How can you tell?" asked Harry in a whisper.

"It has known magic," said Dumbledore simply.

Harry could not tell whether the shivers he was having were due to the spine-deep coldness or to the same awareness of enchantments. He watched as Dumbledore continued to revolve on the spot, concentrating on things Harry couldn't see.

"This is merely the entrance hall," said Dumbledore. "We need to penetrate the inner place. . . Now it is Lord Voldemort's obstacles that stand in our way, rather than those nature made..."

Dumbledore went to the wall of the cave and caressed it with his blackened fingertips, murmuring in a strange language that Harry didn't understand. Dumbledore did this twice as he went around the cave until finally stopping with his hand pressed flat against the wall.

"Here," said Dumbledore. "We go on through here. The entrance is concealed."

Harry didn't bother asking how Dumbledore knew. He had never seen a wizard work things out like that by just looking and touching, but Harry had long since learned that bangs and smoke were more often the marks of ineptitude than expertise. Dumbledore stepped back from the cave wall and pointed his wand at the rock. For a moment, an arched outline appeared there, blazing white as though there was a powerful light behind the crack.

"You've d-done it!" said Harry.

The line faded leaving the rock as bare and solid as ever. Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"Harry, I'm so sorry," said Dumbledore, pointing his wand at Harry at once. "I forgot."

Harry's clothes were warm and dry again as if they had been hanging in front of a blazing fire.

"Thank you," said Harry.

But Dumbledore had already turned his attention back to the solid cave wall. After two minutes of staring at the wall, Dumbledore finally spoke.

"Oh, surely not," said Dumbledore. "So crude."

"What is it, Professor?" asked Harry.

"I rather think that we are required to make payment to pass," said Dumbledore, putting his uninjured hand inside his robes and drawing out a short silver knife of the kind Harry used to chop potion ingredients.

"Payment?" asked Harry. "You've got to give the door something?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Blood, if I am not much mistaken."

"_Blood?_" asked Harry, disgusted.

"I said it was crude," said Dumbledore. "The idea, as I am sure you will have gathered, is that your enemy must weaken him- or herself to enter. Once again, Lord Voldemort fails to grasp that there are much more terrible things than physical injury."

"Yeah, but still, if you can avoid it...," said Harry, not wanting anymore pain.

"Sometimes, however, it is unavoidable," said Dumbledore, shaking back the sleeve of his robes and exposing the forearm of his injured hand.

"Professor!" said Harry, rushing forward as Dumbledore raised the knife. "I'll do it, I'm – "

Dumbledore smiled but cut himself anyway. The blood went onto the rock and Dumbledore healed his wound.

"You are very kind, Harry," said Dumbledore. "But your blood is worth more than mine. Ah, that seems to have done the trick, doesn't it?"

The blazing silver outline of an arch had appeared in the wall once more, and this time it did not fade away: The blood-spattered rock within it simply vanished, leaving an opening into what seemed total darkness.

"After me, I think," said Dumbledore.

He and Harry, who lit his wand, walked through the archway. An eerie sight met their eyes: They were standing on the edge of a great black lake, so vast that Harry could not make out the distant banks, in a cavern so high that the ceiling too was out of sight. A misty greenish light shone far away in what looked like the middle of the lake; it was reflected in the completely still water below. The greenish glow and the light from the two wands were the only things that broke the otherwise velvety blackness, though their rays did not penetrate as far as Harry would have expected. The darkness was somehow denser than normal darkness.

"Let us walk," said Dumbledore quietly. "Be very careful not to step into the water. Stay close to me."

They went around the edge of the lake. The view didn't change, and Harry found the place and the silence oppressive, unnerving.

"Professor?" Harry finally asked. "Do you think the Horcrux is here?"

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore. "Yes, I'm sure it is. The question is, how do we get to it?"

"We couldn't...we couldn't just try a Summoning Charm?" asked Harry.

"Certainly we could," said Dumbledore, stopping so suddenly that Harry almost walked into him. "Edward, if he came, would have already tried. But since Edward is not here, why don't you do it?"

"Me?" asked Harry, not expecting this. "Oh...okay... _Accio Horcux!_"

With a noise like an explosion, something very large and pale erupted out of the dark water some twenty feet away. Before Harry could see what it was, it had vanished again with a crashing splash that made great, deep ripples on the mirrored surface. Harry leapt backward in shock and hit the wall. His heart pounded as he turned to Dumbledore.

"What was that?" asked Harry.

"Something, I think, that is ready to respond should we attempt to seize the Horcrux," said Dumbledore. "Or in Edward's terms, a rather loud noise. He likes using more offensive terms, but it's not appropriate right now."

Harry grinned despite his heart still pounding. He looked back at the water, and the surface was shining like black glass. The ripples had vanished unnaturally fast.

"Did you think that would happen, sir?" asked Harry.

"I thought _something_ would happen if we made an obvious attempt to get our hands on the Horcrux," said Dumbledore. "That was a very good idea, Harry; much the simplest way of finding out what we are facing."

"Bet we don't know what the thing was," said Harry.

"What the things _are_ you mean. I doubt very much that there is only one of them. Shall we walk on?" asked Dumbledore.

"Professor?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"Do you think we're going to have to go into the lake?" asked Harry.

"Into it? Only if we are very unfortunate," replied Dumbledore.

"You don't think the Horcrux is at the middle?" questioned Harry.

"Oh no...I think the Horcrux is in the _middle_," answered Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pointed toward the misty green light in the center of the lake.

"So we're going to have to cross the lake to get to it?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I think so," Dumbledore answered.

Harry didn't say anything. His thoughts were all of water monsters, of giant serpents, of demons, kelpies, and sprites...

"Aha," said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stopped so suddenly that Harry almost toppled into the water. Dumbledore was able to pull Harry back in time.

"So sorry, Harry, I should have given warning," said Dumbledore. "Stand back against the wall, please; I think I have found the place."

Harry didn't know what Dumbledore meant. But a few moments later, Dumbledore said "Oho" happily as his hand closed in midair on something Harry could not see. A few moments later, after Dumbledore tapped his fist with his wand, a thick coppery green chain appeared out of thin air, extending from the depths of the water into Dumbledore's clenched hand. He tapped the chain, which began to slide through his fist like a snake, coiling itself on the ground with a clinking sound that echoed noisily off the rocky walls, pulling something from the depths of the black water. Harry gasped as the ghostly prow of a tiny boat broke the surface, glowing as green as the chain, and floated, with barely a ripple, toward the place on the bank where Harry and Dumbledore stood.

"How did you know that was there?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"Magic always leaves traces," said Dumbledore, the boat hitting the bank with a gentle bump, "sometimes very distinctive traces. I taught Tom Riddle. I know his style."

"Is...is this boat safe?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes, I think so," said Dumbledore. "Voldemort needed to create a means to cross the lake without attracting the wrath of those creatures he had placed within it in case he ever wanted to visit or remove his Horcrux."

"So the things in the water won't do anything to us if we cross in Voldemort's boat?" asked Harry.

"I think we must resign ourselves to the fact that they will, at some point, realize we are not Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "Thus far, however, we have done well. They have allowed us to raise the boat."

"But why have they let us?" asked Harry.

Harry couldn't shake the vision of tentacles rising out of the dark water the moment they were out of sight of the bank.

"Voldemort would have been reasonably confident that none but a very great wizard would have been able to find the boat," said Dumbledore. "I think he would have been prepared to risk what was, to his mind, the most unlikely possibility that somebody else would find it, knowing that he had set other obstacles ahead that only he would be able to penetrate. We shall see whether he is right."

Harry looked down into the boat. It really was very small.

"It doesn't look like it was built for two people," said Harry. "Will it hold both of us? Will we be too heavy together?"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Voldemort will not have cared about the weight, but about the amount of magical power that crossed his lake," said Dumbledore. "Voldemort would never have expected a sixteen-year-old to reach this place: I think it unlikely that your powers will register compared to mine. Another reason Edward would not be able to come to assist us."

"Because he's seventeen?" asked Harry.

"Correct," said Dumbledore. "But it's Voldemort's mistake, Harry, Voldemort's mistake... Age is foolish and forgetful when it underestimates youth... Now, you first this time, and be careful not to touch the water."

Dumbledore stood aside as Harry climbed carefully into the boat. Dumbledore climbed in as well as he coiled the chain onto the floor. They were crammed in together. Harry was not comfortable. As though an invisible rope were pulling it, the boat moved to the light in the center. Soon they could no longer see the walls of the cavern; they might have been at sea except that there were no waves. Harry saw the reflection of his wand light sparkling and glittering on the black water as they passed. The boat was carving deep ripples upon the glassy surface, grooves in the dark mirror...

Harry saw something marble white floating inches below the surface.

"Professor!" said Harry.

"Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"I think I saw a human hand in the water!" said Harry.

"Yes, I am sure you did," said Dumbledore calmly.

"So that thing that jumped out of the water – ?" asked Harry.

But Harry had his answer before Dumbledore could reply; the wand light had slid over a fresh patch of water and showed him, this time, a dead man lying face up inches beneath the surface, his open eyes misted as though with cobwebs, his hair and his robes swirling around him like smoke.

"There are bodies in here!" said Harry, and his voice sounded much higher than usual and most unlike his own.

"Yes," said Dumbledore, placidly, "but we do not need to worry about them at the moment."

"At the moment?" asked Harry, tearing his gaze from the water to Dumbledore.

"Not while they are merely drifting peacefully below us," said Dumbledore. "There is nothing to be feared from a body, Harry, any more than there is anything to be feared from the darkness. Lord Voldemort, who of course secretly fears both, disagrees. But once again he reveals his own lack of wisdom. It is the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more."

Harry didn't say anything. He didn't want to argue, but he found the idea that there were bodies floating around them and beneath them horrible and he didn't believe they weren't dangerous.

"But one of them jumped," said Harry, trying to make his voice level and calm like Dumbledore's. "When I tried to Summon the Horcrux, a body leapt out of the lake."

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I am sure that once we take the Horcrux, we shall find them less peaceable. However, like many creatures that dwell in cold and darkness, they, fear light and warmth, which we shall therefore call to our aid should the need arise. Fire, Harry."

"Oh, right," said Harry.

Harry looked to the greenish flow toward which the boat was still inexorably sailing. Harry could not pretend now that he was not scared. The great black lake, teeming with the dead... It seemed hours and hours ago that he had met Professor Trelawney, that he had given Ron and Hermione the Felix Felicis...told Ed and Al to help...He suddenly wished he had said a better good-bye to them...and he hadn't seen Ginny at all...

"Nearly there," said Dumbledore cheerfully.

Sure enough, the greenish light seemed to be growing larger at last, and within minutes, the boat had come to a halt, bumping gently into something that Harry could not see at first, but when he raised his illuminated wand he saw that they had reached a small island of smooth rock in the center of the lake.

"Careful not to touch the water," said Dumbledore again as Harry climbed out of the boat.

The island was no larger than the size of Dumbledore's office, an expanse of flat dark stone of which stood nothing but the source of the greenish light, which looked much brighter when viewed close to. Harry thought it was a lamp at first, but then he saw that the light came from a stone basin rather like the Pensieve, which was set on top of a pedestal. Dumbledore and Harry went to the basin and looked down into it. It was full of an emerald liquid emitting that phosphorescent glow.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"I am not sure," said Dumbledore. "Something more worrisome than blood and bodies, however."

Dumbledore went to touch the potion despite Harry's plea for him not to.

"I cannot touch," said Dumbledore. "See? I cannot approach any nearer than this. You try."

Harry tried to touch the potion, but he couldn't touch it.

"Out of the way, please, Harry," said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore raised his wand and made complicated movements over the surface of the potion, murmuring soundlessly. Nothing happened, except that the potion glowed a bit brighter. Harry remained silent while Dumbledore worked, but after a while Dumbledore withdrew his wand, and Harry felt it was safe to talk.

"You think the Horcrux is in there, sir?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore, peering more closely into the basin. "But how to reach it? This potion cannot be penetrated by hand, Vanished, parted, scooped up, or otherwise made to change in nature."

Dumbledore raised his wand again and made a crystal goblet and caught it.

"I can only conclude that this potion is supposed to be drunk," said Dumbledore.

"What?" asked Harry. "No!"

"Yes, I think so," said Dumbledore. "Only by drinking it can I empty the basin and see what lies in its depths."

"But what if – what if it kills you?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I doubt that it would work like that," said Dumbledore. "Lord Voldemort would not want to kill the person who reached this island."

Harry now knew one of the reasons why Ed didn't like Dumbledore very much. Dumbledore underestimated sometimes.

"Sir," said Harry, trying to keep his voice reasonable, "sir, this is _Voldemort_ we're – "

"I'm sorry, Harry; I should have said, he would not want to _immediately_ kill the person who reached this island," Dumbledore corrected himself. "He would want to keep them alive long enough to find out how they managed to penetrated so far through his defenses and, most importantly of all, why they were so intent upon emptying the basin. Do not forget that Lord Voldemort believes that he alone knows about his Horcruxes."

Harry tried to talk again, but this time Dumbledore motioned for silence, frowning slightly at the emerald liquid, evidently thinking hard.

"Undoubtedly," Dumbledore said, finally, "this potion must act in a way that will prevent me taking the Horcrux. It might paralyze me, cause me to forget what I am here for, create so much pain I am distracted, or render me incapable in some other way. This being the case, Harry, it will be your job to make sure I keep drinking, even if you have to tip the potion into my protesting mouth. You understand?"

Their eyes met over the basin, each pale face lit with that strange, green light. Harry did not talk. Was this why he had been invited along – so that he could force-feed Dumbledore a potion that might cause him unendurable pain?

"You remember the condition on which I brought you with me?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry hesitated, looking into the blue eyes that had turned green in the reflected light of the basin.

"But what if – ?" started Harry.

"You swore, did you not, to follow any command I gave you?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, but – !"

"I warned you, did I not, that there might be danger?"

"Yes, but – !"

"Well, then, you have my orders."

"Why can't I drink the potion instead?"

"Because I am much older, much cleverer, and much less valuable. Once and for all, Harry, do I have your word that you will do all in your power to make me keep drinking?"

"Couldn't – ?"

"Do I have it?"

"But – !"

"_Your word, _Harry."

"I – all right, but – "

Before Harry could make any further protest, Dumbledore lowered the crystal goblet into the potion.


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:** All of this is from the book as well.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"Why can't I drink the potion instead?" asked Harry.

"Because I am much older, much cleverer, and much less valuable," said Dumbledore. "Once and for all, Harry, do I have your word that you will do all in your power to make me keep drinking?"

"Couldn't – ?"

"Do I have it?"

"But – !"

"_Your word, _Harry."

"I – all right, but – "

Before Harry could make any further protest, Dumbledore lowered the crystal goblet into the potion. For a split second, Harry hoped that he would not be able to touch the potion with the goblet, but the crystal sank into the surface as nothing else; when the glass was full to the brim, Dumbledore lifted it to his mouth.

"Your good health, Harry," said Dumbledore.

And he drained the goblet. Harry watched, terrified, his hands were gripping the rim of the basin so hard that his fingers were numb.

"Professor?" Harry asked anxiously, as Dumbledore lowered the empty glass. "How do you feel?"

Dumbledore shook his head, his eyes closed. Harry wondered if he were in pain. Dumbledore plunged the glass back into the basin, got some more potion, and drank it. In silence, Dumbledore drank three goblets-ful of the potion. Halfway through the fourth, Dumbledore staggered and fell forward against the basin. His eyes were still closed, his breathing heavy.

"Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry. "Can you hear me?"

Dumbledore didn't answer. His face twitched as though he were in a very deep sleep, but dreaming something horrible. His grip slacked, but Harry reached forward and grasped the cup, holding it steady.

"Professor, can you hear me?" Harry repeated loudly, his voice echoing around the cavern.

Dumbledore panted and then spoke in a voice Harry didn't recognize, for he had never heard Dumbledore frightened like this.

"I don't want...," said Dumbledore. "Don't make me..."

Harry looked at Dumbledore's face, but he didn't know what to do.

"...don't like...want to stop...," moaned Dumbledore.

"You...you can't stop, Professor," said Harry. "You've got to keep drinking, remember? You told me you had to keep drinking. Here..."

Harry, not liking what he was doing, forced Dumbledore to drink what was in the goblet.

"No...," Dumbledore groaned, as Harry lowered the goblet back into the basin and refilled it for him. "I don't want to...I don't want to...Let me go..."

"It's all right, Professor," said Harry, his hand shaking. "It's all right, I'm here – "

"Make it stop, make it stop," moaned Dumbledore.

"Yes...yes, this'll make it stop," lied Harry.

He tipped the potion into Dumbledore's open mouth. Dumbledore screamed; the noise echoed all over the chamber.

"No, no, no, no, I can't," moaned Dumbledore. "I can't, don't make me. I don't want to..."

"It's all right, Professor!" said Harry loudly, his hands shaking so badly he could hardly scoop up the sixth goblet-ful of potion; the basin was now half-empty. "Nothing's happening to you, you're safe, it isn't real. I swear it isn't real – take this, now, take this..."

Dumbledore drank obediently as though it were an antidote., but sank down to his knees, shaking uncontrollably.

"It's all my fault, all my fault," Dumbledore sobbed. "Please make it stop, I know I did wrong, oh please make it stop and I'll never, never again..."

"This will make it stop, Professor," Harry said, his voice cracking as he made Dumbledore drink the seventh glass of potion.

Dumbledore began to cower as though invisible torturers surrounded him; his flailing hand almost knocked the refilled goblet from Harry's trembling hands as he moaned, "Don't hurt them, don't hurt them, please, please, it's my fault, hurt me instead..."

Harry told Dumbledore that it would be all right as he drank another glass. Dumbledore shook from head to foot. He fell forward, screaming again, hammering his fists on the ground, while Harry filled the ninth goblet.

"Please, please, please, no," Dumbledore pleaded. "Not that, not that, I"ll do anything."

"Just drink, Professor, just drink," said Harry.

After drinking, Dumbledore yelled as if his insides were on fire.

"No more, please, no more!" said Dumbledore.

Harry scooped up the tenth and felt the goblet scrape the bottom of the basin. Harry told Dumbledore that they were almost there. Dumbledore screamed more as Harry got another goblet-ful of potion.

"I want to die!" cried Dumbledore. "I want to die! Make it stop, make it stop, I want to die!"

"Drink this, Professor," said Harry. "Drink this!"

Dumbledore did and then he yelled for Harry to kill him. Harry had Dumbledore drink another one saying it would. After Dumbledore drank it, he rolled over onto his face with a great, rattling gasp.

"No!" shouted Harry, who had stood to refill the goblet again.

He dropped the cup into the basin, flung himself down beside Dumbledore, and heaved him over onto his back. Dumbledore's glasses were askew, his mouth agape, his eyes closed.

"No," said Harry, shaking Dumbledore, "no, you're not dead, you said it wasn't poison, wake up, wake up – _Rennervate!_ _Rennervate_ – sir – please!"

Dumbledore's eyelids flickered; Harry's heart leapt.

"Sir, are you – ?" started Harry.

"Water," croaked Dumbledore.

"Water," panted Harry. "Yes – "

Harry grabbed the goblet and tried to fill it up with water with the _Aguamenti!_ charm, but it wouldn't work. Then Harry flung himself over to the edge of the rock and plunged the goblet into the lake, bringing it up full to the brim of icy water that didn't vanish.

"Sir – here!" Harry yelled, and lunging forward, he tipped the water clumsily over Dumbledore's face.

That was the best he could do since a dead hand clutched his wrist. Soon, the Inferi of men, women, and children were rising from the now churning water. Harry tried to stun them and injure them, but nothing worked. But then, when Harry thought he would drown as the Inferi picked him up to take him to the water, fire erupted: crimson and gold, a ring of fire that surrounded the rock so that the Inferi holding Harry so tightly stumbled and faltered. They did not dare pass through the flames to get to the water.

They dropped Harry; he hit the ground, slipped on the rock, and fell, grazing his arms, but scrambled back up, raising his wand and staring around. Dumbledore was on his feet again, pale as any of the surrounding Inferi, but taller than any too, the fire dancing in his eyes. His wand was raised like a torch and from its tip emanated the flames, like a vast lasso, encircling them all with warmth.

The Inferi bumped into each other, attempting, blindly, to escape the fire in which they were enclosed. Dumbledore scooped up the locket from the basin and put it in his robes. Along with Harry, he got back into the boat while still protected by the fire and they went on their way back across the water, away from the rock.

"Sir," panted Harry, "sir, I forgot – about fire – they were coming at me and I panicked – "

"Quite understandable," murmured Dumbledore.

Harry was alarmed to hear how faint his voice was. They reached the bank with a little bump and Harry leapt out, then turned quickly to help Dumbledore. The moment Dumbledore reached the bank he let his wand hand fall; the ring of fire vanished, but the Inferi did not come back out of the water. The little boat sank into the water once more; clanking and tinkling, its chain slithered back into the lake too. Dumbledore gave a great sigh and leaned against the cavern wall.

"I am weak," said Dumbledore.

"Don't worry, sir," said Harry at once, anxious about Dumbledore's extreme pallor and by his air of exhaustion. "Don't worry, I'll get us back...Lean on me, sir..."

He pulled Dumbledore's uninjured arm around his shoulders and guided him back around the lake, bearing most of his weight.

"The protection was...after all...well-designed," said Dumbledore faintly. "One alone could not have done it... You did well, very well, Harry..."

"Don't talk now," said Harry. "Save your energy, sir... We'll soon be out of here..."

"The archway will have sealed again...," said Dumbledore. "My knife..."

"There's no need, I got cut on the rock," said Harry firmly. "Just tell me where..."

"Here...," said Dumbledore.

Harry wiped his grazed forearm upon the stone: Having received its tribute of blood, the archway reopened instantly. They crossed the outer cave, and Harry helped Dumbledore back into the icy seawater that filled the crevice in the cliff.

"It's going to be all right sir," Harry said over and over again. "We're nearly there...I can Apparate back... Don't worry..."

"I am not worried, Harry," said Dumbledore, his voice a little stronger despite the freezing water. "I am with you."


	29. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:** Most of this chapter is from the book too.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Once they got back outside under the starry sky, Harry redistributed Dumbledore's weight on him and concentrated on getting to Hogsmeade as he closed his eyes. He Apparated and knew it was successful even before opening his eyes. Harry's imagination was playing tricks on him that there would be Inferi creeping around, but once he opened his eyes, he saw that there was nothing stirring; all was still. It was completely dark except for a few street lamps and lit windows.

"We did it, Professor!" Harry whispered. "We did it! We got the Horcrux!'

Dumbledore staggered a bit and was very pale.

"Sir, are you all right?" asked Harry.

"I've been better," said Dumbledore weakly, his mouth twitching. "That potion...was no health drink..."

To Harry's horror, Dumbledore sank to the ground.

"Sir – it's okay, sir, you're going to be all right, don't worry," said Harry.

He looked around, but no one was around.

"We need to get you to see Madam Pomfrey," said Harry.

"No, it is...Professor Snape whom I need," said Dumbledore. "I do not think...I can walk very far just yet..."

A few moments later, Madam Rosmerta scurried down the dark street toward them on high-heeled, fluffy slippers, wearing a silk dressing gown embroidered with dragons.

"I saw you Apparate as I was pulling my bedroom curtains!" said Rosmerta. "Thank goodness, thank goodness, I couldn't think what to – but what's wrong with Albus?"

"He's hurt," said Harry. "Madam Rosmerta, can he come into the Three Broomsticks while I go up to the school and get help for him?"

"You can't go up there alone!" said Rosmerta. "Don't you realize – haven't you seen – ?"

"If you help me support him," said Harry, not listening to her, "I think we can get him inside."

"What has happened?" asked Dumbledore. "Rosmerta, what's wrong?"

"The – the Dark Mark, Albus," said Rosmerta, pointing to Hogwarts.

Dread flooded Harry at the sound of the words...He turned and looked. He saw it hanging in the sky above the school: the blazing green skull with a serpent tongue, the mark Death Eaters left behind whenever they had entered a building...wherever they had murdered...

"When did it appear?" asked Dumbledore, struggling to his feet.

"Must have been minutes ago," said Rosmerta. "It wasn't there when I put the cat out, but when I got upstairs – "

"We need to return to the castle at once," said Dumbledore. "Rosmerta, we need transport – brooms – "

A few moments later Harry summoned Rosmerta's brooms and they came with a bang. They stopped at waist height next to Harry and Dumbledore.

"Rosmerta, please send a message to the Ministry," said Dumbledore. "It might be that nobody within Hogwarts has yet realized anything is wrong...Harry, put on your Invisibility Cloak."

Harry did as told and a few moments later, Harry and Dumbledore flew towards the Astronomy Tower where the Dark Mark was hovering over. Dumbledore undid the enchantments protecting the school. Dumbledore and Harry then reached the Astronomy Tower and landed. They both dismounted. The ramparts were deserted. The door to the spiral stair case that led back into the castle was closed. There was no sign of a body or a struggle. Dumbledore ordered Harry to get Snape while wearing his cloak, but Dumbledore petrified Harry as Dumbledore got stunned by Draco.

"Good evening, Draco," said Dumbledore.

Draco looked around quickly to check that he and Dumbledore were alone but saw Harry's broom.

"Who else is here?" asked Draco.

"A question I might ask you," said Dumbledore. "Or are you acting alone?"

Draco's eyes shifted back to Dumbledore.

"No, I've got backup," said Draco. "There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight."

"Well, well," said Dumbledore, as though Draco was showing an ambitious homework project. "Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?"

"Yeah," said Draco, who was panting. "Right under your nose and you never realized!"

"Ingenious," said Dumbledore. "Yet...forgive me...where are they now? You seem unsupported."

"They met some of your guards," said Draco. "They're having a fight down below. They won't be long...I came on ahead. I – I've got a job to do."

"Well, then, you must get on and do it, my dear boy," Dumbledore said softly.

There was silence. Harry strained to hear sounds of the distant fight. Draco did nothing but stare at Dumbledore, who smiled.

"Draco, Draco, you are not a killer," said Dumbledore.

"How do you know?" asked Malfoy, flushing at once. "You don't know what I'm capable of! You don't know what I've done!"

"Oh, yes, I do," Dumbledore said mildly. "You almost killed Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley. You have been trying, with increasing desperation, to kill me all year. Forgive me, Draco, but they have been feeble attempts...So feeble, to be honest, that I wonder whether your heart has been really in it."

"It has been in it!" said Draco. "I've been working on it all year, and tonight – "

Draco stopped as he heard yelling. He stiffened and glanced over his shoulder. Dumbledore commented on the person putting up a good fight and then asked how Draco got the Death Eaters into the school, but Draco didn't say anything. Dumbledore then suggested Draco to just get it over with and finish him.

"I see," said Dumbledore kindly, as Draco stared at him. "You are afraid to act until they join you."

"I'm not afraid!" snarled Draco. "You should be the one being scared!"

"But why? I don't think you will kill me, Draco," said Dumbledore. "Killing is not nearly as easy as the innocent believe...So tell me, while we wait for your friends...how did you smuggle them in here? It seems to have taken you a long time to work out how to do it."

Draco had to calm himself before answering.

"I had to mend the Vanishing Cabinet that no one's used for years," said Draco. "The one Montague got lost in last year."

Then they talked about how Draco managed to fix the Cabinet and about the sloppy attempts at trying to kill Dumbledore and about Snape's loyalty. They also spoke about how Draco kept in contact with the Imperius-ed Rosmerta. And about the idea for the poisoning, which included Draco calling Hermione a Mudblood.

"Please do not use that offensive word in front of me," said Dumbledore.

"You care about me saying 'Mudblood' when I'm about to kill you?" Draco asked with a laugh.

"Yes, I do," said Dumbledore, sliding down the wall. "But as for being about to kill me, Draco, you have had several long minutes now, we are quite alone, I am more defenseless than you can have dreamed of finding me, and you still have not acted."

Draco looked as if he had tasted something very bitter.

"Now, about tonight," said Dumbledore. "I am a little puzzled about how it happened...You knew that I had left the school? But of course, Rosmerta saw me leaving, she tipped you off using your ingenious coins, I'm sure."

"That's right," said Draco. "But she said you were just going for a drink, you'd be back..."

"Well, I certainly did have a drink...and I came back...after a fashion," mumbled Dumbledore. "So you decided to spring a trap for me?"

"We decided to put the Dark Mark over the tower and get you to hurry up here, to see who'd been killed," said Draco. "And it worked!"

"Well...yes and no...," said Dumbledore. "But am I to take it, then, that nobody has been murdered?"

"Two are dead," said Draco, his voice raising an octave. "One of your people...I don't know who, it was dark..."

"Who else?" asked Dumbledore.

"A student," said Draco. "I think it was a Gryffindor. A blond person with their hair in a ponytail."

Dumbledore looked sad for a moment.

'_Ed?'_ thought Harry. _'But he drank the potion!'_

"I was supposed to be waiting up here when you got back, only your Phoenix lot got in the way...," said Draco.

"Yes, they do that," said Dumbledore.

There was a loud bang and shouts from below. Harry wondered who the people could have been killed. He hoped that the student wasn't Ed. Dumbledore tried to talk Draco into going to the right side, but Draco refused because he was scared of Voldemort and what he would do.

"Come over to the right side, Draco," said Dumbledore. "You are not a killer."

"But I got this far, didn't I?" asked Draco slowly. "They thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here...and you're in my power...I'm the one with the wand...You're at my mercy..."

"No, Draco," Dumbledore said quietly. "It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now."

Draco's wand lowered a fraction and then footsteps thundered up; and a second later Draco was shoved out of the way as four people in black robes burst through the door. There was a lumpy-looking man who giggled about Dumbledore being cornered and alone.

"Good evening, Amycus," said Dumbledore calmly, as though he were welcoming the man to a tea party. "And you've brought Alecto, too...Charming."

The woman gave an angry little titter and jeered, "Think your little jokes will help you on your deathbed then?"

"Jokes?" asked Dumbledore. "No, no, these are manners."

"Do it," said the stranger standing nearest to Harry.

He had a big, rangy man with matted gray hair and whiskers, whose black Death Eater's robes looked uncomfortably tight. He had a voice like none that Harry had ever heard: a rasping bark of a voice. Harry could smell a powerful mixture of dirt, sweat, and blood coming from him. His filthy hands had long yellowish nails.

"Is that you, Fenrir?" asked Dumbledore.

"That's right," rasped the stranger. "Pleased to see me, Dumbledore?"

"No, I cannot say that I am," said Dumbledore.

Greyback grinned, showing pointed teeth. Blood trickled down his chin and he slowly licked his lips.

"But you know how much I like kids, Dumbledore," said Greyback. "Especially that one on the staircase."

"Am I to take it that you are attacking even without the full moon now?" asked Dumbledore. "This is most unusual...You have developed a taste for human flesh that cannot be satisfied once a month?"

"That's right," said Greyback. "Shocks you? Frightens you?"

"Well, it disgusts me," said Dumbledore. "And yes, I'm a little shocked that Draco here invited you, of all people, into the school where his friends live..."

"I didn't," breathed Draco. "I didn't know he was going to come."

"I wouldn't want to miss a trip to Hogwarts, Dumbledore," said Greyback. "Not when there are throats to be ripped out...Delicious...delicious...don't you want to know which student I did?"

"Yes, I do want to know," said Dumbledore.

"It was Professor Hohenheim's son...little Ed," said Greyback. "He was a feisty one. He tried fighting back, but I got him good. His daddy won't be pleased. They are traitors..."

'_No!'_ thought Harry. _'Ed was supposed to have drank the potion!'_

Then he seen something shocking to him. Draco's face showed shock and anger. Dumbledore noticed.

"I thought that you didn't like Gryffindors, Draco," said Dumbledore.

"I – I don't," said Draco.

"You admired him, didn't you," said Dumbledore. "He had the strength and resolve that you don't have."

"Don't be stupid," the fourth Death Eater said. "Draco wouldn't look up to Gryffindor slime, would you?"

Draco didn't answer. It was true, Draco did respect Ed even though he thought Ed as a traitor. He respected Ed because he had the strength and resolve of standing up for what he believed in, no matter the cause.

"Draco, answer me!" said the fourth Death Eater.

Before Draco could answer, there was more yelling and the door opened again. There stood Snape, his wand clutched in his hand as his eyes swept the scene, from Dumbledore slumped against the wall, to the four Death Eaters, including the enraged Greyback, and Draco.

"You weren't supposed to go after any of Hohenheim's sons, Greyback," said Snape.

"I couldn't help it," said Greyback. "He attacked first."

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe," drawled Snape. "Edward would have been a great asset to us...besides Draco, he and his brother were my favorite students."

Before anyone else could say anything, Dumbledore spoke up.

"Severus," Dumbledore pleaded.

Everyone looked at him. Snape said nothing, but he walked forward and pushed Malfoy roughly out of the way. The three Death Eaters fell back and even Greyback seemed cowed.

"Severus...please...," Dumbledore begged.

Then Snape unleashed the killing curse at Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Dumbledore was blasted into the air and then fell slowly backward, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

After the Death Eaters ran off, Harry ran after Snape. He tried dueling with Snape, but Snape was able to get away after proclaiming that he was the Half-Blood Prince. Hagrid helped Harry up and helped him walk to the castle. They saw Dumbledore's body and Harry got the locket that was lying next to Dumbledore. He opened it and found out that it was a fake Horcrux. Harry stood in shock as his eyes started to become blurry with tears.

"C'mere, Harry," said Hagrid, his hand trembling on Harry's shoulder.

"No," said Harry.

"Yeh can' stay here, Harry," said Hagrid. "Come on now..."

"No," said Harry.

He didn't want to leave Dumbledore's side to go anywhere.

"Harry, come on," said Ginny, softly.

Then she took his hand. Harry followed her as she led him away from Dumbledore and up to the castle as he heard sobs, shouts, and wails. They walked on up the steps into the entrance hall. They passed the Gryffindor rubies as they went up their way toward the marble staircase.

"We're going to the hospital wing," said Ginny.

"I'm not hurt," said Harry.

"It's McGonagall's orders," said Ginny. "Everyone's up there, Ron and Hermione and Al and Lupin and everyone – "

"Ginny, besides Ed, who else is dead?" asked Harry.

"Ed isn't dead," said Ginny. "Nor anyone else."

"But the Dark Mark," said Harry. "Malfoy said he stepped over two bodies and Greyback said–"

"He stepped over Bill too, but he's all right," said Ginny. "He's alive."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

"Of course I'm sure," said Ginny. "He's a – a bit of a mess, that's all. Greyback attacked him when he tried to save Ed because we got separated. Madam Pomfrey said that they won't – won't look the same."

"How bad is Ed?" asked Harry.

Ginny tried hard not to cry. She felt guilty for making fun of Ed.

"He – he's worse than Bill," said Ginny. "Since Greyback loves to attack kids, he – he – "

"I thought he drank the potion," said Harry.

"He faked it," said Ginny. "He wanted Alphonse to have his dose. The bottle broke when they were fighting. We don't really know what the aftereffects will be. I mean, Greyback being a werewolf, but not transformed at the time."

"But there were other bodies on the ground...," said Harry.

"Neville and Professor Flitwick are both hurt, but Madam Pomfrey says they'll be all right," said Ginny. "And a Death Eater's dead, he got hit by a Killing Curse that huge blond one was firing off everywhere – Harry, everything seemed to just miss us, except Ed."

They reached the hospital wing. Pushing open the doors, Harry saw Neville lying, apparently asleep, in a bed near the door. Al, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Tonks, and Remus were gathered by two beds around the far end of the ward. At the sound of the doors opening they all looked up, Hermione ran to Harry and hugged him. Remus moved forward too, looking nervous.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Remus.

"I'm fine..," said Harry. "How's Bill and Ed?"

No one answered. Al burst out in tears and Luna comforted him the best she could. Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder and saw Bill and Ed's slashed and ripped faces, only Ed looked far worse. His neck was bitten and raw. Harry's face went even whiter. Madam Pomfrey gave Al a jar of ointment.

"Instead of crying, put this on your brother's scars," said Pomfrey. "I don't think he'd want you to cry. I can't help Bill and Edward at the same time."

Al nodded and started to put the ointment on Ed's scars as Pomfrey put ointment on Bill's face.

"Can't you fix them with a charm or something?" asked Harry.

"No charm will work on these," said Pomfrey. "I've tried everything I know, but there is no cure for werewolf bites."

"Where are Professor Elric and General Mustang?" asked Harry.

"Professor Elric is getting Winry, and General Mustang is in Amestris telling the Council what happened to Ed," said Hermione.

"Brother might get promoted again," said Al, finally speaking.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Well, in the Muggle military, if someone dies, does something good or courageous, or gets injured, they get promoted," said Remus. "But what do you mean, again?"

"When General Mustang came back, he said that Brother was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel due to him helping out at this Ministry," said Al. "He might get promoted to Colonel if..."

"He'll be all right, Alphonse," said Luna.

"They weren't bitten at the full moon," said Ron, staring down onto Bill's face as though he could force him to mend just by staring. "Greyback hadn't transformed, so surely Bill and Ed won't be a – a real – ?"

He looked uncertainly at Remus.

"No, I don't think they'll be a true werewolf," said Remus, "but that does not mean that there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely ever to heal fully, and – and Bill and Edward might have some wolfish characteristics from now on."

"Dumbledore might know something that'd work, though," said Ron. "Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state."

"Ron – Dumbledore's dead," said Ginny.

"No!" said Remus, looking wildly from Ginny to Harry.

When Harry didn't say anything to contradict Ginny, Remus collapsed into a chair beside Bill's bed, his hands over his face. Harry turned away and looked at Ron.

"How did he die?" whispered Tonks. "How did it happen?"

"Snape killed him," said Harry. "I was there, I saw it. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was. Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard the footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilized me, I couldn't do anything. I was under the Invisibility Cloak – and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him – "

Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth as Ron groaned. Luna's mouth trembled.

"More Death Eaters arrived," said Harry. "Greyback went on about how he attacked Ed and then Snape came. He said they weren't supposed to attack Ed or Al. He said that besides Malfoy, Ed and Al were his favorite students."

Remus looked up at Harry in shock and disbelief.

"Then Snape did it," said Harry. "The _Avada Kedavra_."

Madam Pomfrey burst into tears. Ginny told everyone to be quiet and to listen and Pomfrey stopped as she and everyone else heard Fawkes singing. A few moments later, Roy, Hohenheim, Winry, and McGonagall came in. Everyone looked at the bunch who just came in.

"The Council has been informed," said Roy. "They're going to allow Edward to stay here until he's fit to come back to Amestris. They don't want him here anymore."

"Molly and Arthur are on their way," said McGonagall.

Winry, who had a suitcase strap slung over her shoulder, looked toward the two beds. Hohenheim put a hand on her other shoulder.

"Winry, Edward is very badly injured," said Hohenheim. "He won't wake up until later tonight or tomorrow. We don't know when."

"I just want to see him," said Winry.

Then she went to where everyone else was standing and dropped her suitcase once she seen Ed. She put her hands over her mouth and started crying.

"Edward...," cried Winry. "Who...who did this to him?"

"Fenrir Greyback," said Remus. "He's a savage werewolf Death Eater. He doesn't need the full moon anymore to attack. He's lost all humanity. He loves attacking children."

"But I thought Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place in this world!" said Winry. "How could... how could Professor Dumbledore let this happen?!"

"He's dead," said Harry.

"What?" asked Winry, in disbelief.

"Professor Snape killed him," said Harry.

McGonagall looked as if she would faint or fall and fell into the chair Pomfrey conjured.

"But...but how could...?" started Winry.

"Snape," repeated McGonagall faintly, ignoring Winry. "We all wondered...but he trusted... always..._Snape_...I can't believe it..."

"Snape was a highly accomplished Occlumens," said Remus, harshly. "We always knew that."

"Isn't that something like mind reading?" asked Winry.

"It's something we use to block out any outside invasion of your mind," said Remus. "How did you know?"

"Ed told me about it," said Winry.

"But Dumbledore swore he was on our side!" Tonks whispered. "I always thought Dumbledore must know something about Snape that we didn't..."

"He always hinted that he had an ironclad reason for trusting Snape," muttered McGonagall, now dabbing at the corners of her leaking eyes with a tartan-edged handkerchief. "I mean... with Snape's history...of course people were bound to wonder...but Dumbledore told me explicitly that Snape's repentance was absolutely genuine...Wouldn't hear a word against him!"

"I'd love to know what Snape told him to convince him," said Tonks.

"I know," said Harry, and they all turned to look at him. "Snape passed Voldemort the information that made Voldemort hunt down my mum and dad. Then Snape told Dumbledore he hadn't realized what he was doing, he was really sorry he'd done it, sorry that they were dead."

"And Dumbledore believed that?" asked Remus, incredulously. "Dumbledore believed Snape was sorry James was dead? Snape _hated_ James..."

"And he didn't think my mother was worth a damn either," said Harry, "because she was Muggle-born... 'Mudblood,' he called her..."

No one asked him how he knew this. Almost all seemed shocked until...

"Hohenheim, aren't you shocked at all?" asked Remus.

Hohenheim scratched the back of his head.

"Well, after leaving Hogwarts with Trisha, I kept in contact with Albus," said Hohenheim. "He told me about Harry's parents and about Severus's connections. He was considering giving Severus a second chance, and well, I... I told him to give Severus a second chance."

"You didn't!" said McGonagall.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Well, I knew Severus's situation since I've been in the same situation before and I sympathized for him," said Hohenheim.

"But, Hohenheim, you know how Death Eaters are," said Remus.

"Well, I'm an old man," said Hohenheim.

"Come on, you're only forty, right?" said Winry.

"No, not really," said Hohenheim.

"You can't be any older than Professor Dumbledore," said Tonks.

"Actually," said Hohenheim, "I'm 701."

Winry, Remus, McGonagall, Tonks, and Pomfrey looked shocked at this revelation.

"I helped Nicholas Flamel with the Philosopher's Stone, but I let him take all the credit," said Hohenheim. "But the moron had to go and blab his mouth off in his auto-biography _Turning 650: How I Got There And What It Feels Like _and a few other articles."

"It's not Mr. Elric's fault," said Winry.

Everyone looked at her.

"He just felt sorry for Professor Snape," said Winry. "He was a teacher and teachers have to help everyone. It's the same as being a doctor or a ..."

"Healer," said Ginny.

"Yes, you have to help everybody," said Winry. "Even the criminals. Everybody's life has value."

"She's right," said Pomfrey.

"It's my fault for tonight," said McGonagall. "I sent Filius to fetch Snape tonight, I actually sent for him to come and help us! If I hadn't alerted Snape to what was going on, he might have never joined forces with the Death Eaters. I don't think he knew they were there before Filius told him, I don't think he knew they were coming."

"It isn't your fault, Minerva," said Remus, firmly. "We all wanted more help, we were glad to think Snape was on his way..."

"So when he arrived at the fight, he joined in on the Death Eaters' side?" asked Harry.

"I don't know exactly how it happened," said McGonagall. "It's all so confusing... Dumbledore had told us that he would be leaving the school for a few hours and that we were to patrol the corridors just in case... Remus, Bill, and Nymphadora were to join us... and so we patrolled."

"I ran into Edward," said Remus. "He said that he was going to get Hohenheim. And then Hohenheim came."

"Yes, I remember," said Hohenheim.

"Alphonse got me and I fought with some people, don't forget," said Roy.

"Of course," said Tonks. "That alchemy was wicked."

"All seemed quiet," McGonagall continued. "Every secret passage way out of the school was covered. We knew no one could fly in. There were powerful enchantments on every entrance into the castle. I still don't know how the Death Eaters can possibly have entered..."

Harry explained about the Vanishing Cabinets and how they got through the Room of Requirement. Winry went to the cabinet by Ed's bed and picked up Ed's auto-mail arm. It was completely destroyed. So was the leg. Neither could be salvaged.

"All my hard work down the drain," said Winry.

"You made those?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes, I did," said Winry. "It takes a lot of work and everything has to be exactly right."

"I'm sorry, Winry, it's our fault," said Hermione.

"It's not your fault, Hermione," said Al. "It's Brother's own fault for being too proud. He didn't drink the lucky potion like he was supposed to."

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"After you left, Ed took control," said Ron. "He told Al to get his potion and he did. Ed pretended to drink it while Al actually drank it. Al gave the bottle to Hermione. We checked the map and saw that Malfoy must have been in the Room of Requirement. Ed told me to have me, Ginny, and Neville to guard the Room of Requirement. After getting Professor Elric and General Mustang, Ed and Al came to the Room of Requirement. Ed had Al go guard Snape's office with Hermione and Luna. Malfoy got past us."

"Malfoy came out of the room about an hour after we started keeping watch," said Ginny. "He was on his own, clutching that awful shriveled arm – "

"His Hand of Glory," said Ron. "Gives light only to the beholder, remember?"

"Anyway," Ginny went on, "he saw us. Well, Ed went to go after him, but he threw up darkness powder. We tried everything, but nothing worked. We searched for light and we got separated from Ed."

"Ron, Ginny, and Neville ran into us almost immediately," said Remus, hoarsely. "They told us what happened and that was when they realized that Ed got separated from them. Bill went off to find Ed. We were by the Astronomy Tower when we heard a terrible scream. We heard another terrible scream a few moments later. And then we heard Bill. A fight broke out after that and they scattered and we gave chase. One of them, Gibbon, broke away and headed up the tower stairs – "

"To set off the mark?" asked Harry.

"He must have done, yes, they must have arranged that before they left the Room of Requirement," said Remus. "But he didn't stay long and rejoined the fight but got hit by a killing curse that just missed me."

Hermione told about how she, Luna, and Al watched Snape's office while Al worried about Ed. Then Hermione said about Snape leaving after Flitwick came and collapsed in Snape's office and telling them to watch Flitwick. And then they talked about what happened during the battle and then they were all silent.

"Ed, you stupid idiot," said Winry, finally. "Do you always have to be so...? Here, Al, I'll take care of him."

Then Winry took the ointment from Al and started to take over applying the ointment. The doors of the hospital wing burst open, making them all jump. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were striding up the ward, Fleur just behind them, her beautiful face terrified.

"Molly – Arthur – " said McGonagall, jumping up to greet them. "I am so sorry – "

"Bill," whispered Mrs. Weasley, going past McGonagall as she caught sight of Bill's mangled face. "Oh, _Bill_!"

Remus and Tonks got up quickly and moved so Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could get closer to the bed. Mrs. Weasley bent over Bill and kissed Bill. Then Mr. Weasley noticed Winry putting ointment on Ed.

"Edward, too?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes," said Hohenheim.

"They were both attacked by Greyback?" asked Mr. Weasley. "But he hadn't transformed? So what does that mean? What will happen to them?"

"We don't know yet," said McGonagall, looking at Remus.

"There will probably be some contamination, Arthur," said Remus. "Definitely odd cases, possibly unique... We don't know what their behavior might be like when he awakens..."

Mrs. Weasley turned to get the ointment from Pomfrey when she finally saw Ed.

"Oh, you poor boy!" said Mrs. Weasley.

Then she got the ointment from Pomfrey and paid attention to Bill.

"And Dumbledore...?" asked Mr. Weasley. "Minerva, is it true... Is he really...?"

Minerva nodded. Fleur had a frozen expression on her face.

"Dumbledore gone," whispered Mr. Weasley.

"How long do you think it'll take Edward to recover?" asked Roy.

"I don't know," said Pomfrey. "He got attacked worse than Bill. It could take over a week."

"Hm," said Roy.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"The Council wants Brother back in Amestris as soon as possible," said Al. "They don't want him to be here any longer than he has to."

"I can understand," said Remus. "Edward is a very valuable asset to your country. And I'm sure Hohenheim doesn't want Edward to stay here, either."

"I don't," said Hohenheim. "Trisha didn't want Edward or Alphonse to come here either. She wanted them to be alchemists like myself. I think Dumbledore was trying to reunite my sons and me. That's what I like to think."

"Did you ever ask him if that were the reason?" asked Al.

"He never gave me a straight answer," said Hohenheim. "He always said that he just thought you boys would like to try magic and see the place your mother and I met."

Mrs. Weasley and Fleur debated about Fleur marrying Bill, which Fleur still wanted to marry Bill, and then Mrs. Weasley and Fleur hugged. Then Tonks and Remus started 'debating.'

"You see!" said Tonks, glaring at Remus. "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care! And I bet Winry doesn't care about Edward being bitten either!"

"Of course I don't!" said Winry. "We've known each other since we were children! I'm not going to abandon him now!"

"It's different," said Remus. "Bill and Edward will not be full werewolves. The cases are completely – "

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" said Tonks, seizing the front of Remus's robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times..."

It was then that Harry realized that Ed and Al have been right all along. Tonks had fell in love with Remus not Sirius. Al gasped happily.

"I knew it!" said Al.

"I thought so, too," said Hohenheim.

"But I'm too old for you, Tonks," said Remus. "Too poor...too dangerous..."

"Don't be so stupid," said Winry. "It shouldn't matter how old you are or how much money you have. As long as you love each other...!"

"You're too young to understand," said Remus.

"Oh, don't give me that line," said Winry. "I'm sick of hearing it."

"But Tonks deserves someone young and whole," said Remus.

"But she wants you," said Mr. Weasley, with a small smile gesturing to Bill and Ed. "Young and whole men do not necessarily remain so."

"It seems that you're forgetting that there was a _huge_ age gap between Ed and Al's mum and dad," said Ron. "Like centuries."

"Ronald!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"It's true," said Hohenheim. "There was a huge age gap between us. I tried to tell Trisha, but she didn't care. She still wanted to be with me. So, I let myself be with her."

"This is...not the moment to discuss it," said Remus. "Dumbledore is dead..."

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world," said McGonagall curtly, just as the hospital doors opened again and Hagrid walked in.

Hagrid's face was soaking and swollen; he was shaking with tears, a vast, spotted handkerchief in his hand.

"I've...I've done it, Professor," said Hagrid. "M-moved him. Professor Sprout's got the kids back in bed. Professor Flitwick's lyin' down, but he says he'll be all righ' in a jiffy, an' Professor Slughorn says the Ministry's bin informed."

"Thank you, Hagrid," said McGonagall, standing and turning to look at the group around Bill's and Ed's beds. "I shall have to see the Ministry when they get here. Hagrid, please tell the Head of Houses that I want to see them in my office forthwith. I would like you to join us too."

Hagrid nodded.

"But who will be Head of Slytherin?" asked Hagrid.

McGonagall turned to Hohenheim.

"Would you like to be Head again?" asked McGonagall.

Hohenheim looked at Ed, who was laying in his bed very still except for the rise and fall of his chest, and then to Al. Hohenheim looked back at McGonagall.

"I don't know," said Hohenheim. "My sons need me, but so do the students. I'm certainly not letting Alphonse stay in this school."

"But, Dad!" said Al.

"No buts, Alphonse Matthew Elric," said Hohenheim, sternly.

Al cringed.

"That's your middle name?" asked Ron. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want to," said Al. "Like Brother doesn't like people knowing he has a middle name."

"I will not allow you to become a target of the Death Eaters," said Hohenheim. "I lost your mother because of a Death Eater, but I am not going to let them get you, do you understand?"

"Yes, Dad," said Al. "But what about you?"

"Hohenheim, your sons need you," said Remus. "You should be with them."

"Professor Slughorn can be Head of Slytherin," said McGonagall. "We can deal without you, Hohenheim. Remus is absolutely right. Edward and Alphonse will need you since they don't have their mother."

"All right," said Hohenheim. "I'll resign when Edward will be able to leave."

"You can resign now," said McGonagall. "You can stay in your quarters until then."

"Thank you," said Hohenheim.

Hagrid left and McGonagall turned to Harry.

"Before I meet with them I would like a quick word with you, Harry," said McGonagall. "If you'll come with me..."

Harry told Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Al "See you in a bit" and left with McGonagall. After a while, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Al were forced to go back to Gryffindor Tower. Al wanted to stay by Ed's side, but Pomfrey ordered him to go back to Gryffindor Tower. Winry, however, was allowed to stay in the hospital wing. Hohenheim stayed in the hospital wing by Ed's side, as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Fleur stayed for Bill. Remus and Tonks were able to get accommodated in Hogsmeade. Roy stood watch at the doors of the hospital wing, but got tired and got a chair from inside the wing and sat it in front of the doors and sat down.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Everything was dark. Ed couldn't see a thing. Just then, the darkness faded away and he could see things again. Ed found himself in a familiar house. He was sitting at a table in a homey kitchen.

"Where am I?" asked Ed, aloud.

"We're at home, Brother," said Al, coming into the room.

"That doesn't make any sense," said Ed. "We burned the house down almost five years ago!"

"No we didn't, Brother," said Al.

He came over to the table and sat down across from Ed. Al was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt. Ed looked down and seen that he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt. Then Ed sniffed the air and smelled something good cooking.

"It's stew with milk, Edward," said a voice from the doorway.

Ed looked to see Hohenheim. Hohenheim wasn't wearing the clothes required for Hogwarts, but he was wearing a pair of brown slacks with a white button-up shirt and a light brown vest. He was carrying a bag of groceries.

"Dad?" asked Ed. "Aren't we supposed to be at Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?" asked Al. "What's that, Dad?"

"I don't know what your brother is talking about, Alphonse," said Hohenheim. "Maybe you need to go take a nap, Edward."

"I'm not tired, damn it!" said Ed.

"Don't swear, Edward," said Hohenheim. "You know your mother doesn't like it."

Ed stared as Hohenheim put the bag of groceries onto the counter by the stove.

"But Mom died six years ago," said Ed.

"Brother!" said Al. "Don't say such things!"

"Did you and your mother have a fight?" asked Hohenheim.

"How can we if she's dead?!" yelled Ed, standing up and banging the table with his right hand.

When Ed felt pain in his right hand, he looked at it in shock. It was flesh and blood. He looked to see that he didn't have a scar from a fox bite on it either. How could this be? He clapped his hands and put them on the table. Nothing happened.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Al.

"Alchemy," said Ed.

"You know you can't do alchemy without a circle, Brother," said Al. "No one can."

"But...," started Ed. "Our teacher can."

"You mean, Mrs. Tyler?" asked Al.

"No!" said Ed. "Izumi Curtis!"

"Who's she?" asked Al.

"Maybe you should take a nap, Edward," said Hohenheim.

"I told you, I'm not tired, damn it!" yelled Ed.

"What's all this commotion in here?" asked a soft, feminine voice.

Ed looked at the door leading to the living room and gasped. A woman with chestnut brown hair and green eyes was standing there. She wore red lipstick and was wearing a lilac-colored dress with a white apron over it. Her hair was tied to the side over her right shoulder.

"Mom?" asked Ed.

"Of course it's me, you goof," said Trisha, giggling. "Who else would it be?"

"Mom, Brother said that you died six years ago!" said Al. "But – !"

"Don't pay attention to Edward, Alphonse," said Trisha. "He's just playing around like he always does. Remember when he told you that Pinako was a witch?"

Trisha went to the stove and stirred the pot of stew as Hohenheim unloaded the grocery bag.

"Mom, are you sure it's you?" asked Ed.

"Who else would I be?" asked Trisha, her voice raspy.

Ed's body stiffened.

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Ed.

"Of course she is," said Hohenheim.

"Yes, Edward, I'm fine," said Trisha.

Her voice stopped being raspy. Ed sighed in relief. He was just being paranoid. Later that day, the stew was finished and Trisha gave Ed, Al, and Hohenheim each a bowl of stew. She then got herself some and sat down. When Ed picked up his fork to start eating and looked into the bowl, however, he instantly dropped his fork and stood up, knocking his chair back. The stew was a blood red color and thick as blood. It had pieces of metal and flesh in it instead of beef and vegetables.

"What's wrong, son?" asked Hohenheim.

"I don't think he likes this new recipe," said Trisha.

"Brother, don't be rude," said Al, blood dripping down his chin. "It's delicious."

Ed looked horrified as he backed away from the table. Hohenheim, Trisha, and Al stood up and advanced on Ed.

"Come and eat," said Trisha. "I made it just for you, Edward dear. My little man."

"You're nuts!" said Ed. "You're not my mother or father or brother!"

"Edward, you're hurting our feelings," said Al.

Ed continued to back away as Hohenheim, Trisha, and Al transformed into large and ugly men with whiskers, dirty manes, and sharp teeth and nails. Blood dripped down their chins.

"No...," said Ed.

"Eat your dinner...," rasped Trisha-Greyback.

"No...," said Ed.

Then Ed was finally cornered. The three Greybacks were hovering over him as he slid down the corner in the kitchen. Then they started to attack him. Ed screamed out in pain.

Ed's scream pierced the silence of the hospital wing the next morning. It woke Hohenheim, Pomfrey, Winry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and Neville. Everyone except for Neville rushed to Ed's bed and Pomfrey felt Ed's forehead. It was burning hot!

"I need to wake him up," said Pomfrey.

"But how?" asked Winry.

"_Rennervate!_" said Pomfrey.

Ed's eyes opened and he looked at everyone in fear. At the sight of Hohenheim, he tried to back away. His body was screaming in pain, but he didn't care.

"Edward, calm down," said Hohenheim, trying to touch Ed's shoulder.

"Get away from me," said Ed. "Get away! Don't eat me!"

"What shall we do?" asked Fleur. "'e eez still dreaming."

"Get him a potion," said Mr. Weasley.

Then to everyone's shock, Winry slapped Ed across the face. Ed's face burned with pain, but he was finally awake. He finally, clearly, saw Pomfrey, Hohenheim, Winry, Fleur, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley. Then Ed started sobbing. Mrs. Weasley instantly hugged Ed. Ed let himself be comforted as Pomfrey got an anti-fever potion. When she came back, Mrs. Weasley had to help Ed drink it.

"Are you all right, Ed?" asked Winry.

Ed didn't answer as he looked at his left hand and arm. It pained him to move it, but he ignored the pain as he wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He looked to his right to see it was missing. He looked to see his auto-mail arm on the stand beside his table.

"It had to be taken it off," said Pomfrey.

Roy came in a few moments later and went to Ed's bedside.

"How are you feeling, FullMetal?" asked Roy.

"Like I've been hit by a train," said Ed. "And murderous. I've got myself a werewolf to get rid of. I'm going to make him pay for – "

He tried to get up, but his body protested as it screamed out in pain, telling him to lay down. Ed tried to ignore it, but he was pushed down by Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't move around," said Mrs. Weasley. "You need your rest."

"I don't want to," said Ed. "I want to get the bastard who did this to me!"

"Ed, if you don't listen, I'm going to hit you again!" said Winry. "And this time, it'll be with my wrench!"

"Then go ahead and hit me and get it over with!" said Ed, struggling to sit back up. "I need to get that fucking bastard for almost killing me!"

"Edward, be reasonable," said Mr. Weasley. "You'll only fall flat on your face if you get out of bed and you'll be screaming in pain."

"I don't give a fucking damn!" said Ed. "I want to make him wish he were never born!"

Winry then went to her suitcase and pulled out her wrench.

"And put me a new arm and a new leg on!" yelled Ed. "I don't care if I fall on my fucking face all the way! I'm going to kick his _fucking_, _ugly_,_ furry ass_!"

"Stop your swearing!" said Pomfrey.

"I'll stop once I kill Greyback!" yelled Ed.

"Colonel Edward Elric, stop it right now," said Roy.

"You don't tell me what to do, General Bastard!" said Ed. "Colonel?"

"Yes, you've been promoted again to 'Colonel'," said Roy. "The Council felt it appropriate to give you another promotion since you fought to protect this school."

"But I was almost killed," said Ed.

"Exactly," said Roy.

Ed growled, but it hurt his throat as he did so. Ed looked to the side to see Bill's face marred and mutilated. Ed froze. If that was how Bill looked, then how did he look? He knew that his arm and hand looked awful, but what about his face? Did it look like Bill's? And his neck, what did it look like?

"Somebody get me a mirror!" said Ed. "I want to see how I look like!"

"You don't want to do that, Edward," said Hohenheim.

"Why not?" asked Ed. "It's not like Bill's, is it?"

"Eet eez worse," said Fleur. "Your 'andsome face eez all mutilated."

"Mutilated?" asked Ed, in a hoarse voice. "I-it hurts like hell, but i-it can't be..."

Then Winry got a mirror out of the suitcase and put the wrench back and went to Ed. She shoved the mirror at him. Ed picked it up off his lap and looked into it.

"N-no...," said Ed. "I-it c-can't b-be..."

He dropped the mirror. His once flawless face and neck were no longer flawless. He had bite and scratch scars covering his face and his neck. His neck looked as if it were a chew toy. Ed covered his face with his left hand. What was he going to do now? What would the people of Amestris think when they saw him? What would the Council tell him to tell the people of Amestris when they _did_ see him? Would they think him a coward or a freak? Would they think awful of him because he couldn't defend himself? Then Ed got angry. He got angry that he wasn't able to defend himself against Greyback. He wanted revenge. Not only for himself, but also for all the people that Greyback killed.

"Ed?" asked Winry. "Are you all right?"

"When I get better, I am going to get stronger, and I am going to kick his _fucking_ ass," said Ed, uncovering his face.

"You can't do that!" said Mr. Weasley. "You have to have a death wish to go up against Fenrir Greyback! No one is able to beat him!"

"Then I'll have to train hard," said Ed.

"Who will you have to train you?" asked Fleur. "Surely, no one in their right mind will train you!"

"That's true," said Roy.

"There's someone who will," said Ed.

"Who?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

////////////////////////////

"Brother, don't be crazy!" said Al. "She'll kill you!"

It was the next day after dinner and Al was visiting Ed with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Neville was released the day before _after_ Ed woke up and caused a commotion. Bill had also woke up the day before but at lunch time. Winry was working on the auto-mail that she brought for Ed because it needed adjusting and Roy was standing guard outside the hospital wing for protection. Hohenheim was taking a walk around the grounds with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley discussing plans for how and when Hohenheim would take Ed, Al, and Winry back to Amestris. Fleur was fluffing Bill's pillow. Both Bill and Ed now had the taste for very rare steaks.

"She won't kill me, Al," said Ed. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Who are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"The teacher who taught us alchemy," said Al. "She's uh...harsh."

"How harsh is she?" asked Ginny.

"Well, she beat us up once when we asked her if she wanted to bring someone back to life," said Al. "She was kind of angry."

"Al, she won't kill me," said Ed.

"She sounds like a 'orrible woman," said Fleur.

"She's a good person, but she has a short temper like Brother's," said Al.

"But why do you want to train with her for?" asked Harry. "Aren't you strong enough, Ed?"

"No, Harry, I need to be stronger," said Ed. "I can't defeat Greyback with the strength I have now."

"You're going to fight Greyback again?!" asked Ron. "He nearly killed you!"

"I know, but I'm still here," said Ed.

"Edward, you can't go up against him," said Bill. "It's suicide."

"What am I supposed to do?!" asked Ed.

"Just be glad you're alive and get on with your life," said Bill.

"I can't do that!" said Ed. "I can't just sit at home while that monster is killing little kids and turning people into werewolves! I couldn't live with myself."

"But it's not your problem to deal with," said Bill. "That's why we have the Order of the Phoenix."

Ed didn't say anything. He knew it was no use arguing with Bill. Harry understood how Ed felt about beating Greyback. Ed didn't want to defeat Greyback for himself, he wanted to defeat Greyback for the victims.

"Are you going to go to Dumbledore's funeral?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Ed. "It's up to Dad and General Mustang if we go."

Ed and Al did go to the funeral of Dumbledore's. So did Winry, Hohenheim, and Roy. Al and Winry had to help Ed get to his seat even though he had his new auto-mail arm and leg attached. As Hohenheim sat with the rest of the staff, Roy sat with Ed, Al, Winry, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Al looked longingly at Luna. After the funeral, Ed, Al, Winry, Roy, and Hohenheim said good-bye to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Bill, Fred, George, Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, McGonagall, Remus, and Tonks.

"Are you going to come to Bill and Fleur's wedding?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I don't know, Molly," said Hohenheim.

"It'll be a shame if you don't," said Mr. Weasley.

"We'll try," said Hohenheim.

"Are you seriously going to train with your teacher so you can fight Greyback?" asked Bill.

"Yes," said Ed. "He needs to be taken down."

"You're what?!" asked Remus.

"You heard," said Ed.

"Be reasonable, Edward," said McGonagall. "You won't be able to survive! You did this time, but next time – !"

"I've already made up my mind," said Ed. "You can't change it. It's been nice knowing you, guys. Maybe we'll run into each other again."

"I'll miss you, Luna," said Al.

"You'll write won't you?" asked Luna.

"I don't know," said Al.

"You still have Edward's owl, don't you?" asked Luna.

"We let her loose," said Ed.

"Alphonse, what about your cat?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Do you want to keep her and her children?"

"I'll be by later to pick them up, Molly," said Hohenheim.

"You can have Juliana, Fleur," said Al.

"_Merci,_ Alphonse!" said Fleur, kissing Al on the cheek. "I'll take good care of 'er!"

Al blushed in embarrassment.

"Thank you, for everything," said Ed.

"Don't get into trouble, Ed," said Harry.

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Ed.

Then, Hohenheim, Roy, Ed, Al, and Winry walked down the courtyard and down the walk. (Their things were sent ahead.) After getting off of Hogwarts property, Hohenheim apparated Roy, Ed, Al, and Winry one at a time to Winry's house to the living room. Pinako was shocked when she saw Ed.

"Edward, what on Earth happened to you?!" asked Pinako.

"I was a chew toy for a werewolf called Fenrir Greyback," said Ed. "Luckily, I survived without being turned into a werewolf, and I'm going to kick his fucking ass."

"Not as long as you're here you're not!" said Pinako. "You're lucky to be alive and not being a werewolf, Edward!"

Winry helped Ed sit down onto a sofa.

"Win!" said Al, as he went to the window.

He opened the window and let the owl in.

"She better not get her droppings all over the place," Pinako muttered.

She looked at Roy.

"How long are you going to stay here?" asked Pinako.

"Not for long," said Roy. "I'm going to leave on the next train."

Pinako didn't say anything. Hohenheim left to get Al's cat and kittens. After Roy left, Pinako turned to Ed.

"Where did your father go?" asked Pinako.

"To get Al's cat and kittens," said Ed.

"Hm," said Pinako.

She gave Ed a look.

"Granny, you're not going to change my mind," said Ed. "I've got to get rid of him. He's a terrible werewolf who doesn't even need the full moon anymore to attack. He loves to attack kids and anyone he can get his paws on."

"But they have people there to fight them!" said Pinako. "You don't have to fight him! Do you want your father to lose his son?!"

"I have to fight him!" said Ed. "And I'm not going to go now! Once I'm well enough, I'm going to go to Teacher's place."

"To Izumi's, huh?" said Pinako. "You know what she'll do to you, right?"

"I'll just have to risk it," said Ed.

"All right," said Pinako. "It's your life."

**Three weeks later...**

Ed took a deep breath as he rose his hand to knock on Izumi's door. Before he could knock, however, the door opened and he saw Mason.

"Hi there, Ed!" said Mason. "Your father said you were coming! Ouch, what happened to you?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you if Teacher doesn't kill me first," said Ed.

"Aw, she won't kill you," said Mason, letting Ed in. "She might kick your butt, but I don't think she'll kill you. Ms. Izumi! Ed is here!"

"In the kitchen!" said Izumi.

Then Mason and Ed went into the kitchen where Izumi was cutting some meat for lunch with a butcher knife. When Izumi looked up to 'talk' to Ed, she dropped the knife at once after seeing Ed's face and neck.

"Hey, Teacher," said Ed.

"What happened to you?" asked Izumi.

"Not the welcome I was thinking about," said Ed.

"Answer my question," said Izumi.

"I guess Dad didn't tell you what happened," said Ed.

"If he did, would I be asking you?" asked Izumi. "Now tell me who did this to you so I can kill them!"

"Whoa there, Izumi!" said Mason. "Calm down."

"I came here so you could train me, Teacher," said Ed. "I want to get the one who did this."

"Tell me everything," said Izumi.

"Well, it started almost two years ago," said Ed. "I was ordered to go to Hogwarts School of – "

"Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Izumi. "A representative of that school came here to see if I would let you two boys go there when you were here go, and I made them go away. So, you and Alphonse went despite my teachings?"

"I went at first," said Ed. "Al didn't go until after Christmas. At the end of that year, something happened and I helped. Dad was there. We made up. Al decided that he wanted to stay another year, so I stayed too. There's a bad wizard guy named Voldemort and his groupies are called the Death Eaters. One of them cursed Mom when she and Dad were there. And at the end of this year, the castle came under attack and I helped defend it. A werewolf called Fenrir Greyback attacked me when I got separated from the others and he mauled me and someone else. It wasn't the full moon then, but now I have a taste for very rare steaks."

"And you want me to train you so you can defeat that monster?" asked Izumi.

"Yes," said Ed.

"Why do you want to make it your priority?" asked Izumi.

"Because he likes attacking kids and other people," said Ed. "He's a monster and he needs to be dealt with."

Izumi picked up her knife and chopped the piece of meat harshly.

"I'll train you again, Edward," said Izumi. "And after we're finished, you will be strong enough. If not, I'll finish him off for you."

Ed smiled.

"Thanks, Teacher," said Ed.

"Don't mention it," said Izumi. "Now, let's get started."

"Right," said Ed.

**Author's Note:** Well, that's the end of this fanfiction! All of those who want more, keep a look out for 'Edward Elric and the Deathly Hallows' okay? I hoped you liked this! Review!


End file.
